Days of Future Hellfire
by slickboy444
Summary: Spin-off to "Hellfire and Brimstone." A mysterious figure named Cable arrives just in time for Scott and Jean's wedding and is on a mission to prevent a terrible future that threatens both mutants and humans alike.
1. The Arrival

**Days of Future Hellfire  
Chapter 1: The Arrival**

* * *

AN: This takes place after the events of "Hellfire and Brimstone," the fic written by me and Agent-G. It also takes place after the spin-off to that fic "Emma and Vince."

'_These mean character thoughts or psychic communication.'_

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or the characters. They're owned by Marvel. Don't sue. Agent-G owns Vincent Freeman, Uncanny R-man owns August, and I own Jack "Slayer" Robinson.

Please don't forget to review this story. Send it to me via email at or post it on the fanfiction website. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Scott and Jean's Bedroom**

It was an exciting time at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. The team was growing, the world wasn't under attack, and spirits ran high. It was a pleasant change given that the world almost came to an end a while back and they lost their good friend, Jack Robinson, in the battle. Now the big event on everybody's agenda was the wedding of Scott Summers and Jean Grey. It was many years in the making and the institute was in full swing.

Not long ago the institute hosted the wedding of Vincent Freeman and Emma Frost. And like their wedding, this one would take place in the back yard of the Xavier Mansion. They already had much of the supplies left over so part of the work was already done. Since the Xavier Institute was where Scott and Jean met and fell in love, it was a fitting place for them to tie the knot.

Early in the morning, the mansion was a buzz with activity. The wedding was in a week and the final preparations were underway. Scott's brother, Alex, had flown in yesterday and was helping out in whatever way he could. Jean's family was set to arrive early tomorrow. It was surreal because it took them years to finally come together and now they were taking this major step in their relationship.

The alarm went off in Scott and Jean's room, rousing the soon-to-be newlyweds from a peaceful slumber. Jean slept through it while Scott groaned and reached over to turn it off. Despite all the work they had to do it was too early and he would much rather lay in bed with the girl of his dreams cuddled in his arms.

"Hnn…what time is it?" said Jean drowsily.

"Too early," whispered Scott, "Go back to sleep."

Jean smiled and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. His gentle embraced soothed away the tension and during times like this she needed it. After going through the horrors of the Hellfire Club she had come to enjoy his embrace and she looked forward to enjoying it as Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers.

As the soon-to-be newlyweds rested peacefully, the door to their room suddenly opened and Alex came barging in.

"Rise and shine, big bro! No time to sleep in today!" he proclaimed.

"Augh! Alex!" groaned Scott, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Waking my brother and his fiancé up so they can get ready for their wedding, what else?"

Before Scott could argue further, Alex opened the curtains to their window and let the sunlight glare in. Scott and Jean moaned at the sudden brightness, shielding their eyes and covering their faces with pillows. Normally they were the ones to give the impromptu wake-up calls, but with all the chaos in the mansion roles were shifting.

"Sorry guys, but that's what you get for staying up late double checking the guest list," said Alex.

"You could have at least knocked, Alex," groaned Jean, "For all you know we could have been naked."

"But you aren't so no harm done," he shrugged.

"Shut up and go bug someone else," said Scott, throwing his pillow at his brother.

"Yeesh, I thought you'd be in a better mood what with your wedding and all, bro," grinned Alex, "But it's okay. I get the message."

Alex made his leave while Scott and Jean dragged themselves out of bed. It wasn't the most pleasant wake-up call, but it worked.

"And that's my soon-to-be brother in law?" joked Jean.

"Welcome to my world," sighed Scott, "Now what do you say we get dressed and get some food. We've got a long week ahead of us."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Kitchen**

Downstairs, the breakfast table filled up. Ororo, Hank, Remy, and Sage helped make the daily breakfast buffet. Rogue was also there as well. Remy had been teaching her the fine arts of Cajun cooking and since good old southern cuisine was hard to come by in Bayville, it was a nice taste of home. Remy may have had his annoying side, but he was a good cook and that went a long way with Rogue. Every time he cooked her something special, he got an extra kiss from his sassy girlfriend.

Soon the table filled with the Xavier residents. Logan, Laura, Piotr, and Mystique were the first to arrive, but curiously Destiny was not with them. She seemed extra tired this morning so Mystique let her sleep. Kitty, Piotr, Kurt, and Wanda were next. Then the New Mutants started filling in.

Sam and Tabitha came down talking and laughing with Amara and August following close behind. After having worked out the somewhat convoluted love affair between them, they became good friends. At one point Amara had been caught between her feelings for Tabitha and her feelings for Sam. The issue of being bisexual had always been touchy and for a while she didn't know how to handle this, but then Tabitha and Sam hooked up and that did a way with her feelings. For a while she was left out in the cold for a while. Then August came along and they hit it off. And she just happened to be bisexual as well and since then they built a solid relationship together.

Following close behind was Bobby, Jubilee, Roberto, and Ray. Warren and Betsy also arrived, but not after a quick morning flight, as was their special custom. Jamie and Rahne followed soon after, having woken up slowly after staying up late watching a movie together.

Last, but not least was Emma and Vince. And with them they bought baby Jack, who was quickly becoming the institute mascot. He was so cute and loveable he garnered everybody's attention, especially the girls. However, it made some guys anxious when they got what Bobby once described as the "I want one" look.

"God this kid is cranky," sighed Vince as he held his whining son, "I think he's picking up on everybody's stress or something."

"Well given who his mother is that's not out of the question," commented Ray.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic," said Emma, "He's just hungry. Aren't you, sweetie?"

Vince gave his son to his wife, who sat down at a chair in the corner so she could breast feed Jack. He was a little more energetic than usual. Maybe Ray was right when he said he was taking in the stresses of others. But he was too young to show traits like that. Beast and Sage made that clear although it was interesting to speculate what powers their boy may develop later in life.

As Emma settled Jack down for his feeding, some of the boys couldn't help but stare. While it had become a common sight to see Emma breast feed, it still drew their attention. Mother or not, Emma was an attractive woman and in a sense they envied Jack. But they kept those thoughts to themselves, especially around a telepath.

Some, however, were a little more vocal.

"Ah jeez, Ah thought you were gonna do that upstairs, Emma!" said Rogue as she entered just in time to see Jack start feeding.

"What? Little Jack is hungry," she said, smiling at her son, "I thought we've moved on from the novelty of me breast feeding my son."

"Look who's talking," whispered Bobby under his voice, "Honestly, does she expect us NOT to look?"

"I heard that!" scolded the telepathic blonde, "And if it makes you that uncomfortable, Rogue, you can always eat in the kitchen with Remy. You do that most of the time anyways."

Rogue rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen. But Bobby, Ray, and Jamie couldn't keep their eyes off the sight. Despite scorns from Jubilee and Rahne, it was still an intriguing sight. It was probably the closest they'd ever get to seeing Emma's breasts. However, such gazes didn't go unnoticed by Vincent.

"Hey guys…" he said, diverting their attention, "Eyes forward if you don't mind."

The boys blushed and awkwardly returned to their meal. Vince and Emma got a laugh out of it. It was remarkable how something as natural as breast feeding could cause a stir. But that came with territory it seemed.

Rogue shook her head at the situation. It shouldn't have been such a big deal, but she was still sensitive about sexual issues given what happened to her at Hellfire. She still had nightmares about being raped and even though she made great strides in moving past it, sometimes it was still a struggle.

"Want to stick around and taste Remy's authentic Cajun soufflé?" offered Remy upon seeing Rogue's expression.

"Guess it could be worse," she smiled.

"Hey, don't eat it all," said Mystique as she gathered a plate to take up to Destiny, "You're not the only one who likes southern food."

"Don't worry, cherè. There's plenty to go around," assured Remy.

The Cajun mutant went back to teasing his girlfriend with food. Mystique sighed to herself as she gathered some eggs and sausage. It had taken a while for her to warm to the idea of Gambit dating her daughter, but if he could make her smile and laugh that was good enough. And those cooking skills were a plus.

"Hey where is Irene?" asked Rogue.

"Still sleeping," sighed Mystique, "She's been kind of restless lately. But then again, who hasn't?"

"Dat's for sure. All these weddings is tough," commented Remy, "Just be glad Warren hasn't proposed to Betsy yet."

"Don't give em any ideas," said Rogue with a humored grin.

As the team gathered for breakfast, Professor Xavier finally made his appearance with Scott, Jean, and Alex following close behind.

"Good morning, Professor," greeted Ororo.

"Good morning, everybody," said Xavier, "Is everybody situated?"

"I'd say so," said Logan, "Ready to lay out the war plan?"

"Of course, but not before an English muffin."

"Way ahead of you, Charles," said Sage.

The Professor wheeled around to get his usual helping of eggs, tea, and an English muffin. Scott and Jean followed close behind, staying close and exchanging playful gestures. It earned them a look from Alex, but he didn't say anything. They were getting married after all. There was no point in settling them down. They had their whole lives to do that.

"Attention everyone," announced the Professor as he wheeled into the dining room.

The chatter died down and Emma stopped feeding Jack so they could listen.

"As you all know we have a busy week ahead of us. After breakfast, take some time to get dressed and wash up, but after that I want the New Mutants to begin on the setup out back."

"Again?" groaned Roberto, "But we already did that for Vince and Emma's wedding. Can't we switch this time?"

"Complain that much and you'll do it by yourself, Sunspot," threatened Logan.

That silenced Roberto and the rest of the New Mutants while Xavier finished the plan.

"As for the others, your job will be to set up the reception. We had it outside last time, so we're going to have this one indoors for a change. Remy, Raven, and Ororo will be in charge of the food. Kitty, Sage, Warren, and Betsy will be in charge of decorations. The rest of you are on cleaning detail."

"Oh joy," groaned Wanda, "As if we didn't make a big enough mess outside the last time."

"Any vay to change the odds of it happening again?" asked Kurt.

"There are limits to my power, I'm afraid," she sighed.

"Bummer," said Warren.

"Lastly…" said the Professor, "Scott and Jean will be making a trip to the mall this morning so if there are any more materials we need, now is the time to inquire. Our time is short and we have a big week ahead of us."

"I'll say," said Scott, giving Jean's hand a firm squeeze.

No one argued with the plan. It sounded simple enough, but when it came to weddings nothing was easy. Once things settled Scott and Jean sat down to a big breakfast. They had themselves a double serving this morning. It was clear to them they were going to need the energy.

"So Alex, are you still coming with us to the mall?" asked Jean.

"Sure, it beats doing grunt work around here," he shrugged, "Besides, I deserve a few more outings with my bro while he's still a free man."

Alex ruffled Scott's hair, earning him an annoyed glance. But that seemed to be the job of all little brothers.

"Funny," he scoffed, "I'll remember that when you get married."

"Like that'll ever happen," laughed Alex.

"Hey, you never know," said Vince, "Sometimes it just happens."

That earned him a smile from Emma. The sight of his wife and son always reminded him of how much his life had changed. He met this woman under the worst of circumstances as a prisoner of the Hellfire Club. Now she was his wife, his lover, and the mother to his baby. Alex didn't understand it, but then again nobody who wasn't in love could.

"I hear you, man," said Scott, "By the way, we may need your help too, Vince. We're going to need some muscle to help carry everything."

"I thought you were just going to pick up your tux and a few accessories."

"We are, but that depends on your interpretation of the phrase 'a few accessories.'"

"Are you implying something, Summers?" said Jean with a slight scold.

"What? Of course not," said Scott innocently, "I'm just trying to think ahead in case we pick up more than we plan to."

"Sure you were," she said skeptically.

The couple fell silent and returned to their breakfast. Alex shook his head. He would have thought Scott would learn by now to make those kinds of comments. But even marriage wasn't enough to make him remember. Some girls just didn't take them right. He learned that first hand with his on-again/off-again relationship with this girl back in Hawaii, Lorna.

She was probably the only really serious relationship he had so far. They got pretty serious at times, but not serious enough considering they broke it off on a couple of occasions. Some of it was his fault because he just wasn't familiar with serious relationships. Some of it was Lorna's fault because she pushed things faster than he was willing to go. There were still feelings between them, but it was far from marriage.

"I swear I don't know why those two are going through with this big ceremony anyways. They're already acting like they're married," commented Tabitha.

"Commitment is a strange thing, Tabby," said Sam, slipping his arm around her waist, "Heck, you may find out for yourself one day."

"Easy you two," said Piotr in a humored tone, "One wedding at a time, yes?"

* * *

**Bayville Industrial District**

Activity was fairly light in the heart of the Bayville industrial district. Since it was Saturday there was less activity than usual. Occasionally, a few big rigs and dump trucks pulled in to deliver weekend loads, but other than that there wasn't much going on in the early morning hours.

Much of the area was surrounded by gates and fences. This was done to keep out thieves and gangs, who got cheap laughs off spreading graffiti and stealing construction gear. Older buildings were also a haven for gatherings so the police did numerous rounds, especially at night. But since the sun was up, most had returned to the city leaving only a single patrol car with a lone officer to watch over the area.

"This is urban unit 30 to dispatch, over," said the middle aged officer into his radio.

"_This is dispatch. What's your status urban 30?"_

"I think the sun scared the crime off. Requesting permission to return to the station and…"

Suddenly, a bright pulsing flash down an alley in between loading docks caught the officer's eye. It looked like someone was setting off a light show indoors, only this was not like any light show he had ever seen. It sparked with the distinct crackle of electricity and pulsed steadily. Then it suddenly stopped. His curiosity heightened, the officer parked his car.

"_Dispatch to urban 30, mind repeating that?"_

"Um…hold on, dispatch. I just saw something around loading house 13. Possible 616 in progress. Going to investigate."

"_10-4."_

The officer turned his car off and carefully approached the area. It was a confined area between loading areas where big rigs parked to discharge their supplies. He noticed the air was quite a bit hotter as he entered. Being in the shadows in between tall buildings was not the safest place to be around, even in broad daylight. Something about it didn't feel right.

Then he rounded a corner into an area near some electrical components. Perhaps a transformer had blown out or something or someone was messing with the wiring. He noticed the gate was unlocked so he opened it and took a closer look. Then he saw it.

"What the hell?" he gasped.

Standing before him was a seven-foot-tall humanoid figure with a broad frame and metallic white skin. It was like a robot on steroids with arms and legs built for strength. But the face was the most defining/disturbing feature. It looked like a demon straight from hell with penetrating red eyes and a demonic structure.

At a loss for words, the officer approached the figure. He had never seen anything like it. It wasn't moving or making any sound. Near as he could tell it wasn't even on. With growing anxiety, he grasped his communicator.

"Uh…dispatch?"

Suddenly, the eyes on the figure flashed bright red. And to the horror of the officer, the figure started to move. Then it spoke in a deep robotic tone.

"Nimrod activate."

The officer fell back, stumbling to the hard pavement as he scrambled to get away.

"Oh God…" he gasped.

He instinctively drew his gun and pointing it at the machine in defense. But the robot that called itself Nimrod reacted swiftly and decisively.

"Weapon identified. Threat assessment: minor."

The eyes of Nimrod flashed bright red and before the officer knew what hit him, a powerful beam shot out and struck the hapless man. His flesh was reduced to ashes in a fraction of a second, leaving nothing but his gun, communicator, and belt. It all happened so fast he didn't even have time to scream.

"_Urban 30? Urban 30, come in! What's your status? Do you need backup?"_

Nimrod looked down at the communicator and assessed the situation. Apparently, its journey had been successful. The mission had officially begun and it was time to activate its primary program.

"Activating urban stealth program."

Suddenly, the exotic metallic humanoid shifted from a seven foot robot to a six foot, fully dressed police officer. Before it terminated the threat from the human, it copied his vital features and stored them in its memory banks. And with advanced metal shifting technology, it could alter the consistency of its skin to perfectly mimic a human being. And now it could walk amongst crowds undetected and as an authority figure.

Its vast array of programs ran, initiating human mimicking software so it could pass as human. Once running, Nimrod picked up the communicator and spoke with a voice no one would have suspected to be inhuman.

"Negative dispatch," it said, "Situation clear, over."

"_Copy that."_

Now silenced, Nimrod began its mission. It returned to the police cruiser parked just outside the alley. It would make for good transportation into the city should his mission take him there. Once in the car, Nimrod activated its main mission files.

"Mission program commencing. Objectives: identify main, primary, and secondary targets and eliminate. Primary targets: Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Vincent Freeman, Emma Frost, Jack Freeman, James "Logan" Howlett, Ororo Munroe. Main targets: Professor Charles Xavier and Erik Lensher."

Images of each target flashed across its memory banks. Each target came with pictures, descriptions, and identification parameters. The picture of the main target Professor Charles Xavier was the main focus. Nimrod's eyes flashed bright red as his image appeared across the screen.

With the targets identified, Nimrod activated its scanning program. Since all the targets were mutants it was equipped with a special mutant scanning device. If there were mutant signatures near, it would detect them. Not one target would escape its sights.

"Scanning…signatures identified. Objective: seek and destroy."

* * *

**Downtown Bayville**

In one of the more shady parts of Bayville a run down diner opened up to a gang of hungry bikers who were passing through the city. They each parked their Harley Davidson motorcycles out front and nobody else dared to park near them for obvious reasons. Each bike was supped up with extra gear and littered with gang symbolism. Confident in the safety of their hogs, a group of five men ate their breakfast without fear.

Unknown to them, the same electrical storm that arose across town in the industrial district formed in the alley right besides the restaurant. A ball of dense energy, sparking with miniature lighting grew to the size of an averaged size human. Trash and dust from the surrounding area was picked up as the air tensed and hot gusts swirled around the disturbance.

Then in a flash it faded and a tall human figure stood in his new surroundings. He had short white hair, a strong build, and battle scars on his face. He wore an exotic military uniform that was dark blue in most areas with yellow strips along the seams. But his most defining features were a metal arm, a metal leg, and an artificial eye.

Breathing hard, he scanned his surroundings. They were nothing like the hell-hole he left on his way here. His eye flashed briefly as he confirmed what he suspected.

"I made it," he said.

Suddenly, at the end of the alley an old hobo arose from a pile of papers. He was dirty, wrinkled, and clearly hung over with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels still in hand. He looked at the figure with a dazed expression, not knowing if this was another alcohol induced daze or if it was real.

"Hey buddy," he said in a slurred tone, "You see a bright light too?"

The figure looked down at the drunk with a stern gaze. He stared him over and determined he wasn't much of a threat. But he did have something he could use.

"Give me your coat and hat," he ordered.

"Huh?" said the drunk.

Then the figure pulled out a large, menacing gun that looked right out of the realm of sci-fi and aimed it right at the man.

"Now!" he ordered.

The old man may have been hung over, but even he was lucid enough to recognize a big gun. So he gave him his coat. It was a long, full body trench coat that also doubled as a blanket. It covered most of the figure's body and the hat disguised his disheveled face. It wasn't the most elaborate disguise, but it would have to do.

Venturing out into the streets, the figure saw the row of motorcycles parked in front of the diner. He half expected to hotwire a car, but a motorcycle was even better. It was his first stroke of luck on this god-forsaken mission.

Putting his gun in his holster, the figure got onto the last bike in the row. It was a nicely maintained Harley Davidson, built for speed and mobility. And that was something he would definitely need. With his cybernetic arm, he touched the ignition socket and with a light spark the engine turned on. It was full of gas and rumbling with power.

"Pretty low tech, but it'll have to do," he said.

Suddenly, the front door shot open and the five bikers rushed out to see the figure sitting on one of their hogs. And it just so happened to be the leader's.

"Hey you! Get off my hog or you'll regret the day you were born!" he yelled.

The figure looked up with a menacing gaze, eyeing down the ominously dressed thugs. Each was armed with a hand gun while the leader had a shotgun, but he had seen way worse in his battles. This was nothing.

"I need your bike," he said in a menacing tone, "And I'm taking it."

"Like hell you are! Get off or I'll fill you full of lead!"

"Oh no you won't."

His eye suddenly flashed yellow and with a simple hand gesture the guns flew right out of the hands of the bewildered bikers and hovered in mid air. Then in a swift motion, he pulled out his high tech arm from his holster and fired a single shot at the primitive weapons. The small flash packed a big punch, causing the guns to explode into a mess of warped metal.

It was enough to strike fear in even the toughest gangster. And when he aimed the gun at them, he got his message across.

"I'll say it again in case you didn't hear me before. I'm taking your bike. Got a problem with that?"

None of the bikers dared to say a word. Instead they cowardly scrambled back into the diner, leaving the figure to continue with his mission. Now with a disguise and transportation, he could begin the next phase of his mission.

"Activating the Professor," he said, punching the commands into his cybernetic arm, "Run mutant scanning program now."

"Affirmative Cable. Preparing preliminary scan."

His artificial eye flashed again as the machinery interacted with his brain. It used a combination of high-tech scanning and mutant telepathy to do a search for mutant signatures.

"Scan complete," said the computer known as the Professor, "Targets identified."

"Status?"

"On the move," it said, "They are heading into the city."

"Damn," he grunted, "I better catch up before Nimrod strikes first."

And with the roar of the engine, the man known only as Cable rode off in search of the X-men. His mission was vital. If he failed, all would be lost.

* * *

_Up next: A battle at the mall pits the X-men against a powerful new foe_


	2. Mall Brawl

**Days of Future Hellfire  
Chapter 2: Mall Brawl**

* * *

**Destiny's Room**

_Everywhere she looked, there was war and death. The land was barren and covered in corpses of the innocent. Some were mutants. Some were human. All were victims of a war so horrific it left the very face of the Earth scared forever. Billions were dead. Millions more were dying. And at the center of it all were these huge, human-like structures that towered over the land with glowing red eyes destroying everything in their sights._

_But out of the darkness, a figure emerged. He stood tall and determined, his body brutalized by countless battles. In his hand she saw the hope of an entire planet, but behind him she saw another figure even more imposing. It looked less human and more machine, but its power was unmatched and it was determined to stop the one figure who could turn this war torn world around. _

_Each drew their weapons. The man drew a gun while the eyes of the figure flashed bright red. They were each determined to fight, but in a world so utterly destroyed what was there left worth fighting for?_

Suddenly, Irene Adler shot up in her bed. Her milky white eyes shimmered with the haunting images of what she had just seen. It was a vision more horrifying than any vision she had before, including Selene. The whole world was so vividly destroyed and only two figures were seen as having any hope.

Clutching her head, Irene groaned. Sometimes seeing the future bought more information than she wanted to know. She thought the worst was behind her when Selene was stopped from opening the gates of Hell. But the future it seemed still had great darkness before them.

"Irene?" came a voice from the other side of her door, "Are you up yet?"

She didn't answer, prompting Mystique to enter with a tray of food in hand. Since Irene came to live at the mansion, the two long time friends had grown close. After losing Jack, Mystique found comfort in the arms of her friend. The seeds of a deeper relationship had already blossomed and they were doing well together. While it was somewhat strange for Kurt and Rogue to see their mother with another woman, they were coming around.

And part of being together meant they could sense when the other was bothered. Mystique had seen that look on her face enough times to know what it implied.

"What happened? Did you have another vision?" said the shape shifter, setting aside the tray.

"Yes…a very bad one," said Irene, reaching over and grabbing her glasses.

"How bad?"

"Bad enough to warrant a talk with Xavier," she said as she got up from the bed, "Come…the future may be at stake."

**Roads Outside of Bayville Mall**

Scott neared Bayville Mall in the X-van with Vince, Alex, and Jean ready to shop. Normally, he would have taken his car, but the X-van would give them more trunk space and with the list Jean prepared with Kitty, Emma, and Betsy they were going to need it. Armed with their own cash and the Professor's credit card, they had to buy decorations, food, and pick up their clothes. And this was just the first run. There were sure to be other costs and a week didn't seem long enough.

Jean was restless, going over her list feverishly and plotting out their course while Alex and Vincent awaited what was sure to be a busy day. Having already gone through this drill before, Vince knew what to expect. Having a big budget made every little thing seem indispensable. All they had to do was cross a store that had something in the window that looked remotely alluring and Jean would jump at the chance. Emma did the same when they got married and Jean seemed every bit as excited.

"Good God, Jean. Do you really expect us to get everything on that list?" commented Alex as they exited the highway.

"Not everything," said Jean, still making additions with a pen, "At least not on this trip."

"Well if it's anything like the trips Emma took, the X-van may not be big enough," said Vincent.

"Maybe we should have brought a dump truck instead," joked Alex.

"Will you guys knock it off already?" groaned Jean, "I'm getting married. It's a big deal and requires a lot of stuff."

"Stuff for who?" questioned Alex, "Scott bro, you're the groom. Try and exert some influence here."

"I would," he shrugged, "But like you said, I'm the groom. How much influence does that lend me?"

"Spoken like a true married man already," grinned Vincent.

Scott and Vincent shared a good laugh while Alex rolled his eyes. He still couldn't understand how getting married would take away so much of a guy's backbone. Scott was supposed to be the leader of the X-men and already he was succeeding all authority to his fiancé. He had given up trying to understand it.

While they pulled up towards the mall, the four X-men didn't notice an individual weaving through traffic behind them on a motorcycle. It was Cable and he was being careful not to draw too much attention. He kept scanning every car near him and every possible attack point. Any minute now Nimrod could leap out and attack. And that was something he couldn't allow.

He accelerated closer and activated the Professor in his arm so he could do a scan. The machinery in his eye flashed as he got a read out of the four occupants in the van.

"Scott Summers, Alex Summers, Jean Grey, and Vincent Freeman," he said to himself, "Of all the close targets I get these four…gotta love the irony."

Grunting to himself, Cable pulled back to avoid suspicion. But unknown to him, Jean briefly sensed his telepathic presence when he did the scan. It was brief, yet noticeable. It was enough to make her stop going over her list and look out the rear view mirror. But when she saw nothing out of the ordinary she wrote it off.

"What was that?" she said mutely, briefly feeling her temple.

"Is everything alright, Jean?" asked Scott, sensing her state of mind through their link.

"What? Oh yeah, sure," she said, shaking her clear of such things, "Just thought I sensed something, that's all."

She didn't sound too convincing, but upon seeing her go back to her list he shrugged it off. Jean may not have been as good a telepath as the Professor, but she was good enough to sense something suspicious and rarely made mistakes. He just hoped it wasn't too big a deal. They had enough to worry about with their wedding just ahead.

**Parking Lot**

After five minutes of searching for a spot, Scott parked the X-van in the garage on the first level. Then he, Jean, Alex, and Vincent got out and began what was sure to be an extensive trip.

Shortly after they entered the second level, Cable arrived in his bike and parked in a spot right across from their van. He did another quick scan, looking for anything that may indicate a presence. So far he sensed nothing, but that was hardly a comfort. That may only mean Nimrod's systems were advanced enough to evade him. That made trailing the X-men all the more important.

He quickly made sure his trench coat and hat concealed him enough to walk in public. With metal limbs and a false eye he was sure to stand out in a crowd. Thankfully, there were sunglasses in the saddlebag and his hat concealed a fair portion his face. And for his weapon, he made sure it was secure in his holster behind his trench coat. Once satisfied, he casually walked in through the same entrance as the others hoping he wasn't too late.

"Here goes nothing."

Meanwhile, above the parking garage a lone police cruiser pulled up to the front entrance. Inside the disguised Nimrod maintained a fix on the four signatures it detected. Given that these targets were closest, the mission had an optimal chance of success if it took them out while they were cut off from support. Once some primary targets were neutralized, its main targets would be much easier to take on.

It didn't bother to park the cruiser in any lane. There was no time to abide by traffic rules while the targets were getting lost in the busy mall crowd. And if it couldn't follow, it would trail.

"Officer? Excuse me, officer?" said one of the mall security guards, "Um…you can't park that cruiser in this lane."

Nimrod turned towards the man and did a threat scan. The officer was poorly armed and in poor physical shape. It would have been easy to shove him aside, but it didn't need heat from authorities at the moment.

"Take it," it said, tossing him the keys, "I've got work to do."

The guard didn't ask questions. He just took the keys and shrugged, assuming it was official police business. And as a security guard, that was something he didn't want to get involved in.

Upon entering the mall, Nimrod stood at the central map and looked around. The structure was three levels and bustling with people. And somewhere within this crowd were the four targets it was programmed to take down. Thanks to its mimicry of a police officer it should be easy to get through the crowd. It only needed to get close enough for a single defining shot.

"Commencing search," the systems read, "Objective: destroy."

**Bayville Wedding Shop**

Scott and Jean got off to a productive start, entering the wedding shop they had already made reservations at for a dress and tux. They also sold other supplies like decorative mesh for flowers and wrapping paper for gifts. While Scott made sure his tux fit, Jean went to work buying what she could to fulfill the needs of her list. It didn't take long for her to fill up a couple of bags. Thankfully, Vincent was there and super strength came in real handy when shopping for weddings.

"Who the hell would need a 200 dollar silver frame for a tiny picture?" muttered Alex as Jean shoved an ever increasing load of accessories into his bag.

"It's not just a frame, Alex. It's the centerpiece for the reception," justified Jean.

"You know you can get something that looks just as good at a Wal-Mart."

"Hey, a girl only gets so many chances to have her dream wedding and there's no way I'm going to cheapen it," she said strongly, "Now shut up and help me find something to decorate the cake."

"I give up," groaned Alex.

"What took so long?" said Vincent.

Jean continued to pour over the merchandise. The excited little girl in her got the better of her. Everything was so elegant and festive that she wanted to have it all for her wedding. Marrying the love of her life was not something to be taken lightly and while she always chided Kitty for having such exuberant spending habits this was one occasion where she didn't mind it.

When Scott finally came out with his tux in hand, he laughed to himself at how many bags they had already stuffed. The Professor was sure to be surprised as well when he got the bill for all this, but if it made his future wife happy then it was worth working it off in the long run.

"Well my tux is finally ready," he said, "Are you done yet, Jean?"

"Are you kidding?" she scoffed, "There's so much more we have to do. I don't know how we'll squeeze in lunch."

"Well we better if we're to keep our strength up," said Vincent.

"So says the man who has super strength and made it through a wedding with Emma Frost," joked Jean, "Come on, guys! We've got plenty of time to be tired after the wedding. Now it's crunch time."

"Oh joy," sighed Alex.

Jean managed to fit a few more things in the bag Alex was carrying before they got in line to pay. But while they did their thing, Nimrod was on its way. Having worked its way through this complex maze of human consumption, it was finally closing in. Its scanners were getting a strong reading on their mutant signatures. They were on this level. But until it had them in its sights it would stay concealed.

In the opposite direction, Cable was trying to avoid the crowds as he worked his way closer to the wedding shop. He could see them in the window at the cash register up front. They were completely exposed and open to anybody who passed by. It was a dangerous position, but he had to get closer in order to set up a defense.

"Damn it, where are you?" he mused.

Cable finally found a clearing near a bench just outside the wedding shop. He still wasn't sensing anything, but his instinct told him that Nimrod was near. He kept his good eye on Scott, Jean, Alex, and Vincent while he used his artificial eye to look for Nimrod. He activated an X-ray scanner that was built into the mechanical part of his body. It came in handy when he had to scan through doors and walls to find an open path, but he never used it like this before.

Beneath their skin, most every human looked the same. There was an outline of their skeleton and a translucent layer of flesh surrounding it. After a few quick scans he noticed the image was somewhat distorted. Grunting to himself, Cable tried to make adjustments without looking suspicious. That trip through time must have been more stressful on his circuits than he thought.

While he was busy scanning, the police officer that hid Nimrod just beneath the surface approached the wedding store. Its scanners were red hot, indicating the targets were near. But it could not get a visual confirmation because the crowd was obstructing its view.

All the while, Jean and the others were oblivious to what was going on.

"Looks like where done here," said Jean after paying with the Professor's card, "Ready for the next stop?"

"Does it matter what we say?" asked Alex as he hitched up one of the bags.

"Nope, not really," grinned Jean, "Now let's get to the bakery before it gets crowded. We've got to make reservations before all the good stuff runs out."

"You know, she's starting to sound like you, Scott," commented Vince under his breath, "What with the leadership and all."

"Guess that's what happens when you've been together as long as we have," he shrugged.

"Makes you wonder if your kids will share the same traits, huh?"

Scott shifted awkwardly and turned away to hide his blush. Vincent could only laugh. He could tell that thought had crossed his mind at least once since he proposed to Jean. It sure crossed his when he and Emma were preparing for the arrival of their son. And if Scott and Jean planned on having kids one day it was sure be an issue sooner or later, but with a wedding coming up Scott seemed to prefer it to be later.

They were just about to exit the shop. Alex continued to make comments to Vincent while Jean eagerly went over her list again with Scott looking over her shoulder. It was at this point the crowd cleared enough for Nimrod to finally see them. And when it did, the eyes of the advanced robot killer flashed dark red.

Its mission program worked swiftly, scanning the faces and signatures of each mutant. It was the visual confirmation it had been looking for. Now it could move in. It started shoving people aside and pushing towards the four youths, causing somewhat of a commotion as it never took its eyes off the targets.

Such a commotion didn't go unnoticed by Cable. He sensed something a miss and turned his flashing eye towards it. Then in a matter of seconds he saw what he had been looking for. While the surrounding people read like normal humans, this one individual who was dressed in the attire of an authority figure read different. He saw no bones under his skin. In fact, he couldn't even see through his skin. The X-rays reflected back like a mirror, indicating a metallic shell of very advanced quality. It left no doubts to who this was.

"Nimrod…" he grunted.

Time slowed down as he looked back towards Scott, Jean, Alex, and Vincent and then back at Nimrod. He was getting close and he could see the eyes of the officer glowing. One shot and his mission would be a failure. He had to act fast, even if it meant blowing his cover.

While this was going on, Jean picked up on some thought projections. It was the same feeling she had as before, only this time it was stronger. And it all seemed to come from a strange man in a trench coat who was walking towards them.

"Jean? Jean, what is it?" asked Scott, sensing that look on her face again.

"Something's wrong," she said grimly.

Then before he could inquire further, the mysterious man shed his trench coat and whipped out an ominous looking gun. Scott saw this and so did Vincent, but before they could react he aimed the weapon and yelled out.

"Get down!"

A powerful bang shattered the casual calm of the mall as Cable's gun fired a blast of energy that hit the approaching Nimrod point blank. Despite being moments away from taking out its targets, the advanced robot humanoid was knocked back by the force of the blow. The surface image of the officer was shattered, revealing a gaping hole in its chest showing its advanced quantum circuits.

"What in God's name?" exclaimed Vincent as he and the others watched.

"Wow, bet they don't sell that at the Sharper Image," said Alex.

Nimrod's cover was completely blown and it caused an immediate reaction. The image of the uniformed police officer faded and seven-foot-tall humanoid that was Nimrod's true form took shape, much to the shock and amazement of numerous onlookers.

"Stealth compromised. Initiate attack mode."

"Oh no you don't!" grunted Cable.

Cocking his gun, Cable let out a barrage of bursts. Each one packed a heavy punch, shattering Nimrod limb from limb and scattering its parts all over the mall floor. Screams quickly followed as shocked onlookers were jolted from their state of mind. It was a bizarre sight, but one that was clearly dangerous. And from the looks if it, it wasn't something they wanted to get in the crossfire of.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"I don't know, but I'm out of here!"

While many scrambled and fled, the four X-men held back and watched in amazement as Cable unloaded on the strange humanoid machine. He fired at it until it was nothing but a pile of scrap metal. But even then he kept shooting. It wasn't until it was steaming from the heat that he finally stopped.

"Dude…" said Alex in a daze.

Cable ignored their gazes and approached the pile of shards. That was way too easy. No way the ultimate killing machine would go down that easily. And as always, his worst instincts turned out to be right.

The steam hadn't even stopped rising as the shards started glowing and moving on their own. Then by some strange force even he couldn't begin to describe, all the miniature components started coming together and reconstituting themselves.

"You've gotta be kidding me," said Scott, his eyes wide behind his ruby quartz glasses.

"Uh…sir?" said Jean as she began to approach Cable.

But she didn't get far before Cable turned towards her and barked the only advice that was viable at this point.

"What are you waiting for, X-men? Run!"

"Good advice," said Alex, "Come on, guys! Let's get out of here!"

But for Scott, Jean, and Vincent that wasn't their nature. X-men didn't run from a fight that had lives at stake. And with all the people scrambling for safety, there were plenty of chances for everybody to get hurt.

"Wait! We have to…" began Jean

"I said go!" yelled Cable, "That thing is after you! Get as far away as possible!"

"After us?" exclaimed Scott, "Just what the hell is…"

"You want to ask questions? Or do you want to live? Now shut up and get out of here!"

Everything was happening so fast. They didn't even know this guy and he was already barking out orders. But given what they saw with that strange humanoid it was pretty good advice. And if he was right, it was probably best they get away from a crowded place like this.

"You guys coming or what?" exclaimed Alex, already eager to get out of this place.

Vincent didn't need to be told twice, but Jean still lingered. She remained fixated on the white haired man aiming his gun at the reforming Nimrod. Something about him seemed strange. Even in the heat of the moment she sensed it, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She would have liked to probe further, but Scott took her hand and pulled her away.

"Come on, Jean! Let's go!"

Abandoning her curiosity for the moment, she left Cable to deal with Nimrod. It was almost completely reformed. Only the head wasn't completed. But Cable had no intention of letting it get that far.

"Ready for more, Nimrod?"

He was about to fire another shot, when suddenly the arm shot out like a tentacle and socked him hard in the gut. The unexpected blow knocked Cable off his balance and knocked him nearly thirty feed back. And it didn't stop there. Once he was on the ground, Nimrod's hand grew and grabbed him by the neck.

"Ack!" he choked, trying to pry free from the metal grip.

"Threat identified. Subject: Cable. Threat level: severe. Action: destroy."

"I…don't…think…so!" he grunted.

His eye flashed briefly. Then he launched a telekinetic burst, breaking the grip from his neck and freeing him. But Nimrod had no intention of letting this obstruction stand in its way. Its scanners were quick to remind him that his targets were getting away.

"Targets fleeing. Engage pursuit mode."

It was a simple difference assessment. Cable wasn't the target. The X-men were. And if its memory banks were accurate, killing the targets would neutralize him anyways. With its head now formed, it grabbed the hapless human by the leg and flung him across the hall into a clothing store where he landed in a pile of unpacked clothes. It cared not whether he got up. It had a mission.

"Activating thrusters."

White hot flames erupted from the humanoids feet, launching it into the air as a deadly projectile. And with the signatures still locked, it flew down the first floor halls despite the many bewildered gasps of onlookers.

Cable was sore and demoralized, now lying in a pile of what he surmised was women's dresses. Nimrod sure knew how to rub salt in the wound, but he didn't have time to be embarrassed. Now Nimrod was on the move and he couldn't let it get too far.

"Oh no you don't, bucket head!" he grunted, "I'm not through with you!"

Ignoring the look crowds gave him as he ran out the hole through the glass he came in through, he ran off in pursuit of Nimrod.

Meanwhile, the four X-men reached the parking garage where they parked the X-van. Forgoing their bags, they scrambled into the vehicle and Scott jumped into the driver's seat. They still didn't know what they were running from, but if the way that thing repaired itself was any indication they didn't have a lot of time.

"Everybody buckle up," warned Scott, "This could be a bumpy ride."

"Don't need to tell me twice!" said Alex, "Think that guy took care of whatever that thing was?"

"Somehow I doubt it," said Jean anxiously.

"What makes you say that?"

"Look out the back and see for yourself."

Alex turned his head and so did Vincent. They quickly wished they hadn't because they were just in time to see the menacing robot they saw earlier flying right towards them after blowing a hole in the wall with god knows whatever weapons it was equipped with. It seemed reasonable to assume the worst for the mysterious figure that saved them earlier.

"I'd gun it if I were you," warned Vincent.

"Way ahead of you," he said, shifting the van into high gear, "Hold on!"

The tires of the X-van screeched as they backed out of the parking spot quickly and shifted into overdrive, leaving a streak of dust behind them. The X-van was designed with a little extra horsepower. Scott should know because he helped put it in. And this would be the first time he put it to the test.

However, there was little room to accelerate. They were already at the first turn and the rocket power driving the robot's flight capabilities was helping it gain ground fast. Once it was close enough its eyes flashed bright red with intent.

"Target locked."

Then in a bright burst of laser light, it shot at the X-van. But just as it fired, Scott hooked the wheel hard to the left to turn the corner. The shot grazed the rare light, but hit a black mini-van that was parked just besides them, causing a powerful explosion that echoed through the garage and blew out the windows on most nearby cars. It was so intense the heat was felt in the X-van through the open windows, giving them a general idea of the kind of firepower this thing was packing.

"Wow!" exclaimed Alex, "You better step on it, bro!"

"Don't worry, this is what the X-van was built for!" said Scott in a determined tone.

"Need I remind you that we're in a freakin' parking garage?"

"Not for long," he said, "Jean, take the wheel. I have an idea."

"I think I know what you have in mind," said Jean, sensing it through their link, "And for the record, I think it's a very bad idea."

Scott rolled down the window and leaned out and Jean took the wheel while still in her seat. She needed to steady the van somewhat as they accelerated down the narrow parking garage. Behind them Nimrod flew right through the still smoking debris causes by the explosion. Its eyes were still glowing, ready for another shot. And it appeared it had its targets boxed in. The probability for success suddenly seemed much higher.

Then Scott leaned out the driver's side and removed his glasses. He then fired a concentrated optic blast at an open spot of the concrete side rail at the end of the garage. His powerful beams blew a sizable opening into the outside where a sudden drop awaited them. It was at this point that everybody braced themselves.

"Hold on!" warned Jean as she hit the accelerator.

The engine roared through the confined space as the X-van shot out of the second story parking garage, blowing past a tree and plummeting towards a busy street below. Now it was Jean's turn to do her part. Letting go of the wheel, she clutched her temples and summoned her telekinesis to level the van and carry it towards the street at a safe trajectory. Well, at least as safe as the X-van could be at this angle. And because it was so heavy she could do but so much. The landing was less than perfect.

"Umf!" grunted Scott as he was forced to hold on tight as the van hit the street with a thud.

Now on the ground, Scott took over while Jean caught her breath from mental strain. They landed right in the middle of traffic, causing plenty of screeches and horn honks from bewildered drivers. But they didn't have time to collect themselves. Nimrod was right behind him and closing fast.

"Target now in open field. Activating advanced pursuit program."

"Damn, that thing doesn't miss a beat," grunted Scott as he stepped on the accelerator.

"Think you can avoid it in this traffic?" asked Vincent.

"Only one way to find out."

Scott summoned his vast driving skill to begin evasive maneuvering through the busy parkway. He activated the X-van's overdrive mode. This is where all the adjustments and additions he, Beast, and Logan made were put to the test. And it looked like this one would be a trial by fire.

He could still see Nimrod in his rear view mirror and its eyes were still glowing with intent. It showed just how serious it was, firing off a couple more high intensity rounds that kicked up shards of asphalt and concrete. But thanks to the X-van's advanced suspension and speed, he avoided them. Nimrod didn't look dissuaded though. Flying overhead, its sights were locked on and it was only a matter of time before its targets ran out of road.

**Cable**

After collecting himself, Cable shoved through bewildered crowds and a few security guards to get back to the garage. There he jumped onto his stolen motorcycle and drove out in the path of Nimrod. He couldn't afford to fall too far behind. Those four weren't going to last long against Nimrod. He had to catch up.

"Hope I'm not too late," he grunted as he revved the engine.

He didn't have to travel far to see Nimrod's handiwork. The car it blew up earlier was still smoking, filling the area with noxious fumes. Then he saw a gaping hole in the parking garage wall. It looked big enough for a van to drive through, which was the only clue Cable needed.

He kicked the motorcycle into high gear and drove out through the opening at high speeds. Below, a traffic jam formed in wake of the chaos of the chase between Nimrod and the X-men. But Cable didn't have time to wait for it to clear. The robot assassin was probably bearing down fast and he had to get to it.

With a few telekinetic shoves, he skidded atop a lone driver's fancy car.

"Hey!" exclaimed the driver.

But his yell fell on deaf ears as Cable weaved past a couple of cars and drove on the shoulder, approaching speeds upwards of a hundred miles per hour. It would have been nice of this thing would go faster, but that's the trade off of stealing some old time gasoline powered motorbike.

"Damn piece of junk! Come on!" he grunted, "I've got a future to save!"

**The Highway**

Another blast from Nimrod narrowly missed the X-van as the chase heated up. They were off the parkway now and on the highway just in time for midday traffic no less. Even the X-van couldn't do anything about the cars that constantly got in the way, allowing the flying robot humanoid to stay close. It was only through Scott's desperate driving that they weren't a smoldering pile of metal right now.

One more blast drove three more cars off the road, kicking up dust that momentarily blinded Scott's view of the road. Jean, Alex, and Vincent hung on with growing anxiety. They were beginning to see that this was no ordinary foe.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" exclaimed Alex.

"I'm already in overdrive and in case you haven't noticed we're not the only ones on the road!" yelled Scott as he honked the horn to get cars out of the way.

"Well we can't keep this up," said Jean, watching as another blast nearly drove them off the road.

"Then we'll have to fight back," said Vincent, "Alex, how's your aim?"

"Been practicing, but now I wish I practiced more," he said, undoing his seatbelt.

"It'll have to do," said Vincent, "Jean, we may need some shielding."

"With the heat that thing is packing I don't know if that'll help," she said, putting her hands on her temples, "But I'll do my best."

Despite the turbulence, Vincent and Alex got up from their seats and gathered in the back. Vince then unlocked the doors and opened them up to reveal Nimrod flying close behind them. It seemed to take notice and drew closer to their images.

"Targets locked," reported its sensors.

But before it could fire, Alex and Vincent unleashed focused blasts. Vince hit Nimrod right in the head while Alex's shot hit just below the right shoulder. Both bursts were powerful, leaving dents in the armor and causing sparks to fly from the face. It also disoriented Nimrod somewhat, but it didn't last long as it quickly fixed itself.

"Targets reacquired."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Alex, "What's that thing made of anyways?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it was built to take punishment," said Vincent.

"Well keep firing!" shouted Scott from the driver's seat, "I'm going to try and take this off the highway. At least that way we can keep innocent people from getting hurt."

The tires screeched as Scott hooked the wheel and crossed over two lanes and exited the highway. Nimrod followed suit, catching up quickly and firing a shot right at the van. This time they couldn't avoid it, but thankfully Jean's telekinetic shield protected them. It still caused a miniature explosion and even cracked some windows, but it kept them intact.

"Augh!" grunted Jean, blood already seeping down her nose, "That thing hits hard! I don't know if I can keep it up."

"Do what you can, Jean. We've got to find a way to ditch this thing!" said Scott, pushing the engine even further as they entered the back roads.

"Easier said than done," groaned Alex.

He and Vincent fired more shots at Nimrod, but this time it was smart enough to see it coming and avoid them. It showed that this was a sophisticated intelligence they were fighting against. It wasn't like a sentinel which just lumbered along. This thing was using advanced tactics to hunt them down and it was getting harder to hold this thing off.

Not far behind, Cable was approaching on his bike. Having weaved his way through traffic he was finally closing in. He could see Nimrod tailing the X-van closely. It was still intact so that was one good sign. But at the rate Nimrod was firing it couldn't last.

"Now it's my turn," he said as he kicked the motorcycle into high gear.

He was just in range and Nimrod's back was to him. He had the perfect shot and he was primed to take it. Reaching into his holster, Cable drew his gun and turned up the energy level. Once it was charged he took his shot. It didn't hit in the head where he wanted, but it still did plenty of damage.

"Damage sustained. Initiate emergency attack plans."

A large chunk of its torso had been blown away, causing a brief lapse in its processors. It turned around and found that the subject known as Cable was still functioning. It must not have slowed him down enough and now he was compromising the mission.

Nimrod turned and drew its sights on Cable, who fearlessly accelerated closer to get a better shot of the robot humanoid. But before it could get another shot off, Alex and Vince it from behind. And this time they did more damage, adding to the hole already left by Cable.

"Hey metal-head! Forgetting something?" taunted Alex.

"Remind me to thank that guy," said Vince, impressed with the damage he did.

Nimrod was in a bind. It was boxed in between two targets. The mission could not be completed like this. It had to take back the advantage. The most logical course of action was to fly higher and retake the rear. But before it could initiate its plans, Cable took aim and fired again. This time he hit exactly where he wanted to.

"Sleep tight, Nimrod," he said.

The powerful shot literally tore off Nimrod's right leg. And with the thruster in its left foot still going, it tumbled erratically out of control and spiraled into a field adjacent to the road. The impact was rough, further disrupting its circuits and attack patterns. But this wasn't anything it couldn't repair itself from. The targets could still be neutralized.

However, Cable wouldn't have it. Nimrod may be advanced, but that didn't mean it couldn't be slowed down. Cable turned his weapon onto its highest power setting, which was very dangerous but given the circumstances it called for a little risk-taking. Then with the motorcycle going full speed, he gunned the bike hard towards the guard rail and with a healthy lift from telekinesis he hit the rail and launched it into the air, back flipping off it in the process.

Nimrod was just picking itself up off the ground, preparing to fix itself so it could take off again. But the first thing it saw was a motorcycle heading right towards it. And just before it hit, Cable leaped off the bike and fired a risky shot right at his vehicle. When it hit, a blinding flash engulfed the area around the robot. The impact of the shot triggered an explosion resembling a miniature nuclear bomb. It was so intense, the shockwave nearly knocked Cable off his feet. But he wasn't too impressed.

"So much for the bike," he said.

It was a great deal of destructive power, but he knew even that wouldn't stop Nimrod. Even if he blew it up into a billion pieces, they would find their way back to each other eventually. At least this way he had time to regroup.

While Cable turned away from the explosion, the four X-men watched in amazement. Scott stopped the car and got out with Jean. Aside from the blast, a stunt like that was both awe inspiring and fool hardy. Either this guy was very skilled or something wasn't quite right with him. And judging by how he looked with the white hair, the scars on his face, and the cybernetic limbs it was probably a combination of the two.

"Is it gone?" said Alex as he and Vincent climbed out of the back.

"No," said Cable bluntly, "It'll reform. It always does."

"Just what the hell was that thing?" asked Scott, "And moreover, who the hell are you?"

Cable turned towards Scott and Jean, his face bearing a strange disposition. Under normal circumstances he would have just brushed comments like that off. It was part of his battled hardened nature. But this was a special instance. While he didn't show it, standing this close to them was a conflicting moment. But he didn't have time to consider it.

"Call me, Cable," he said, "And right now, I'm the only hope you've got of stopping that thing and stopping a world of other horrors that are bound to happen if you don't do exactly as I say."

"And we should believe you, why?" said Alex skeptically.

"Alex, he saved our butts in case you've forgotten," reminded Vincent, "I think he deserves the benefit of the doubt."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said Cable, "Now tell me you've got a radio or something in that van you can use to contact the Professor Xavier and the rest of the X-men."

Now it was starting to get creepy. Even though they were public figures, him knowing about the X-men and the Professor was cause for discomfort.

"Hold on…" said Jean, approaching the strange man, "What's your interest in Professor Xavier and the X-men?"

"Everything," answered Cable sternly, "And if you don't want to be around when Nimrod reforms, I'd call him and tell him to gather everybody and meet in a remote location far from the mansion."

Scott folded his arms skeptically. Nobody talked that way to his fiancé and he didn't take kindly to anybody who was intent on messing with the X-men.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself, Cable," said Scott suspiciously, "Help or not, why should we trust you?"

"Because I know a thing or two that may very well impact you and everybody you care about, Scott Summers," said Cable, "And if you, Jean, Alex, Vincent, Emma, Kurt, Rogue, Logan, Ororo, and everybody else back at the mansion want to know the full story you'll do as I say."

That definitely got their attention. Whoever this Cable guy was, he knew their names and the names of everybody back at the institute. They never even met him before and he was looking at them as if he knew them. There was something powerful about such a look. It couldn't be faked. Jean didn't need telepathy to sense that. He was serious about every word he said and given what they just faced it might be worth hearing him out.

"I'm not going to fight you, but you're officially stuck with me so you might as well accept it. I'm on a mission and the future of you and many others depend on whether or not you and the X-men will help me."

* * *

_Up next: Cable reveals a dark future to the X-men_

_**AN: I have been very disappointed in the reviews thus far. Reviews have always motivated me to make my stories better, but so far I've gotten so few it's hard to get excited about this fic. I don't want to stop so I implore everybody to please review! If I'm doing something wrong let me know! I'm open to constructive criticism so please give me some feedback. The button is just below this text. Don't be afraid to press it or send me an email if that's what you prefer. Thank you.**__  
_


	3. A Bleak Future

**Days of Future Hellfire  
Chapter 3: A Bleak Future**

**AN: I'll say it again just like the last chapter. Please take the time to review. They have really died off lately and it's very discouraging to me as a writer. I don't want this to be my last fic in Evo ever and I need feedback to become a better writer. Thank you and enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**X-jet**

Things aboard the X-jet and the Velocity were a mess. Confusion reigned as some complained while others speculated as to what was going on. The Professor got just one phone call from Jean then he evacuates everybody from the institute. It was brash by any standards, but to do it without giving a clear reason was especially suspicious. While the X-men were no strangers to sudden crisis, they never acted without reason.

"This is, like, too weird," said Kitty, "What could be so pressing that everybody has to drop everything and move out to the middle of nowhere?"

"I don't know, but I sure hope it's not another supernatural entity bent on entering our world and making a new Hell on Earth," groaned Betsy.

"Dang it, Bets, don't even joke about that kind of thing," said Rogue, "It was bad enough the first time around."

"Eh for all we know it's just a false alarm," shrugged Remy.

"I don't think so," said Piotr, "The Professor seemed pretty serious when he told us to evacuate the mansion."

"Let's hope it's not too serious, ja?" said Kurt, "Ve have enough chaos vith Scott and Jean's vedding already."

"With our luck, who knows?" mused Wanda.

While the team debated, Emma sat up front while Xavier and Beast flew the X-jet. She was holding baby Jack securely in her arms, trying to shield him from any turbulence. Under normal circumstances she never would have taken Jack away from the protection of the institute. At first she fought Xavier's order, but he insisted to the point where she contacted Vince through their link and he persuaded her to come. And judging by the seriousness in his tone, this was big.

In times past she wouldn't have hesitated to get out and help the X-men, but with a baby to look after everything had changed. Looking down at her son, she prayed this wasn't something that would put him in danger. She couldn't contemplate any harm coming to him. She'd lost enough in her life to even think about it so she hugged him tighter even though he fussed.

"Shh…it'll be okay, sweetie," said Emma softly, "Mommy won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

From the pilot's seat, Xavier sensed this and grew concerned. Jean seemed very worked up when she told him about what happened with the man known as Cable and this Nimrod thing. Evacuating the mansion was a serious move, but he took Jean at her word. And hopefully he would get some answers when he met with this Cable figure.

**Velocity**

The New Mutants sat in anticipation as they followed the X-jet, not knowing what this mess was about. Logan was in the pilot's seat yelling occasionally at everybody in back and telling them to pipe down. He was taking this matter much more seriously since it came from Jeannie and Xavier. His instincts were already on alert even if he didn't know the details. Thankfully Ororo sat next to him and helped keep him calm.

Mystique and Irene, on the other hand, were much more reserved. Irene was still distant after waking up from her dream earlier that morning and Mystique protectively sat by her. She had yet to tell her the full story, but her instinct told her it was very pressing. And with Irene's visions, she found it was usually best to assume the worst.

"How bad is it, Irene?" asked Mystique, "How much should I worry?"

Irene took off her glasses and sighed. Normally the future seemed so clear to her. But for the first time in the many years she had been having visions, the future was truly in chaos.

"I'd worry a great deal, Raven," she said ominously, "I've been seeing some very horrible things lately. But that's not what disturbs me. There's something different about these visions."

"What do you mean?" asked Raven curiously, "What's going on?"

"That's just it. I'm not entirely sure. But somehow, I sense that the future and the present are becoming entwined. And if this chaos is not reconciled, then the horrors I've seen are the least of our worries."

**Caves**

After making their getaway, Scott drove the X-van through a maze of back roads until they reached an area all too familiar to the X-men. It was the area they took shelter in the fateful day the institute had been destroyed and they were forced to hold up somewhere away from public scrutiny. It hadn't changed much since that time, still as unpleasant and dingy as ever. But they didn't have a choice. It was only here in the remote wilderness that the monstrous machine that tried to kill them couldn't detect them. At least that's what the mysterious stranger calling himself Cable told them.

Along the way, Jean called the Professor and told him to gather everybody at the mansion and meet them at the cave. It was an awkward moment for her, having to explain why she called for such a serious course of action. She had to hold back her embarrassment when she told them some guy with metal arms, white hair, and a battle scarred face helped fight off a strange robot humanoid that tried to kill them. But given what they faced before he gave her the benefit of the doubt and after some brief debate, Xavier issued the order.

While they waited at the cave, Cable paced restlessly. He kept scanning the horizon with his gun drawn, looking for any sign that Nimrod had followed them. With each second that passed, it seemed more likely that they finally lost him. That was good in some ways, but he knew they hadn't lost him for long. Nimrod would never stop and it was only a matter of time before they had to face it again. He only wished he knew some way of destroying that monstrosity.

While Cable scanned, Scott and the others waited by the van with the beacon activated so the Professor could zero in on them. They stayed close, not knowing what to make of this man. He seemed bent on ensuring their safety, but there was something else about him that seemed very off.

"This guy is giving me the creeps," said Alex, "How much longer are we going to go along with him?"

"He said he wouldn't give the full details until he spoke to the Professor," said Scott, "We'll just have to wait and see."

"I don't know," said the younger Summers brother, "How do you know he won't try to kill us either?"

"Alex, if he really wanted to hurt us, don't you think he would have done it by now?" reasoned Vincent.

"Maybe he's just biding his time until we're all in one place?" Alex suggested.

"I don't think so," said Jean, not taking her eyes off Cable as he kept pacing, "I think he's telling the truth. I think he really does want to protect us."

"What makes you so sure, Jean?" asked Alex.

Jean sighed as she watched Cable do more rounds. He seemed to purposefully look away from them, almost as if to avoid making eye contact. Yet every so often his eyes drifted to her and Scott and whenever they did she felt something powerful. He seemed so familiar even though she never met him before. There was something very strange about this man. She just didn't know what it was.

"Well aside from the fact I'm psychic, there's just something about him that seems…right. I can see it in his eyes and sense it in his thoughts. Every time he looks at me, I get this feeling…"

"What do you mean?" asked Vincent curiously.

"I'm not sure," said Jean, still fixated on Cable, "There's just something about him I can't quite put my finger on."

Scott looked over at Cable as well. He noticed Cable look towards him and then look away. But for that brief instant he saw the stern fighter that fearlessly went head to head with that Nimrod thing flinch. He saw something in him and vice versa. He didn't know what it was, but he felt it in his gut.

"I know what you mean," said Scott, "Let's hope we can get some answers soon. Because it looks like Cable's gonna get his wish."

The four X-men turned their attention towards the sky where the X-jet and the Velocity were making their final descent. It was a relief seeing the rest of the team approach. Even if this Cable guy was a little off, at least they would have strength in numbers.

Vincent stood in a clearing and waved them in. He was especially concerned about reuniting with his wife and infant son. If this was as bad as Cable made it out to be, he needed to be near them. As long as he was around, no harm would come to them. He would see to it.

The X-jet landed first followed by the Velocity. Cable stood back, doing a scan with his eye to make sure nothing else was coming in. The area they were in was remote, but not remote enough to avoid Nimrod. The sooner he talked to Professor Xavier the better. The Velocity was first to unload. Logan walked out with Ororo by his side and the New Mutants behind him. They were all in uniform, an act of vigilance that Logan insisted upon. He didn't know what to expect so he was prepared for battle. But that didn't bother Cable. They were probably going to need it.

Next the X-jet unloaded and Emma was the first one out. She had seen Vincent waving them in from the window and the second the doors opened she rushed to him with baby Jack secure in her arms. Upon seeing her Vince ran over and threw his arms around his family.

"Vincent…" said Emma, relieved to be in her lover's arms, "What's going on? What's this about?"

"I don't know," he said, holding back a slight tear, "But I'm glad you're here…both of you."

They pulled away from each other and looked down at Jack. He had stopped fussing and was now looking up at them with those beautiful blue eyes of his. Vince and Emma smiled at such a precious sight, holding him protectively so that no harm would come to him.

Cable saw this sight and held himself back from commenting. He put his weapon away as his thoughts drifted back to the past. Had it really been this long? It seemed so alien to him even though it was part of the core of why he was doing this. It didn't just remind him of a cause, it reminded him of a promise he made to a close friend and a brother at arms.

'_Never thought I'd see that again.'_

Then from the top of the ramp, Professor Xavier wheeled out in his chair with the X-men following close behind.

"Professor, thank God you're here," said Jean as she and Scott ran to their mentor.

"I see you bought everybody," commented Scott, "Did you run into anything?"

"Thankfully no," said the Professor, "But I am curious as to why you called us out here. And I'm equally curious of this determined killer you spoke of."

"That's where I come in, Professor Xavier," said Cable.

Setting aside his weapon and alertness, Cable approached the man who held the hopes of so many on his weary shoulders. As he took in his appearance he was somewhat taken. His memory of this man was sketchy, but he still had this profound aura to him. It struck the hardened soldier in a way he hadn't anticipated. But he maintained his cool even as others cast him a curious gaze.

"And just who the hell are you, bub?" said Logan, quickly getting defensive.

"Easy Logan," said Beast, "Let's not be rude."

"Look who you're talking to," scoffed Cable, "Hell, I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Wolverine."

"Do I know you?" said Logan curiously.

"No, but I know you. I know all of you. And since we're short on time I'll cut to the chase. My name is Cable. I'm from the future. I'm the leader of the X-men forty years from now. And I'm here on a mission."

Needless to say, this earned him plenty of stares. Even though the X-men had faced plenty of bizarre situations before this was a new one on them. A guy who claimed to be from the future either had to be a little off by default, but judging by his looks alone there was definitely something up.

"Okay then…anybody want to stand up and make a comment?" said Bobby.

"Nah, too easy," scoffed Ray.

"Yeah, seriously from the future?" laughed Remy, "I'll believe dat when de Saints win de Superbowl."

"If he told me the winning lotto numbers, I'd believe him," shrugged Tabitha.

"Yeah, come on," said Wanda, "How dumb do you think we are?"

"I deal in magic and even I find that a little hard to believe," said August with a skeptical look.

Cable rubbed his head and groaned.

"I had a feeling I'd get this," he said.

The Professor shot his students a disapproving gaze, which helped shut them up. Others seemed equally skeptical. Many looked at Cable as if he would attack at any moment. But the professor had a knack for reading people and sensed he was entirely lucid in his claim.

"Cable…" said the Professor, "We mean no disrespect. Please tell us more. What exactly is this mission you speak of?"

"It's okay, Professor. And don't worry. I think I know how to prove my point."

Cable raised his cybernetic arm and activated the mini-computer built into it. He didn't have the luxury of preparing some kind of message or elaborate display, but he did have plenty of information in his memory banks that was sure to help his case. The first thing he brought up was a three-dimensional holographic image of the X-men. It was a familiar picture of the group photo they all took shortly after the victory over Apocalypse. But this was just the stepping stone to something much grander.

"I'm sure you all recognize this picture," said Cable, enlarging it so everybody could see, "If memory serves me right this was taken shortly after you triumphed over Apocalypse."

"Big deal," scoffed Rogue, "Ya could've got that from the internet for all we know."

"Okay, then what about these?"

The images then changed, shifting from pictures they knew of the past to images they never seen before. They included an image of an older Xavier riding in what appeared to be a high tech hover chair, an image of Logan in a slightly different uniform with a trace of gray hair, an older looking X-23 leading a mature looking New Mutants in advanced uniforms, and a shot of an older version of the X-men which included Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty in new uniforms.

To some it was impressive, offering a convincing glimpse of their future selves. For Xavier, it was even more powerful because the last photo precisely matched the image he had from his visions shortly after the Apocalypse experience. He hadn't shared those images with anybody since they happened and seeing them again struck him profoundly. It lent credibility to this man's claim that he was from the future.

"That image…" said Xavier.

"Wow…I like the new uniform," said Kitty, impressed with her future appearance.

"Yeah, but what's with the trench coat?" asked Rogue, finding her attire a bit more odd.

Cable then turned it off, not giving them too much time to take it in. He couldn't reveal too much. He had to break the news slowly. The others noticed Xavier becoming especially interested. He wheeled in closer to the mysterious figure, heightening the curiosity of the team.

"Professor?" began Betsy, but the Professor carried on.

"Okay Cable, you have my attention," he said strongly, "What's this about?"

"The future…" said Cable as he loaded another program on his arm, "A future so terrible that the human race is an endangered species. The time I come from is a planet left barren by decades of war. Every city, country, and continent has been wiped out. The land has been ruined, the sky darkened, and nearly every trace of human achievement has been destroyed. Life as we know it is on the brink. And it's all because of one thing…"

Then to everybody's dismay, Cable brought up an image of a sentinel. It was a sight that everybody knew and despised, but they listened on now that the Professor was fully engaged.

"Ugh, I knew zhose sentinels vould come back to haunt us," commented Kurt.

"You don't know the half of it, Nightcrawler," said Cable, "Not long from now, those metal-heads will start prowling the Earth by the thousands. Their mission then will be the same as it's always been…hunt down and kill all mutants. They'll come in swarms, blotting out the sun and showing no mercy to all those born with the X-gene. They know no nation, language, or allegiance. They'll do exactly what they've been programmed to do and nobody will stand in their way."

Then the image shifted, showing images of the sky filled with massive robot sentinels. Having gone toe-to-toe with these things before, it sent chills down everybody's spine. But nobody was more disturbed than Professor Xavier because this wasn't the first time he had seen this.

"My God…" he gasped, "So it really will happen…just like in my nightmares."

"You're nightmares?" said Irene, "You mean you've seen this too, Charles?"

"Indeed I have," said Xavier distantly, "Since Apocalypse I've had a dream where the sky fills with sentinels and they attack everywhere without warning. I've always thought it was just my fears manifesting in some dream, but you say this really happens?"

"You're damn right it happens," said Cable in a dark tone, "I know because I saw it. One of my earliest memories was watching these things begin what came to be known as the mutant massacre. It all happened so fast. It spread all over the world in the span of a few months. Nobody knows just how many people died, but it's a pretty safe bet it was in the tens of thousands."

"Good Goddess…" gasped Ororo, "But how? How could something like this be allowed to happen?"

Cable switched gears again and activated the history archives stored in his arm, bringing up images from his past and the near future of the X-men.

"It all starts with an assassination. One death and everything goes to Hell. The target will be future president, Edward Kelly. Shortly after being sworn in, he will be murdered in cold blood by a disgruntled mutant."

"Kelly?!" exclaimed Sam, "That guy becomes president?"

"Yes, and a lot of mutants will feel threatened by it," said Cable, "You will, your enemies will, and so will your allies. You all know the guy better than I do. You know how he feels about mutants. It was all part of a time of growing tension between humans and mutants that was kept in check for the most part by you guys. For a time you reached out to him and it looked like he wasn't out for war. But even the X-men couldn't have stopped what was already set in motion."

"Son-of-a-bitch," said Sage, rubbing her head in disbelief, "Who did it? Was it someone we know?"

"Not yet," said Cable as he brought up an image of the killer, "But it's not that simple. Believe it or not, Kelly was only part of a much bigger picture. And it all goes back to a group I'm sure some of you all remember well…the Hellfire Club."

The mention of that name sent shivers down everybody's spines. Jean, Emma, Vincent, Kurt, and Rogue were especially struck by their mention. They endured the worst of Hellfire's wrath, much of which they were still struggling with to this day. And to find out they were still active came as an agonizing shock.

"No way! Not a chance in Hell!" yelled Rogue.

"Easy cherè," said Remy, holding Rogue back with the help of Mystique.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Sage coldly, hugging her shoulders in distress

"That makes two of us," said Jean in a grim tone, leaning into Scott's arms.

"But we took those monsters down!" shouted Vincent, "Every last one of them!"

"Not everyone," said Cable, "Recognize this asshole?"

He then brought up the image of a neatly dressed man with blonde hair in a white Victorian suit. He wasn't as distinguishable as Shaw or Selene, but they did recognize him.

"Donald Pierce?" said Emma, hugging her son closer.

"You mean the man with the robot limbs?" said Piotr.

"Didn't we leave him a whining torso the first time we fought Hellfire?" inquired Warren.

"We did. I guess that wasn't enough," said Scott grimly, "So what happened? Did he revive Hellfire or something?"

"Not exactly," said Cable, "Although we didn't find out until much later, it turns out that Pierce had much greater ambitions after Hellfire went under. The seeds of those plans were already in motion when he commissioned the sentinel project several years earlier."

"Wait, I thought Bolivar Trask was the one responsible for the sentinels," said Beast.

"That's what they wanted you to think," said Cable ominously, "But Trask only provided the know-how. Pierce provided the resources and technology. It was his idea from the get-go. He developed this crazy belief that pure flesh mutated or otherwise was inept and cyborgs were the future."

"Little bastard," scowled Sage, "I always knew he was up to something."

"You have no idea…" Cable went on as he shifted modes again, "While Trask was the scapegoat for the first model, Pierce consolidated his resources towards creating a vast army of sentinels. Technically, they were under the name of the Friends of Humanity. It was convenient for Pierce because he already resented mutants, especially after you guys humiliated him. And while everybody thought those things were scrapped, he was making them more advanced and sophisticated than we ever could have imagined."

Grainy images of advanced sentinels being assembled and flown out shifted across Cable's holographic screen. It filled the X-men with anger in many ways because they were told by Fury and the government that these things were scraped. Then again Hellfire did have an extensive reach. It seemed as though no matter how much they beat them back they managed to rear their ugly heads somehow.

"And you say this man played a role in the assassination?" said Xavier, intent on knowing more.

"Not directly, but let's just say it worked out in his favor," said Cable, "He was actually pretty sneaky about it. On one hand he was one of Kelly's biggest contributor, but on the other he was stirring unrest among disgruntled mutants. One of which was the Morlocks."

"The Morlocks?" exclaimed Ray, having been a part of them in the past, "No way! They'd never cut a deal with a nut like him!"

"He didn't have to," said Cable grimly, "He only needed to appeal to the more militant faction that arose in the Morlocks."

"But I thought the Morlocks just wanted to be left alone," said Ororo, "They haven't caused any trouble since that Power8 incident. Evan has told me this repeatedly."

"And he's telling the truth," said Cable, "But that's now. In the near future, the Morlock population will increase. And with greater numbers come greater problems. The sewers will get crowded and a few bad apples will really start to rot. One of them is named Feral. And she's the one Pierce appeals to. She'll be the one who carries out the assassination. Just as easily as he got Kelly elected, he'll get him deposed. Feral, like Kelly, is just another pawn. And from there everything falls apart."

Cable switched his imager to show old news clips he had archived in his arm. He didn't have many, but they were enough to get the point across. It showed images of Kelly's funeral procession, the protests in the streets that follows, and the widespread outrage that sparks the next course of events in the upper echelons of power.

"The day after Kelly is laid to rest, the government authorized the Kelly Act. This bill puts the fate of every mutant on the planet in the hands of Bolivar Trask and his Friends of Humanity. With that authority, they unleash the sentinels. On paper they were only supposed to 'contain' mutants that were a problem. They hunted down the Morlocks, the X-men, and Magneto's soon-to-be-formed Mutant Liberation Front. They were so successful they took it a step further and started hunting anybody possessing an X-gene."

"So…they attack us," said Jamie as he anxiously gazed into the images, "Do any of us die?"

Cable hesitated before answering. While he had to tell the X-men the full story of what will happen, there were some details he just couldn't reveal. If they knew which one of them was destined to die in the initial attack, they may lose their will to fight and he couldn't have that. The stakes were too high to risk it.

"I can't say," he answered.

"You can't or you won't?" said Mystique harshly.

"Both," answered Cable, "All you need to know is they destroy the Xavier Institute, force Magneto into exile, and kill some of you in the process. But you won't be the only ones. Other countries will be scared into allowing the sentinels to purge their mutant population as well. It'll begin what we come to know as the Sentinel Wars."

More horrific images flashed through the projector. Scenes of sentinels filling the skies and chasing defenseless mutants sent chills down everybody's spine. Emma and Vince were especially struck, hugging their son and dreading a world of war for their baby to grow up in. Couples like Scott and Jean, Warren and Betsy, Kitty and Piotr, and Kurt and Wanda moved closer at such horrible sights. Some like Logan, Sage, and August scowled at such needless bloodshed. But most were too shocked to comprehend such horrors.

Even Cable could not hide his reaction to these images. They brought back a lot of painful memories that still haunted his nightmares. But nobody was more devastated by this revelation than Professor Charles Xavier, the man who dedicated his life to stopping this sort of terror.

"Then I failed," said Xavier in a morose tone, "All my work was for nothing."

"No Professor," said Cable strongly, "It wasn't for nothing. The reason I'm here and the reason I'm telling you this is because the future needs the X-men. Because it'll be the X-men that'll end this war and take down those metal motherfuckers once and for all."

"But how?!" exclaimed Wanda, "You already said humanity turned on us!"

"Humanity isn't the enemy. It never was," said Cable, "It was the sentinels. It all came back to the sentinels and how Pierce programmed them. See, he knew from the beginning that there was a flaw in the systems. It was a flaw he never revealed to Trask, the government, or even the Hellfire Club. This one flaw will turn the sentinels from humanity's greatest weapon to its ultimate destruction."

"Sounds quite menacing," said Beast as he tried to follow this reasoning, "What exactly is the nature of this flaw?"

"It was part of the sentinel's main protocol," Cable went on, "Every sentinel was hard wired with the long term function of protecting humans from mutants. On top of that was a learning program Pierce himself designed. This program allowed the sentinels to learn and adapt. The more it learned the more effecient they became. Trask left it unchecked so nobody had any idea of just how smart these things were becoming. But everybody found out when the sentinels came to one logical conclusion."

"What conclusion is that?" asked Sage, her computer-like mind intrigued by this process.

"That the only way to fully protect humans from mutants was to destroy the source of mutation."

"You mean…" said the Professor, who quickly caught on.

"Yes…the sentinels started hunting humans as well," said Cable as he changed the image on his holographic projected, "And at this point there were so many sentinels there was no way anybody could fight back. Billions were slaughtered. Bodies littered every major population center. But some were kept alive so they could begin integrating human flesh with machines. Emotion, free will, and everything else that makes us human was stamped out after being deemed a threat to human safety."

"And let me guess…Pierce controlled it all?" said Emma bitterly.

"Do I even have to say it?" said Cable coldly, "The guy has a serious god complex. Eventually he integrated himself the main body that controlled every sentinel. That mainframe is a super sentinel known as Mastermold and it was the enemy that the X-men and I dedicated our lives to taking down."

Cable then bought up an image of Mastermold. The image stirred a great deal of hatred in both him and everybody else who had first hand experience with a sentinel. It looked like a giant version of the original they all fought, only far more advanced and with a much more menacing face. And out of its core came an endless supply of new sentinels, each one with the same deadly intent as the other. They were mankind's demise incarnate, but the story wasn't over yet.

"Wait, I thought you said the X-men were destroyed first?" said Amara.

"Some were, but we were far from finished," said Cable, "Those that survived went underground and Professor Xavier here was the one that led them. He along with other mutants like Magneto came together and organized the seeds of what would later become the resistance against the sentinels. At first our numbers were small, but after they turned on humanity our ranks swelled and over time we grew stronger and began beating back the sentinel onslaught, freeing prisoners and destroying their facilities."

"So all hope was not lost. I didn't fail," said Xavier with a new light in his eyes.

"Far from it, Professor," said Cable, "It was your ideas that gave us hope for the future. It was your ideas that brought humans and mutants together to fight against the sentinels. Through battle after battle, we gained ground and learned the weaknesses of our enemies. We lost many along the way and the planet became a barren wasteland, but we came together and fought back. And eventually we learned enough about the sentinels to destroy them once and for all."

"You mean you stopped Pierce?" said Hank brightly.

"How the hell did you manage that?" said Ray skeptically.

"We took down Mastermold," said Cable, the memories of the assault still fresh in his mind, "It was the riskiest move we ever made. By attacking Mastermold, we would trigger a defense mechanism in every sentinel that would call them back to protect their creator. And if we could get them all in one place, we could destroy them all with an EMP burst from a device Forge built."

"Sounds like a suicide mission," commented Betsy.

"It was, but it was a gamble worth taking. First we found out where Mastermold was based. Then our human allies created a diversion in the ruins of New York City that drew their attention. At the same time, every X-men that had a breath in their lungs stormed the main facility and took Mastermold by surprise. Many died, but together we destroyed Mastermold. When the other sentinels found out they swarmed the area and we were about to detonate the EMP burst, but then Mastermold pulled a fast one on us and that's how I ended up here."

Cable turned off his holographic imager. He had shown enough horrid images to get their attention. Now they believed him and he could work on building their trust. He would need it for the other revelations he had in store.

"Turns out Mastermold was smarter than we all thought," said Cable morosely, "It realized years ago that the tide had turned and it had made a mistake in the early years by not taking the X-men out when it had the chance. That's why it began working on a fail-safe. I'm guessing it came to the conclusion that if it couldn't win in the present it would have to go to the past."

"So what? It built a time machine?" said Jubilee, "How'd a giant robot manage that?"

"Honestly Jubes, you think with everything we've seen from the Hellfire Club they wouldn't be capable of that?" scoffed Bobby.

Jubilee shrugged, finding it painfully obvious. If Selene could open a gateway to Hell then a time machine hardly seemed surprising. Cable alone was proof of that.

"It's true," said Cable, "It consolidated its resources to constructing a gateway into the past where it could send a single agent to take down the source of its destruction. In other words, you guys."

"That way we'd never live to organize humans and mutants against them," said Scott, now beginning to see the full picture, "Nothing would stand in Mastermold's way."

"Defeating the enemy before it even exists," said Laura, "It's the perfect tactic."

It all made sense now. If Donald Pierce and Mastermold were as determined as Cable said they were, this was the only logical course. With their resources they could pull it off and for Scott, Jean, Alex, and Vincent they came too close for comfort to succeeding. But there were still questions.

"I'm guessing that agent was that Nimrod thing," said Alex, "Just what the hell is that anyways?"

"The most advanced sentinel ever conceived," said Cable grimly, "Our intelligence about it is sketchy, but from what we know it's bad news. That thing is programmed to do one thing…kill its targets. It's made of some kind of advanced quantum metal that can change shape, adapt to new environments, and form weapons of almost any kind. It can also shape shift so you wouldn't even know it was near."

"So I noticed," said Jean, the memory from the mall still fresh in her mind, "I couldn't even pick up on it."

"But that's not the worst part," he went on, "That thing can also fix itself. Blow it away, cut it up, do whatever you want it just reforms and keeps killing."

"So how in the heck do you stop it?" asked Sam anxiously.

"If I knew that would we even have this problem, kid?!" exclaimed Cable, "I didn't plan on following it here. My team and I were ready to blow Mastermold sky high, but our intelligence team picked up on the plan and we had to act. So I jumped in after the thing as it disappeared into the time warp. There was room for only one so I came alone. After that they blew the whole place."

His tone was dark. They could tell he was disgruntled and understandably so. He had been so close to ending the war only for his enemy to pull a stunt like this. Now even more lives were at stake and not just theirs.

"So…how are you supposed to get back?" inquired Rahne.

"I can't," said Cable bluntly, "It's a one-way trip. It's just me and Nimrod. As long as that thing exists it will pursue you. It doesn't get tired, it doesn't hold back, and it knows no mercy. It's a cold, soulless machine and it will make sure that Donald Pierce and Mastermold succeed. And the only way to do that is kill each and every one of you. That's why I'm here. My mission is to stop Nimrod and protect the X-men. And in order to do that I need you all to believe me. But above all, I need you all to trust me."

Cable was asking a lot of the X-men. His story was dark, disturbing, and disheartening. It spoke of a future full of war, bloodshed, and destruction. It was hardly a future anybody could look forward to. For Vince and Emma, it was a future they didn't want their infant son to grow up in. For Scott and Jean, it wasn't the future they wanted their marriage to begin with. For everybody, it was not a world they wanted to wake up to. As X-men this is what they fought to stop, but this man was telling them it was inevitable.

It was a hard pill to swallow. He did answer a few questions, but at the same time he raised many others. Professor Xavier was especially concerned and so was Irene, who still had haunting visions of the future fresh in her mind. But for some, Cable couldn't earn their trust with his story alone. They just met him and for all they knew he wasn't telling him the full story.

"That's it?" scoffed Logan, "You tell us we're all doomed to a crappy future and you want us to trust you?"

"Somehow I don't find that motivating," said Warren with a harsh look towards the stranger.

"If you don't trust me then how do you expect to stop Nimrod?" shot Cable.

"You said it yourself, pal! You don't even know how to stop him!" said Logan harshly.

"I know more than you know about this whole mess! And if memory serves me right, I saved your butts!"

"So says a guy who says machines will take over the world while he's part machine himself," said Rogue, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, don't you find that just a little hypocritical?" said Wanda.

Cable shot the two girls a harsh scold. As much as he was bent on saving these people, the subject of his limbs was very touchy.

"What was that?! You want to run that by me again?!" he said, stomping over towards the two girls.

Then Mystique jumped in front of them and stared down the man who claimed to be from the future.

"Take one more step towards my daughter and I'll make sure no machine can replace your body after what I do to it!" growled the shape shifter.

"Lady, I swear to God…" began Cable.

But the Professor had enough. This situation was too serious to let petty uncertainties create unnecessary strife.

"Enough!" yelled the Professor, "All of you, I will not have any more of this!"

Cable and Mystique still stared each other down until Irene and Kurt pulled her away. Rogue just rolled her eyes. Future or not, the shape shifter didn't take kindly to anybody bad-mouthing his daughter. Even if she was indestructible, her protective nature got the better of her.

The same went for Cable. His patience was thin after a lifetime of battle. Thankfully the Professor's words won out over years of battle fatigue.

"Cable, I believe you," said the Professor with sincerity in his tone, "But what exactly are you asking of us?"

Cable turned away from Xavier and the rest of the X-men. He was at a total loss. He had been in so many battles and none were quite as difficult as this one. And of course, this battle had everything he ever fought for on the line. It meant more to him than anybody could have realized and even his battle hardened spirit was tormented by it.

"I honestly don't know," he said distantly, "Wolverine has a point. I don't know how to stop this thing. I don't even know if it's possible to stop this mess from happening. But this isn't just a mission for me. Protecting the X-men isn't just a strategic necessity…it's personal."

"Personal?" said Jean curiously, "What do you mean?"

Cable turned around and looked the young woman in the eye. Still beside her was Scott, who stuck close to her even though they owed this man their lives. Yet they were the only ones bold enough to approach him after his outburst. And there was a very good reason for that…one that the battle hardened soldier could not keep from them.

"Because I'm not just protecting the X-men…I'm protecting my family," he said strongly.

"Your family?" said Scott, his curiosity heightened.

Cable took a deep breath. He had a feeling this was going to surprise everybody, but if nothing else it should help them trust him.

"Yes…my family," he said, "Cable is just my code name. My real name is Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. My parents were Scott Summers and Jean Grey. I'm your future son."

* * *

_Up next: More revelations and family ties are revealed_


	4. Target Terror

**Days of Future Hellfire  
Chapter 4: Target Terror**

**AN: Thank you to all those who reviewed. The last chapter did much better in terms of reviews and I really appreciate all the support thus far. I can't tell you how much it means to me because I was seriously concerned. But there's still room for improvement so to everybody who still hasn't reviewed, please review. And all those who have supported me thus far, thank you and keep sending me feedback. There is still plenty to come with this story and so stay tuned!**

* * *

**Nimrod**

Piece by piece, Nimrod reformed itself. The blow it took had been intense. It wasn't so much the motorcycle that did the damage more than the energy blast that augmented it. So much of its components were scattered throughout the area. It took time to get everything back into place. No doubt its targets would be long gone and it would have to reconfigure its tactics.

When the final pieces were put into place, Nimrod took to the sky again and activated its internal memory. A significant amount of time had elapsed. Its scanners didn't detect any targets nearby so it would have to go to its secondary protocol, which was to seek out and scan the X-men base of operations, known as the Xavier Institute. The location had been imprinted on its memory and it wasn't far from where it was now. Even if the mansion contained only lesser targets, they would still be worth taking out.

After a brief five minute flight, Nimrod flew over the Xavier Institute and did a thorough scan. But as was expected, there were no signatures within the walls. Even in the heavily guarded lower areas, there were no traces of targets. Nimrod surmised the team was informed of its attack and retreated to a fallback position. No doubt the subject known as Cable was to blame. That being was more of a nuisance than expected. It would have to account for his presence in the next attack.

Nimrod scanned every room, leaving nothing to chance. Even the heavily guarded lower levels were scanned and found to be deserted. The logical conclusion was that the targets had fled. Upon doing a scan of the rear it detected the distinct trails of a jet. Using its scanners it followed the trail, but it soon trickled off into nothing. This meant the targets had gotten away. Now its memories had no point of reference to the location of its targets. That meant it had only one other course of action.

"Scan complete. Targets not present. Engage secondary protocol."

A new stream of data coursed through Nimrod's system. The next phase of its mission could begin. It may wasn't able to neutralize its first targets. But from the data it gathered it was going to surmise a much more efficient set of tactics to take down the next main target.

"Location confirmed. Subject: base of the Mutant Liberation Front. Second main target identified: Erik Lensherr. Codename: Magneto. Engage search protocol. Mission: destroy."

* * *

**Caves**

Scott and Jean were in total shock. All eyes were on them and Cable right now. It wasn't enough to find out that he was from the future bearing bad news about a war that would ravage all life as they knew it. It wasn't even enough that some high tech killing machine came back with them bent on killing each one of them. Now he revealed something totally mind-blowing. Not only was he the future leader of the X-men. He was their future son.

Nobody knew what to say. How could anyone comment on something like this? Cable looked dead serious if not a little intimidating. Standing besides his parents was a big deal. Traveling several decades into the past to stop a killer from destroying any hope of peace was traumatic enough. Now he was face to face with his young parents. As if his head wasn't already messed up enough.

"You're…our son?!" exclaimed Scott, finally breaking his silence.

"Future son," corrected Cable.

"But you're still our son, right?!"

"Uh…you want to calm down, Scott?" coaxed Alex.

"I can't calm down! I…I just need a minute!"

Scott started pacing while Cable stared indifferently, hiding his emotions as he felt the critical eye of his parents on him. Jean wouldn't stop looking at him. He could sense she was trying to peak into his mind, but he kept her out. There were a lot of things he didn't want her to see, but she didn't have to in order to confirm his claim.

"Nathan…" she said, taking a step closer.

Cable didn't stop her. Normally he never let anybody get this close, but it had been so long since he felt his mother's touch he set aside his tough-guy attitude. He had to stop himself from getting too worked up as she trailed her hand down his battle scarred face and looked into his eyes. He even let his shields down so she could sense with her own mind that what he said was true.

"It's true," said Jean, "He is our son."

Trusting Jean's word, the X-men took a moment to digest this.

"Wow…talk about a total mind trip," said Amara, rubbing her head.

"Dude, Scott and Jean's future kid…" said Bobby, shaking his head in amazement, "I gotta say I don't see the resemblance."

"Shut up, Iceman," grunted Cable.

"I don't know. I can see some," said Kurt with a half grin, Cable's tone reminding him of Scott when he got angry.

"Jean, luv, are you sure?" asked Betsy intently.

Jean stayed close to the imposing soldier. Cable did nothing to reveal his thoughts. He also tried not to show much emotion, but she noticed how his stern poise faltered. And for a man who didn't falter in the face of a time traveling super sentinel that said it all.

"Yes," she said with total confidence, "I believe him. I can sense it."

"Oh come on," said Tabitha, rolling her eyes in exasperation, "If he's really your son wouldn't he at least have the same hair color?"

"Or at least have similar powers," said Roberto, who seemed to share the same sense of disbelief.

"For your information, my hair is white because I got a little to close to a nuclear blast," said Cable with a harsh scorn, "As for powers, does this prove it?"

His mechanical eye flashed and he lifted both Tabitha and Roberto into the air with his telekinesis. It caught them off guard and they immediately started tumbling. Having bore Jean's telekinetic attacks before when they acted up in class they knew how it felt. It was humiliating confirmation for everybody was quickly accepting.

"Whoa! Hey, put us down! We believe you already!" exclaimed Tabitha.

"Yeah, take it easy, amigo! You've made your point!" exclaimed Roberto.

"That's enough, Cable. We believe you," said Scott, who finally stopped pacing.

"Whatever," shrugged Cable.

He let the two mutants down with some of their dignity still intact. Some tried hard not to laugh. Sam was one of the ones who couldn't contain it and ended up getting punched in the shoulder by Tabitha.

"Okay, now Ah really see the resemblance," said Rogue.

"Yeah, I remember that trick," muttered Jubilee.

"Guess that makes him a chip off the old block, non?" said Remy with a humored grin, giving Scott an nudge.

"Shut up, Remy," muttered Scott.

But teasing aside, some grew more intrigued by this revelation. If Scott and Jean had a son in the future, what else could that reveal about their future selves?

"This is, like, totally amazing!" said Kitty as she clamored around Cable, "Hey, do you know if any of us will have kids?"

"Of course," said Cable, "I grew up around you guys. I know who marries who and in what order. I know the names of your kids. I also know which one of you don't survive the initial attack and never live to get to that point."

"Uh…am I one of them?" asked Bobby.

"What about me?" asked Jamie, sounding equally anxious.

"Or me?" said Rahne, also getting into the act.

Everybody started asking questions. The shock was clearly wearing off. Everybody believed him now. Cable was the son of Scott Summers and Jean Grey and had detailed information about their futures. It quickly got to the point where they annoyed him. This was taking valuable time away from the mission at hand. Thankfully, Logan stepped in.

"Enough already!" shot Logan, helping to silence the others so he could address Cable, "Alright bub, you've made your point. You're from the future and you're technically family. So what now?"

"I'm still working on that," said Cable restlessly, "I didn't exactly come here with a plan, remember?"

"Except stop Nimrod," reminded Beast, "Might you have any data on that creature we could look over? Sage and I have a knack for dealing with technology."

'_Not as good as your son will,' _he thought to himself, which Jean picked up on and laughed at, "I'll give you what I have. All intelligence data is in a storage cube in my arm. But I don't know how much help it'll be. We don't exactly have a lot of time to work with."

"Big deal. As long as we lie low that thing shouldn't find us," shrugged Ray.

"Don't underestimate Nimrod," warned Cable, "This thing always finds a way. We just have to stay a step ahead of it."

"And what step do you think it's at now?" inquired the Professor, "Is there any way to predict its next move?"

Cable paused for a moment and started pacing. He had been fighting sentinels all his life and knew how to take them down better than almost anybody. But this was no ordinary sentinel. Nimrod was a force all its own. But it was still a sentinel. He had to assume that much of its program was basically the same.

"Let's see…" he pondered, "It probably reformed so it would most likely go into search mode and start scanning for us."

"And how exactly does it do that?" asked Sage, speaking as the X-men's chief technology expert.

"By the same way all sentinels find mutants. It has sensors that detect the X-gene to determine whether or not someone is a mutant. Only difference with Nimrod is that it's looking for specific targets."

"Well if we're its targets like you said then what's the problem?" said August, "We're all here, aren't we? What more can it do?"

"With the hardware that thing has, any number of things," said Cable, "Which is why we have to stay here and lie low until we can formulate a plan."

"I was afraid you'd say that," muttered Vince.

"Yeah, in case ya haven't noticed, we aren't exactly equipped for a long term camp out," said Rogue.

"And I have a baby to take care of," said Emma strongly, "How do you expect us to protect him out here?"

"We don't have a choice," said Cable strongly, "Nimrod has every one of your signatures archived. You can't hide from it. Nobody can."

"You'd be surprised what I can hide from," said Mystique strongly.

"Not from this," said Cable sternly, "We can't afford to give Nimrod any chances. It only takes one misstep and the whole future could be changed."

"As if it could get any worse," said Rogue in a grim tone.

"Oh it can, Rogue," said Irene ominously, "It most certainly can."

Rogue turned to Destiny, who raised her all those years when Mystique was away. She, like the rest of the team, had come to respect her power for telling the future and this was one instance where she had support in the form of someone who experienced it.

A heavy silence fell over the X-men. This was a lot to take in. They just found out their future was full of death, war, and darkness. It sure didn't give them much to look forward to. Cable even said some of them were going to die in the initial attack. He didn't say who, but it left many wondering what their chances were and if they even wanted to know.

Scott and Jean exchanged looks, feeling a mixture of heartache and confusion. This was supposed to have been the happiest time of their lives. They were supposed to get married, start a new life together, and work towards a better future for them and their kind. Now their future son was telling them of many hardships ahead.

Other couples felt the same despair. Vince and Emma were especially concerned. Looking down at their beautiful son, they shuttered at the knowledge that little Jack would grow up in a bleak, desolate future. But for some, this was not the time to give in.

"Then it's settled," said Professor Xavier with a new sense of determination, "For now, we shall remain here until we can formulate a plan. But we're going to need supplies."

"Leave that to me," said Logan.

"Me too," said Mystique, "Even if that thing does find us, it'll have a heck of a time getting through me."

"I'll go too," said Cable.

"No," said Xavier firmly, "I need you to stay here so you can give us as much data as possible. You said you had some stored in your arm, right?"

"Yes, but I don't see it being much help to us now."

"Let us be the judge of that," said Sage, "You want us to trust you? You have to work with us."

Cable didn't like the idea of anybody leaving his sights, but Sage had a point. He needed to cooperate if they were to have any chance at stopping Nimrod. And if anybody could hold their own out there it was these two. If they were anything like the future X-men who helped train him then they should be okay.

"Fine, I'll stay. But take my gun just in case," said Cable, handing his gun to Logan.

"Good, because no offense Cable, but your looks could draw quite a crowd in public," commented Laura.

"Don't remind me," he muttered, looking down at his metal arm, "Just hurry back. If Nimrod sees a chance it'll take it."

"Whatever, bub," said Logan, looking over the weapon, "How do you work this thing anyways?"

"It's a gun, Wolverine," said Mystique, grabbing it from his hands, "They all work basically the same. Leave it to me."

It seemed as though they would be fine, but that didn't make Cable or anybody else in the team feel any better. It looked as though they were in this for the long haul. They had an advanced killer robot from the future after them and the only way to stay out of its sights was to hold up in the middle of nowhere. It was sure to be a rough, but until they had a plan they could only watch and wait. With any luck, the information Cable provided would help them fight back against Nimrod and the dark future that lay in store for them.

* * *

**Mutant Liberation Front Base – Magneto**

On a small rocky plateau located in the heavily wooded areas of Northern Canada, Magneto arrived back from a reconnaissance mission. He flew in via one of his metal orbs, entering through a hollowed out circular entrance on the side. Inside he passed through a dark tunnel with rocky sides, arriving at a large dome-shaped catacomb deep within the mound.

Lights flickered on as the orb arrived at a central bay area. This area was covered in metal and lit with fluorescent lights. It was the central hub to several smaller areas, most of which were hallowed out caves full of unpacked equipment. Overall it wasn't much, but for Magneto it was his base of operations.

Once the orb landed, the top opened and Magneto stepped out. He was greeted in the bay by his son, Pietro, who had been waiting for him for the past few hours. As always he had that impatient look on his face, but he refrained from his usual showboating around his father.

"So how'd it go?" he asked casually.

"Not as I hoped, son," said Magneto as he removed his helmet, "I tried appealing to the Morlocks, but that Evan Daniels was a nuisance. He still commands the most influence and given our history I doubt he'll endorse us."

"I could've told you that," scoffed the speedster, "I don't know why you even bothered with them anyways. How much help can a bunch of sewer dwelling freaks be anyways?"

"They're still our brethren, Pietro," said Magneto firmly, "If the Mutant Liberation Front is to be successful we must appeal to all mutants, not just the ones who look appealing."

"Whatever," shrugged Pietro, shaking his head, "You keep looking and we'll keep trying to make this dump more livable. I mean seriously, why base this whole thing here? We're in the middle of nowhere for crying out loud!"

"Adapt," said Magneto firmly, "It may not look like much now, but mark my word. This facility will one day be a beacon of hope for all mutants who wish to stand against their oppressors."

"Well if that's what you want I'd step up recruiting efforts. Because Exodus, Pyro, and Avalanche just aren't enough."

Before Magneto could scold him further, he ran off in a flash of speed. The master of magnetism could only shake his head in exasperation. While he had been trying to develop more of a father/son relationship since the Apocalypse affair, it was slow going at times. They had a lot of issues stemming from years of negligence. But they were slowly getting there. It was even harder with what happened with Wanda and it was sure to hang over them both for a long time.

For now he had his work. Apocalypse had been a life-changing event, but his goals remained the same. He still believed that mankind would never accept mutants and the only way their kind could ever gain respect was through force. But he had moved away from the idea that humans should be wiped out. The point of his newly formed Mutant Liberation Front was to fight for respect and recognition. It would only be when mutants were recognized as a real power that they would finally assert their place.

But so far his front was off to a slow start. He had only a handful of member. While Wanda left him, Pietro still stuck by him. Pyro also joined up, but he was less centered on the principles of what they were doing and more on the opportunity to burn things down. Recently, he also got Lance back to their side. Having walked away from the Brotherhood, he tried his luck as a musician. However, that didn't work out so he gave Magneto another shot. Last, there was Exodus. He was an odd figure, but he saw him as a messiah to mutant-kind and was fiercely loyal. Magneto suspected it was because when he found him he was doubtful of the future of mutants. But adulation aside, he was a valuable member.

So far their fight had been a struggle. At first Magneto tried to infiltrate established power bases like SHIELD and the Hellfire Club in hopes of expanding mutant power. But so far that hadn't panned out. Nick Fury of SHIELD turned out to be more vigilant than he anticipated and had since given up. The Hellfire Club was even more of a disaster. Not only did he lose Mastermind and Mystique in the process, but he also underestimated just how ruthless those people were. Such a mistake set them back and it was beginning to get frustrating.

"Hey boss, can you give us a hand up here? This stuff is heavy!" came Lance's voice from one of sub-caves.

Magneto set his helmet on a mantel and sighed. He had such high hopes for the Mutant Liberation Front, but for now they were pitifully short-handed.

As he made his way to the cave, Exodus met up with him. Ever the loyal follower, he clamored around him for details on their progress.

"How goes your reconnaissance, my lord?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Exodus," said Magneto coldly, "Have you finished setting up our control hub yet?"

"No, but we're close I assure you. We just need more time and more manpower."

"That is something we don't have at the moment," said the master of magnetism, "I've already attempted recruitment from established mutant groups. Our only hope now is to find new signatures and seek them out. It's slow, but it's our only option at the moment."

"I'm sure there are plenty out there who will heed our message," said Exodus, "You are the only true champion of the mutant cause right now. Fate, I believe, is on our side."

"I wish I shared your confidence, my friend. But I'm still a realist. The only way we can establish ourselves is to win support from the emerging generation. Xavier has his school, but only we can offer a true future for mutants. That much I have confidence in."

Exodus fell silent, feeling disheartened at Magneto's solemn state. It was true to some extent. Their cause would be all for nothing if they didn't have numbers to support themselves. For the time being it seemed that Charles Xavier had the upper hand. He not only had more mutants on his team, he had more support from the public. SHIELD was on his side and so was the government to some extent. Meanwhile Magneto was classified by some as a terrorist.

It was a title Magneto did not take kindly. He resented being called a terrorist when his goals were simply liberation for his kind. Part of that also stemmed from his desire to distance himself from his pre-Apocalypse persona. He didn't want to be the cold, calculating overlord anymore. He wanted to be a real leader. But even when he was trying to do more good, he found that it was a hell of a lot harder to make progress. It was times like this he almost envied Charles Xavier.

* * *

**Outside**

Up in the cloudy skies over Canada, Nimrod was closing in on its target. Since its first main target had eluded it, the advanced killing machine engaged in the next logical step in its mission. If it couldn't track the first main target then it would go after the second one. And if its intelligence files were accurate, the pre-programmed coordinates in its memory banks should lead it right to him.

There were two main locations stored in Nimrod's files. One was the Xavier Institute where target Professor Charles Xavier was based with his X-men. The other was the base of the Mutant Liberation Front, led by main target Erik Lensherr. According to its knowledge center, the base was in its infancy during this point in time. But the main target still resided in there and it would be tactically beneficial if it could take the target out before he could even establish his movement.

Descending from the clouds, Nimrod flew over the coordinates. The image from its time and the one it saw through its scanners matched perfectly. This had to be the place. A quick X-ray scan revealed a large layer of iron ore, which Magneto no doubt used to manipulate the structure to set it up. Its scanners also detected heat signatures inside, indicating that the base was currently occupied.

"Mutant signatures confirmed. Scanning for entry point."

Nimrod made another pass, flying lower around the base of the plateau in search of any weak points it could exploit. After a thorough scan, it found what appeared to be a circular section of hollowed out rock. A quick X-ray scan revealed it was an entry point.

"Entry point located. Proceeding with infiltration."

Nimrod then flew up to the entry point and formed a laser in its right hand. And with surgical precision, cut a circle around the hallowed out entrance. Then with a simple blast from its high powered eye lasers, the heavy doorway was blown inwards to reveal a long passage.

As Nimrod flew in, Magneto and Exodus met up with Pietro, Lance, and Pyro to check their progress on their new command console. Like Asteroid M before it, this base was going to have a fully functional computer system capable of integrating mutant activity from all around the world. The design was similar to Cerebro, which Magneto helped Xavier build back when they were still friends. This one operated differently, but the function was the same. But with their current manpower, it was slow going.

"How much longer are we going to fool around with this gizmo?" whined Pyro, "I'm ready to get out there and start fighting again!"

"Patience, Pyro," said Magneto, "This hardware is necessary to coordinate our activities. Once it's fully functional, we'll begin making plans."

"Well that could be a while," said Lance as he crawled out from behind a console with a toolbox in hand, "I got a B in shop class, but that doesn't qualify me to put together something like this."

"Oh quit your bellyaching, Lance. Would you rather be back in Detroit trying to be a third rate rockstar?"

"Shut up, Pietro," scolded Lance, "You're the one with the super speed who always boasts he can do anything. So how about a little help?"

"I've been busy with other stuff," he shrugged.

"Pietro…" scolded Magneto.

"What? I have!" he said defensively.

"Doing what, mate?" scoffed Pyro.

The speedster fell silent for a moment. Usually he'd tell everybody to back off at this point, but with his father in the room that wasn't so easy. Such was the consequence of him trying to develop a better relationship with his kids.

"Well?" said Lance impatiently.

Pietro was about to answer when suddenly, an alarm went off and a red light flashed just over the door. It saved Pietro from explaining himself, but brought on a whole new urgency.

"What the hell is that?" exclaimed Pyro over the noise.

"It's the security system," said Exodus as he flew over to a table with a couple of PC's and a laptop, "Something's tripped the alarm."

"We have an alarm?" said Lance with a surprised expression.

"Of course," said Exodus, "Do you really believe lord Magneto would be so naïve to leave our facility unguarded?"

Pietro suppressed a groan. As nice as it was to have someone loyal to their cause, Exodus's adulation of his father really got on his nerve sometimes. He looked up to him like some sort of messiah when the kinds of things he did to him and Wanda were hardly worthy of the title.

"Whatever," said Pietro, rolling his eyes, "It was probably just set off by a bird or something."

"I don't think so," he said grimly, "You better come look at this, my lord."

With a new sense of urgency, Magneto flew over to the desk and looked on the computer screen. When they first moved into this base he set up small magnetic trip wires that would warn him of any unauthorized entry. It was a crude system nowhere nearly as advanced as he would have liked. But it was better then nothing.

On the screen he saw a map of the facility with a red blip entering the main bay. It was moving fast so it couldn't have been a bird or something mundane. And from the looks of it this thing was coming right at them.

"What is it?" said Magneto intently.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it's coming right for us."

In the main bay Nimrod just passed over the central area where Magneto had landed. Its scanners picked up strong traces of magnetic activity indicative of the main target's mutant attributes. It led down one of four sub caves where the signature was strongest.

"Target locked. Entering attack mode."

Nimrod's thrusters kicked into high gear and it flew head first into the cave where Magneto, Pietro, Lance, Pyro, and Exodus were still trying to make sense of the intrusion. The closer it got the more concerned Magneto grew. His instincts told him this was something major. So he issued the only order he could think of.

"Everybody move out!" he ordered, "Get to the escape pods!"

"What?" said Pietro, not taking it seriously, "Come on, how bad could it…"

But before he could finish, a blinding flash shot through the cave and struck the console in the center of the cave. It immediately burst into flames, sending a shockwave that blew everyone in the room back against the walls.

For a moment, they were too stunned to react. The console was in flames, filling the cave with smoke. All that hard work looked as though it would be their death trap, but that was the least of their worries.

"Ugh, so much for the console," groaned Lance, "What the hell was that?"

"Uh…I think we're about to find out," said Pyro as saw a figure emerge from the smoke.

Magneto rubbed his head and watched as the tall humanoid hovered towards them, its eyes glowing with intent. It looked menacing and calculating, something the master of magnetism knew all too well. But there was something else about this strange monstrosity that caught his attention. It was focused entirely on him.

"What is this?" demanded Magneto, "Who are you?!"

"Main target Magneto locked. Objective: destroy."

* * *

**Up next: Magneto and his team fight for their lives as more family ties are revealed.**


	5. Family Ties

**Days of Future Hellfire  
Chapter 5: Family Ties**

**AN: I'm very pleased with how much the reviews have improved over the course of the last few chapters. I really appreciate all those who took the time to give me feedback. Please keep it coming! I want to make this fic as good as it can possibly be.**

* * *

**Magneto and Nimrod**

Nimrod was about to fire on Magneto, one of the main targets it had been programmed to kill at all costs. The master of magnetism was still dazed from the initial blast that destroyed most of the cave, leaving him at the complete mercy of this ruthless killing machine.

"Primary weapon engage," read Nimrod's weapon systems.

It wasn't taking any chances this time. The target had to be eliminated. But just as Nimrod fired, Pietro shot up and ran with all his might to his father's aid.

"Dad!"

At speeds well beyond what a normal human could manage, the young speedster lunged towards his father and shoved him out of the path of the blast. The shot hit the wall instead, but the intensity of Nimrod's power created a miniature explosion that sent shrapnel of rock and debris flying throughout the room. And while Lance, Pyro, and Exodus were sheltered behind the flaming wreckage of their console, Pietro wasn't so lucky.

Magneto could only watch in a daze as his son was scorched by the blast, the rock and metal tearing into his young flesh with ease. He only got scrapes and bruises, but that pain didn't even register as his paternal instincts kicked in.

"Pietro!" he exclaimed, catching his son in wake of the blast.

"Holy…" gasped Lance, nearly gagging at the blow Pietro took.

It was uncharacteristically brave of the cocky speed demon. But Nimrod had no such admiration for sacrifices.

"Target re-acquired. Engage full power."

"Barbaric monstrosity!" bellowed the master of magnetism.

Summoning his powers, Magneto levitated two large metal beams and flung them at the machine that dared harm his son. He sent one right through Nimrod's head and used the other to wrap its limbs in an iron tight grip. His eyes seethed with anger. He was going to tear this thing limb from limb. But Nimrod had a surprise for him.

"Attack analyzed. Activate retaliatory protocol M."

The skin of the high tech killing machine came alive and its arms shifted into two sharp metal blades within the metal bind. The edges flashed bright red as Nimrod sent power to the edge of the blades, making them red hot and allowing them to slice through the metal beams. Magneto tried to tighten his grip, but this monstrosity was a lot stronger than it looked.

"Good God," gasped Exodus, "What is this monstrosity?!"

"I don't know, but let's see if it can take the heat!" said Pyro.

While Nimrod was pulling the other steel beam out of its head, Pyro activated his torches and churned up a massive fireball. Nimrod made no effort to avoid it as the flame engulfed it from every side. Magneto used this opportunity to get himself and his son out of the way. He could already feel the blood seeping into his hands. Pietro was hurt and hurt badly. He looked down to see his face contorting in pain and it looked as though he was going into shock soon.

"Hnn…" he groaned.

"No Pietro! Don't pass out! Stay conscious!" urged Magneto.

While Pyro contained Nimrod, Lance and Exodus ran to their dazed leader. Lance held back a gag upon seeing how bloodied Pietro was. He really took the blunt end of that blast and was losing blood fast.

"Oh man…" he said, looking away from the sight.

"He's hurt badly," said Exodus grimly, "We must get him out of here!"

"Agreed," said Magneto grimly, "But first…"

But before Magneto could finish, a blast came from the fireball surrounding Nimrod and hit Pyro's torches.

"Ack! My hands!" exclaimed the Australian mutant.

The fireball faded and Nimrod emerged from the flame. There was still a gaping wound in its head, but now that it was clear it could repair itself. Magneto and his team watched in a mixture of amazement and dread as this strange beast fixed itself. It didn't bode well for stopping it, especially with one of them already injured.

"This is not good," grimaced Lance.

"It would seem so," said Exodus, "What should we do, Magneto? Shall we stand and fight?"

"No! As much as I'd like to tear this monster apart, Pietro needs help!" said Magneto, watching anxiously as his son's face paled, "Hurry! To the escape pods!"

"I'll cover you," said Lance, putting on his helmet, "If this thing won't burn or break, we'll see how it handles being buried!"

Exodus guarded Magneto's back as they ran out the back end of the cave through the smoke. Despite his stinging hands, Pyro followed close while Nimrod shifted its aim from him back towards Magneto. But blocking its line of sight was Avalanche, not a main target but still very high on its primary list.

"Target identified. Primary Target: Lance Alvers. Codename: Avalanche. Threat level: major."

"I don't know what you are pal, but you're in over your head," scowled Lance.

The young mutant rolled his eyes in the back of his head and roused a tremor that shook the entire cave to its core. He had to be careful not to make the whole plateau cave in. He just had to jar this area enough to bury this thing and hopefully destroy it in the process.

Nimrod sensed the tremor, but continued its attack program without hesitation. It aimed at Lance and prepared to take him down, but just as it was about to fire some large rocks from the ceiling came tumbling down right on top of the robot humanoid. They were heavy so they pinned it down onto the ground. More chunks followed as this sub-cave within the plateau started coming down, covering Nimrod in a heavy pile of rock.

"Fix yourself from that," grinned Lance as he ran off to catch up with the others.

It didn't seem like anything could survive that. That thing had to be crushed like a tin can by now. Lance was confident that was the last they would ever see of that thing and left it to rust.

But underneath the pile, Nimrod was still as active as ever. Its sensors were jarred, but still very much intact. And even a mountain of rock wasn't enough to keep it from fulfilling its mission.

"Situation assessed. Activate protocol A."

The metal humanoid shifted its form, making itself smaller so it could have some room to work with. Then it merged both arms and formed a high powered drill with a super hard tip. With the signatures still locked, Nimrod began tearing through the rocky debris. Once it got a path going it activated its rocket boosters and plowed swiftly towards the direction of its targets. It didn't take long before it broke through into the narrow passage that Magneto and his team escaped through.

By now they were gathering inside several metal orbs they had on standby at all times for just this sort of thing. Only they never thought they'd have to use them this soon. Exodus, Pryo, and Avalanche each climbed into their individual orb while Magneto got in his with Pietro still in his arms. The speedster was already coughing up blood, hinting that he had some internal bleeding. He was still partially conscious, but he wouldn't last long without medical attention.

"Escape pods, disengage," ordered Magneto.

The launch tunnel opened and the orbs levitated. They then flew in close tandem through the tunnel and existed through a second passage out the side of the plateau. But before they even reached this point, Nimrod was catching up to them.

Its sensors picked up on the magnetic activity. This action was expected. With one of their own wounded, they were on the run in hopes of saving him. Nimrod was intent on making sure that didn't happen. Now back in its humanoid form, it took to the sky with the magnetic signature locked.

From here Nimrod had two possible strategies. It could either pursue and engage the fleeting targets or follow them until they led it to more targets. The first was the most logical, but the second could prove more tactically sound. For a moment its processor weighed the options and in the end the second won out. The main target likely didn't expect it to reform so quickly. This ignorance should help in ensure that more targets would face the same fate as Magneto.

"Target pattern locked. Entering stealth pursuit mode."

While Nimrod fell back, Magneto's focus remained on his son. It wasn't looking good. Pietro's body chemistry allowed him to heal fast, but with all the shrapnel he took that might not be enough. There wasn't a hospital near his base and he doubted any human doctor would understand his physiology enough anyways. That left only one other option.

"Magneto, do you read me?" said Exodus through the built in communication link in his orb.

"Yes," he replied in a low tone.

"Where are we heading? Do you know of a facility we can bring young Pietro?"

"There's only one I'm afraid," said Magneto solemnly, "And it may mean having to gravel."

"You mean…"

"Yes…we must seek Charles Xavier," affirmed the master of magnetism, "He and the X-men are Pietro's only hope."

* * *

**Outside the Caves**

Morale amongst the X-men was tenuous in the hours that followed Cable's revelation. Mystique and Logan had since left for supplies via a motorcycle they had packed in the X-jet. Xavier, Hank, and Sage gathered around Cable on the X-jet so they could go over the data in his arm. Scott, Jean, Vince, and Emma were present as well. Scott and Jean were still struggling with the fact that this man was their future son. Vince and Emma stuck close to them for moral support and also to keep baby Jack indoors.

For a while much of the team just walked around the outside of the cave. It was strange to have the knowledge that the future was going to be full of war, destruction and death. Cable mentioned that some would die in the initial onslaught. And as grizzly a thought it was, many couldn't help but wonder if they were one of them. Cable didn't mention names. No use making things any more complicated. Now there was only speculation and everybody had their theories.

"This sucks," said Ray, kicking a stone into the cave.

"No kidding," said Sam, "How in the hell do look forward to the future when you know some of us are gonna die?"

"I don't know, but it's driving me crazy!" exclaimed Kitty.

"Calm down, Katya," said Piotr, trying to console his girlfriend.

"I can't!" she went on, "There's no telling who will make it and who won't."

"And I can't imagine losing anyone else," said Amara sadly, "It was hard enough when Jack died."

"I know," said August, placing a hand on her lover's shoulder, "I've been around enough death in my life to know how hard it is to deal with."

"Speak for yourself, August," said Bobby, his usual upbeat down now very flat, "I don't want to believe it, but we've had these sort of things before. First there was Apocalypse. Then there was Selene."

"Yeah, I have to say our track record is pretty bad," said Roberto, his hands shoved in his pocket.

Everybody seemed pretty down. And who could blame them? There was a chance that some of them may be dead in the near future and there was nothing they could do about it. Some, however, refused to give into despair.

"Come on, guys! Enough with the melodrama!" groaned Jubilee, "We're X-men for crying out loud! Why are we sitting around moping about something that hasn't happened?"

"Yeah, don't you watch movies?" said Tabitha, trying to lighten the mood, "Now that we know about it, maybe we can change it."

"News flash, Tabitha, we couldn't change the last two times something like this happened," said Bobby.

"Hey, third time's the charm right?" she said with a shrug.

Everybody looked at Tabitha strangely. It was strange how she could make light of a life and death situation like this. But then again this was Tabitha. It was in her nature to take such things lightly. With the life she lived she almost had to.

While some argued, a few others sat off to the side away from the crowd. Jamie, Rahne, and Laura sat near a rock just inside the cave. Laura was anxiously waiting for her father and so was Ororo. She was on lookout with Warren, flying overhead with for signs of any danger. She could tell she was worried. Ororo loved Logan too and even though he could handle himself, that didn't keep them from worrying.

Jamie and Rahne provided good support. As Laura's closest friends her age, they had done a lot for her since she came to the institute. But at times she envied them. Jamie and Rahne had each other and Laura didn't know that feeling outside her parents.

"Think I'll die when they attack?" mused Rahne.

"What? Why would you think that, Rahne?" said Jamie, his arm draped around her shoulder.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling, you know?"

"Believe me, Rahne. We all do," he said softly, "But I don't think you'll be one of them."

"What makes you so sure?" she asked hopefully.

"Because you can't be," said Jamie strongly, "I couldn't stand to lose you."

His kind words earned him a smile from Rahne as she nuzzled Jamie's shoulder. He smiled back, holding her closer in the midst of this difficult time. In reality they didn't know who would live or die, but they couldn't let it get to them. They had to stay strong.

Laura didn't comment on such affections. She was content to leave them be. But at the same time she was curious too. She already suffered through the loss of Jack and that had been hard enough. Such feelings of sadness had been so unfamiliar to her and she didn't want to go through it again. She was tempted to try some of that praying stuff Kurt often did, hoping she wouldn't have to feel it again even if it was in the future.

"Hurry back, dad," she said to herself.

Over near the jet, Irene sat calmly with Remy, Rogue, Kurt, Wanda, and Betsy. Unlike the others she had lived her whole life dealing with knowledge of the future. There were many times she had been haunted by such dark visions and this was no different. Of the entire team, she seemed to be the calmest despite recent events.

"So you really saw all this too, Ms Adler?" asked Betsy, "Is that why you've been under the weather lately?"

"I'm afraid it comes with the territory," said Irene solemnly, "Seeing the future takes a lot out of you, especially when the dreams I have are far from pleasant."

"So how do you deal with it?" asked Wanda, "I have enough nightmares about the past. I can't even imagine dealing with the same crap for the future."

Irene sighed to herself. It was a simple question, but one she had been struggling with for many years.

"It's not easy, I assure you," she said, "Believe it or not, you get used to it."

"Remy don't see how that's possible," said Gambit, who was sitting next to Rogue.

"Oh it's possible, Remy," said Irene, "You just have to remember that no matter how bad the future looks, it is still fluid. Sometimes it unfolds in unexpected ways."

"So ya think that maybe we'll be able to do something about the future Cable told us about?" asked Rogue.

"I zhink zhat's vhere faith comes in, mien sister," said Kurt, "For zhe zhings ve can't know or be sure of, ve have to have faith zhat everything vill vork out."

"Well said, Kurt," said Irene.

Wanda smiled, moving in closer to her boyfriend and even managing a brief smile. Rogue smiled as well, not surprised that Kurt's faith would hold strong. She often wished she had Kurt's faith, but he seemed to have enough for all of them when it came to the future.

* * *

**On Board the X-jet – Cable**

It was uncomfortably silent as Beast and Sage worked with the X-jet's limited computer systems to analyze the data stored in Cable's cybernetic arm. It turned out there was a lot to sift through. The components they were dealing with were very advanced even by their standards. Sage and Beast struggled at times to read it, but they managed to uncover a wealth of information. However, there was nothing so far that would help them defeat Nimrod.

"My word, there's a lot of data," groaned Beast, "Have you uncovered anything, Sage?"

"Not yet," she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "This stuff is pretty advanced. It's going to take some time to organize it."

"Time is something we don't have, I'm afraid," said the Professor, "We must focus on the information concerning Nimrod and Mastermold. They are vital to formulating our strategy."

Beast and Sage sighed at such a task. It was so much easier said than done given how complex these things were. So far they got only what Cable had already told them, but there was still a lot to sift through. They identified some other files as well which seemed to be pictures and profiles of X-men and allies they had yet to meet. It was tempting in many ways to peak at those files. Maybe in them they would see if they had a kid together down the line. But for now, such curiosities would have to wait.

Cable sat quietly on the seat next to the computer. He had a wires running out of his arm and helped out whenever he could. But he wasn't the most tech savvy person in the world. He was a soldier. He could only give the data. It was up to them to interpret it.

He tried not to make eye contact with Scott, Jean, Emma, or Vince. He could feel their eyes on him the whole time and it was getting pretty uncomfortable. He had a feeling that he would have to tell them at some point that he was the son of Scott and Jean. He just didn't think it would be this awkward. And they still had many questions.

"Cab-I mean Nathan," said Scott, getting up from her seat, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Cyclops?" he muttered.

Scott felt somewhat annoyed that he called him by his codename when he was technically his father. It was strange given the circumstances, but he brushed it off.

"What happened to us? I mean, with our family," he asked.

"I'd rather not say," said Cable, "Sometimes it's best that you not know your future."

"I don't care. I want to know," said Scott strongly, "I see that look in your eye. I know it because I've had it myself. You lost something and I'm not talking about your limbs."

Cable muttered a curse. He forgot how perceptive his father was and he wasn't even psychic. He picked up on the loss that was written in his eyes. Scott had it when he lost his family. It was dead giveaway that something similar happened to Cable. And it was a story that Cable never liked to talk about. But knowing how stubborn Scott was, he wasn't going to let up until he told them.

"It's wasn't pretty, that's for sure. I still have nightmares about it to this day," sighed Cable, "But you're right. I did lose something. I lost a hell of a lot in fact. Everybody did."

"Was it…was it in the initial attack?" asked Jean, now becoming interested as well.

"No," said Cable, shaking his head, "In fact, you guys went above and beyond to save a lot of people that day. You overextended yourself, Jean. You used so much power you were in a coma for a while, but you recovered. Hell, it could have been worse if…"

Cable stopped himself right there. He was about to say the word 'Phoenix,' but then he remembered that they didn't know what that was. And it was probably best they not know until the time was right. So he continued on.

"If what?" asked Jean.

"It's not important," he said, "But after the initial attack, it all went downhill. The survivors went underground where Xavier re-organized the team with the new goal of stopping the sentinels. I was really young at the time, but this where you and the rest of my relatives started training me."

"Relatives?" said Scott curiously.

"Yeah, I've got a lot of them," said Cable with a slight chuckle, "Keep this too yourself, but Logan marries Ororo and later become my godparents, which technically made Larua my cousin."

"Well, no surprise there," said Jean, smiling at the thought of Logan's reaction to that.

"And there were plenty others. Betsy and Warren married and had a two daughters and a son I got along well with. Rogue and Remy got hitched as well, although I remember Mystique having a lot to say about that."

"I can only imagine," said Emma, rolling her eyes.

"Jamie and Rahne even got married, which was really something considering it was in the middle of the war. They even managed to have a few kids that would later go on to be great X-men that I led into battle."

"Wow, those two?" said Jean with a hint of intrigue.

"Yeah, so much for young love," shrugged Scott, "Then again I should talk. Who else?"

"Plenty, but I'd rather not go into more detail," said Cable in a more serious tone, "Remember, some don't make it and some take very different paths. But the one constant was always you, Professor Xavier. You were the one that kept us all together. You helped us understand one another when we were on the brink. You even helped me master my psychic powers. I called you Grandpa X until I was ten."

Scott and Jean looked over at the Professor, who couldn't help but blush somewhat at the revelation. But it did seem fitting. He was like a father to the both of them so it was only natural they would trust him with such a title.

"Thing is the X-men have always been my family. They helped raise me and my sister to be fighters for the new generation of resistance against the sentinels."

"Wow, back up…sister?" said Jean, "You mean we have a daughter too?"

Cable's expression grimaced for a moment. He probably shouldn't have let that slip, but there was no going back now so he brought up a picture on his hologram projector.

"Yeah…she was my older sister," he said in a strangely dark tone, "Her full name was Rachel Anne Summers."

Scott and Jean gazed in amazement at the picture showing Rachel in her early teens with him and the two of them besides them. They were all in uniform. Scott couldn't help but smile at the look in Rachel's eyes. She looked so much like Jean.

"I can see who she takes after," grinned Vincent as he and Emma watched as well.

"Me too," said Scott.

"More than you think," said Cable as he went on with the story, "And this picture is the last one ever taken of us as a family. Shortly afterwards our base was raided by a sentinel and you two died protecting us. I remember Rachel trying to cover my eyes, but I still saw it."

Cable had to fight to keep himself from getting choked up. He still maintained the poise of a strong soldier, even with dark memories like this. But this was one memory that always struck him.

"First it hit you, Jean. I heard you scream and watched as you fell to the ground. Then I saw you, Scott. You blew the sentinel away and ran towards her. At first I thought she was just hurt, but when is saw that look in your eyes I knew it. I may have been young, but I knew it. Rachel knew it too and started crying. We probably would have died with you, but then Wolverine came along and grabbed us. I kicked and screamed, but he wouldn't let us go. That's the last time I ever saw either of you. The whole place blew up with you still in it. At first I didn't want to believe it. Then we found your bodies."

Cable had to stop there. His face contorted in pain as he remembered that day. Beast and Logan had been there. They told him and Rachel that their parents had died and they found the bodies. Neither he nor Rachel wanted to believe it. Then he ran past them and saw for himself. They tried to stop him, but he still saw it. He saw the charred remains of his parents. That more than anything haunted his memory.

"Oh God…" said Jean in a weak tone, covering her mouth in disbelief.

"Yeah…I know," said Cable, "It's not the way anybody wants to go, but that more than anything made me determined to be an X-man. I figured I could finish what you started and follow your example."

Scott and Jean were silent for a moment. They were at a total loss. Finding out how they were going to die sure didn't sit well, especially when they had been talking so much about building a new future together for their wedding. Now it seemed as though that future had nothing but hardship.

But at the same time, they couldn't help but feel pride in Cable. He became such a strong fighter and a proud X-man, largely because of their example. As grim a story as it was, it also showed they did alright raising as parents. And that was a powerful feeling.

"Well I don't know how much it matters now, but…thanks, Nathan," said Scott.

"Don't thank me yet," he said, his stern tone returning, "All this fighting will be for nothing if we can't stop Nimrod."

"Even so, we're very proud of you," said Jean warmly, "I can't imagine how much pain it must cause. But for what it's worth, I'm sorry it had to happen this way."

What happened next caught Cable off guard. Jean got up, walked over to her future son, and hugged him. He was taken aback at first, but soon found himself embracing the gesture. He hadn't felt his mother's grasp in so long. He had almost forgotten how good it felt. Even for all the pain he endured, it was still every bit as comforting as it was when he was just a little boy.

Scott got up and hugged him as well. Cable wasn't usually one to get emotional, but this was one instance where he didn't mind. To Hell with the future and all the tragedy that was to come. This moment was long overdue for all of them.

Sage, Hank, and the Professor didn't comment. They just smiled, finding it humorous in some ways that someone as stern and tough as Cable would be so touched by the embrace of his parents. But it didn't surprise Vince and Emma. As they sat together, huddling around baby Jack they couldn't help but smile.

"Guess there are some things the future can never change," said Emma.

"That's for sure," smiled Vincent as they stared affectionately down at their son.

For all the horrors in the future and present, there were still times for family moments. These were the kinds of things they were fighting to preserve. It made stopping Nimrod all the more important.

* * *

**Over the Xavier Institute – Magneto's Team**

The orbs carrying Magneto and his team neared at the Xavier Institute. Pietro's condition wasn't getting any better. His wounds were deep and if the internal bleeding didn't kill him infections surly would. Magneto tried to buy time, tearing his cape up and wrapping some of Pietro's wounds. It helped slow the bleeding, but he was still coughing blood.

"Come on, son. Hold on! We're almost there. Just hold on!" he urged.

Pietro let out a labored groan, letting his father know that he was still partially conscious. But there was no telling how much longer he could hold out.

Finally, they arrived at the Xavier Institute. He opened his sphere so he could fly out and find Xavier. But to his horror, there was nobody there. He didn't see a trace of activity. He flew in lower, trying to get a glimpse through the windows of anybody who might be able to help them. But he saw no one.

"Charles!" he yelled out, "Where are you, Charles? I need your help!"

He did another round of flybys, looking for anybody who might be present. Usually, this was the point where his presence was detected. Either Wolverine would smell him or the security cameras would see him. But there was no such activity this time. There really was nobody home.

"What's the hold up, boss man?" said Lance from his sphere.

"They're not here!" grunted Magneto in frustration.

"You mean Xavier?" asked Pyro.

"No! I mean there's nobody! If there were they would have seen us by now and come out!"

Lance was getting nervous. He and Pietro may have clashed a lot, but he was still his friend. They lived together for years and he didn't want him to die either. But the situation was getting progressively worse. Something was definitely going on.

"So what now, lord Magneto?" asked Exodus.

"There's only one hope left," said Magneto grimly, "I'll have to call out to Xavier and pray he's in range."

It was an extreme move. Magneto never called out to anybody with his mind. He was always very strict on keeping it guarded from telepathic intrusion. But he had no choice. Pietro's life was at stake.

'_Charles! Charles, can you hear me? For the sake of all things holy, answer me!'_

While Magneto awaited a response, Nimrod kept a close eye on him and the rest of his team. It kept its distance, flying in low and manipulating its skin so that it blended into the background of its surroundings. Near as it could tell, they didn't know it was there. So it remained in stealth mode watching and waiting for an opportunity.

For a moment it seemed as though the target was doing nothing. He was just hovering in mid air over the institute, not saying anything or making any moves. It was a strange course of action. One of the other subjects was dying and he wasn't doing anything. Perhaps they did know they were being watched. It didn't pick up on any outgoing transmissions.

Nimrod weighed its options. If its stealth was compromised it had to make a move. There was still a high probability that it could get a shot off. Then suddenly, the main target's poise shifted. His expression changed, turning from despair to one of hope. Nimrod's sensors didn't read why, but now Magneto was on the move again. He returned to his sphere and flew off in an eastern direction. And according to Nimrod's memory, it was the same direction the vapor trail from the X-jet flew earlier. The probability of success had just been raised significantly.

"Continuing pursuit. Maintain stealth mode. Objective: follow main target Magneto to main target Charles Xavier and destroy."

* * *

**Up next: All of Nimrod's targets converge and the future hangs in the balance.**


	6. The Enemy of My Enemy

**Days of Future Hellfire  
Chapter 6: The Enemy of My Enemy**

**AN: Thanks a ton to all those who have been reviewing! And for those who haven't, I encourage you to do so. They have been very encouraging thus far. Please keep them coming. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Outside the X-jet**

Mystique and Logan arrived back at the caves without incident. They brought with them some water, snacks, and first aid just in case. Incidentally, they went to the same convenience store they went the first time they had to stay out here and the same guy was behind the counter. Luckily, Mystique shape shifted into an attractive blonde and kept his attention diverted so he wouldn't recognize him. It was crude, but it worked.

The team crowded around them as Logan put the bike back in the jet while Mystique passed out some much needed food and water. Nobody expected to have to stay in this place again so they skipped lunch. And there was no telling how much longer they would have to be here.

While the others ate, Logan parked the bike and Ororo flew down from her scouting duties to meet him.

"Did you run into any trouble?" she asked him.

"None we couldn't handle," he told his girlfriend, "Chuck and the others still workin' with Cable?"

"Near as I can tell, they are."

Logan looked back at the jet with a mixed expression. Cable wasn't like normal newcomers who he didn't trust and kept an eye on. He was Scott and Jeannie's future son. Something about him smelled familiar from the beginning and so far he hadn't pulled any tricks. There was still plenty about him he didn't quite like, but that was a given with someone jaded by endless battle. It was a feeling he knew all too well.

"What do you think about him?" asked Ororo, sensing his conflicted state.

"Who Cable? Hell, I don't know what to think. If all the shit he said about the future is true, who knows how messed up he is," said Logan.

"I'll take your word for it. You know more about it than I do. But there was something else I noticed and I was wondering if you picked up on it as well."

"What's that, darlin'?"

"He's kind of like you," she said, smiling somewhat, "He's tough, determined, and loyal to his family. It's not unlike how you've trained the New Mutants."

Logan found himself smiling as well. Cable was a strange guy, but there was no doubting that he bore some of the traits of an X-man trained by him.

"Well he did mention I was his Uncle," he said, "Guess that makes you his Aunt."

"I guess so," said Ororo, "It sure makes you wonder, doesn't it? Even with all the horrors Cable described, we may very well have a family in the future as well."

Ororo moved in closer to her lover. He didn't resist and slipped an arm around her waist. Even though they technically had a family with each other and Laura, Logan never gave too much thought as to how it would grow in the future. Before he and Ororo got together, he doubted if he was even capable of having one. But after hearing Cable's story, it sounded more plausible.

"Father, do you want some beef jerky?" Laura called out, "They're going fast."

"Nah, I'm fine, kid. Go ahead and pig out," he told her.

Looking back at Laura, Logan couldn't help but smile. He looked towards Ororo who was smiling as well. He was still learning how to be in a family, but this ordeal was making him realize just how important it was to him.

Logan and Ororo stayed back while the others ate. There was no telling how long it would take for them to go through all the information Cable had. Hopefully they would be able to use it to formulate a plan. Anything was worth trying if it prevented the future he told them about.

Most of the team was still eating when suddenly the door to the X-jet opened and Xavier came rushing out with Hank.

"Logan, get the team ready," he said urgently, "We're about to have company."

"Let me guess…Nimrod?" grunted Logan, drawing his claws.

"No, someone else," said Xavier, "It's Magneto. He's on his way here."

"What?!" exclaimed Wanda, her ears perking the second she heard that name.

The Professor hoped she wouldn't hear that. There was no love lost on Magneto after his last visit to the X-men shortly after Emma and Vincent's wedding. And the timing couldn't have been worse.

"Take it easy, Wanda," coaxed Hank.

"I'll take it easy when you tell me it isn't true!" she yelled back, "You can't be serious, can you? Magneto's on his way?"

Her loud voice drew the attention of the rest of the team. Some even choked on their food. Kurt quickly ran up to his girlfriend in an effort to calm her down, but they were already on edge and a visit from her father sure wouldn't help.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Mystique bitterly.

"It's no joke, I assure you," said Professor Xavier, "I just got a telepathic call from him. He and his team were just attacked at his base. I suspect Nimrod was the culprit."

"Nimrod attacked Magneto?" said Piotr, "But why? I thought we were his targets."

"He must be a target as well," surmised Xavier, "He managed to hold Nimrod back, but Pietro was injured in the process and is in desperate need of help."

Wanda's face contorted with bitterness. First she learned that the future was all doom and gloom and now her estranged father was coming into the picture. This definitely qualified as things going from bad to worse.

"So let them get it somewhere else," she said, folding her arms bitterly.

"Wanda, this is serious," said the Professor, "Pietro's life may very well be at stake."

"I don't care!" she yelled, "I don't want to see them! He can die for all I care!"

"Liebe…" said Kurt, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You don't mean zhat."

Wanda suppressed a sob and turned to Kurt with a look of anguish on her face.

"Well what if I do? You remembered what happened last time, Kurt! They made me suffer enough! So what if they get a little taste as well?"

Kurt was at a loss. He saw tears forming in her eyes. There was so much anger and sorrow in her words. The thought of being close to Magneto again was enough to bring back old feelings of hate. But it didn't look like she had a choice.

From above the caves, Warren flew down from his observation duties with an important message.

"Guys, he's here," he said.

Everybody looked up to see the several shining metal orbs descending from the sky towards their encampment. Wanda scolded such a sight. It was one she hoped she wouldn't have to see again. Before they landed, she stormed off into the caves. Kurt quickly followed her. Others were tempted to follow as well, but given Wanda's history with her family that was a job best left to Kurt.

When the metal spheres landed, the X-men stayed back in combat ready positions. They never knew what to expect from Magneto. For all they knew this was another one of his traps.

"Get ready everybody," said Bobby, "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Join the club," said Tabitha, already making some cherry bombs just in case.

But when the first sphere opened, they were met with an unexpected sight. Magneto hadn't been lying. Pietro really was hurt. He was pale, sick, and covered in blood. And Magneto didn't bear his usual stern expression. Instead, he bore the look of a desperate father.

"Charles!" he said upon stepping out of his sphere, "Hurry up and help me! He just passed out!"

"Hold up, bub! Just what are you up to?" said Logan, always suspicious when it came to Magneto.

But Xavier wouldn't have it. Someone's life was at stake here.

"Stand down, Wolverine!" ordered Xavier, "That goes for the rest of you X-men!"

"But Professor…" said Alex, having had bad experiences with Magneto himself.

"We don't have time for this!" exclaimed Magneto, "Pietro needs help!"

"I understand, Erik," said Xavier in a calmer tone, "Here, lay him out. Betsy, get the medical kit from the jet. Hank, help me with this."

"Already on it, Charles," said Hank.

The air was still tense, but the Professor seemed adamant. This was serious. Pietro really was hurt. Enemy or not, the X-men didn't turn people away who needed help. But it sure was strange having Magneto in the mix.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," mused Amara.

"Tell me about it," muttered Rogue.

While Hank went to work dressing Pietro's wounds, the other spheres opened up and Lance, Pyro, and Exodus stepped out. Exodus went straight to Magneto's side where he could help his lord in his time of need. Pyro didn't seem to care as much, but Lance was a bit more apprehensive. The first thing he saw when he stepped out was a surprised Kitty Pryde. She didn't look too happy to see him, but then again the last time they saw each other was when they broke up. It didn't exactly make for a pleasant reunion.

"Hey Kitty," he said flatly.

"Lance," she said flatly, moving closer towards Piotr.

Lance got the message. It was Kitty's way of letting him know that she moved on and didn't have feelings for him anymore. It was somewhat cold, but he could hardly blame her. They didn't break up on good terms. And it didn't help that he still wasn't over her.

"Looks like she missed you," teased Pyro.

"Shut up, flame brain," muttered Lance.

Lance turned his attention to helping Hank with Pietro. He would rather help his friend then open old wounds with his ex.

"Are you going to be okay, Katya?" asked Piotr in a concerned tone.

"I'll be fine," said Kitty.

"Still not over the ex, huh?" teased Bobby.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bobby. Of course I'm over him. It just hasn't been long enough since we last saw each other."

"Ah'll bet," said Rogue, who knew all too well the issues Kitty had with Lance.

Kitty turned away, keeping her distance from Lance and his team. The others stood down as well, but didn't shy away from the situation at hand. Pietro really was hurt. He looked even paler than usual. Shards of rock, glass, and metal were lodged in his flesh. He was out cold, but he was still breathing. But every sign of life sounded labored. It was truly a ghastly sight.

"Wow, he looks pretty bad," said Jamie, his stomach churning at the sight.

"Yeah, what happened to him?" asked Betsy, "Was he in an explosion or something?"

"I was hoping you could shed some light on that," said Magneto strongly, "But first and foremost, is Pietro going to be alright?"

Hank looked over the wounds and cleared away some of the blood with a sterile wipe. He had seem some pretty bad injuries before and this was right up there. There were a lot of wounds and he suspected some internal bleeding. It didn't look good. Pietro needed serious help.

"These wounds are pretty extensive. He'll definitely need some treatment," said Beast, "We have supplies in the jet. We need to stop the internal bleeding and clean the wounds."

"But will he live?" said Exodus

"I believe so," said Hank, sounding only half confident.

That wasn't all that comforting for Magneto. For all the loss he had endured, he couldn't bare another. He had a hard enough time with Wanda walking away from him. He didn't see her around so he assumed she was avoiding him. It was hardly surprising, but still disheartening in many ways.

Suddenly, Cable came storming out of the X-jet. Sage hadn't even been finished downloading the data from his arm, but as soon as he saw Magneto and his team present he drew his gun and took an alert poise.

"So it is true. It really is Magneto," said Cable sternly.

"And who might you be?" asked Magneto suspiciously.

"I'll ask the questions," he said, approaching the master of magnetism apprehensively, "The Professor says you were attacked. You have any idea who or what it was?"

"No, but I'd appreciate it if you put the gun away," said Magneto sternly, "My son was nearly killed and I don't take kindly to disrespect."

"It's alright, Erik," said Xavier calmly, "Cable here is a friend. He's been helping us."

"Helping you with what, exactly?" said Exodus sternly.

Suddenly, a familiar energy blast from struck the ground in front of them. The blast was strong and surprising enough to knock Exodus off his feet. Cable instinctively pointed his gun skywards and when the dust from the blast he saw the culprit. It was Nimrod and it was flying in fast.

"From that," answered Cable, "Everybody fall back!"

"Here we go again," groaned Alex as he took cover with some of the New Mutants.

Cable started firing rapidly into the sky, but Nimrod was more elusive this time. It was learning from his earlier tactics and it wasn't taking any chances this time. If it was to destroy its targets it would have to neutralize Cable.

"Targets gathered. Engage attack strategy alpha."

Nimrod picked up speed and flew in faster, its sights set on Cable. The future X-leader started stepping back while still firing his weapon, but he couldn't hit it this time. And before he could take cover, Nimrod swooped down in a parabolic arc and knocked Cable back. He tried to telekinetically divert the blow, but it came in too fast. He impacted a nearby tree and was now in a world of hurt.

"Cable!" exclaimed Scott as he and Jean ran out of the X-jet to see what the commotion was.

"What is that thing?!" exclaimed Magneto, standing close watch over his son.

"That would be Nimrod," said Professor Xavier.

"Nimrod?" said Pyro, "What in the bloody hell kind of name is that?"

"The last name you'll ever hear if you don't get back!" bellowed Logan, "And I think you guys led it here."

"Uh…oops?" said Pyro innocently.

Logan grunted and pushed Pyro to the ground to avoid another swoop from Nimrod. Everyone was scrambling towards the cave where they hoped thick layers of Earth would protect them. In addition, they couldn't afford to have the X-jet or Velocity destroyed. It may be their only way out so they had to draw Nimrod's fire. But it didn't go after them. It just kept harassing the X-men from the air and forced them to take cover as well. Everything so far was going according to its carefully calculated strategy.

Magneto stayed close to his son, turning the metal transports that brought them here into metal shields. Vince and Emma also emerged and tried to get to the cave, guarding their son every step of the way. Exodus also took to the air to cover his master. Rogue, Angel, Jean, and Ororo followed suit, looking to take the fight to Nimrod or at least slow it down.

"It's coming around again!" yelled Jean, eyeing the incoming humanoid.

"I see it," said Storm, "We'll have to hit it together."

"Right," said Jean, "Warren, you, Rogue, and Exodus help the others get into the cave. We have to get out of the open!"

"On it!" affirmed Warren.

"Don't need to tell meh twice," said Rogue.

"Very well," said Exodus grudgingly, not happy that he was taking orders from the X-men.

The three flying mutants helped guide the team into the cave. The New Mutants were the first inside. There they came across Kurt and Wanda. Wanda was sitting on a rock with Kurt next to her, consoling her for what happened earlier. They didn't know what was going on and were noticeably confused when they saw the crowd rushing inside.

"We don't mean to interrupt you two, but we've got a situation," said Betsy.

"Huh? Vhat's going on?" said Kurt, helping Wanda up.

"What do you think?" said Laura grimly, "Nimrod's here and we need to get out of its sights!"

Wanda then saw Magneto coming in with Xavier. He was still carrying Pietro and Pryo was covering him. When he saw Wanda he saw her face shift. Even in the heat of such a situation, her anger towards him got the better of her.

"No way! He can't come in here! I don't want him near me!" yelled Wanda.

"Now is not the time, Wanda!" said Magneto, who was helping Irene, "Just set it aside for now and help us!"

Wanda still didn't like it, but given the situation was so messed up right now she didn't have a choice. None-the-less, she still refused to get too close to her father. She let the others handle it and stayed close to Kurt, who took her in his arms for what was sure to be tough battle.

"It'll be okay, Vanda," said Kurt, "Let's just get through zhis."

Wanda shot her father one last harsh look, letting him know she still didn't trust him. But he let it go for the time being. They had other concerns at the moment.

Outside, Nimrod was closing fast. It had both Jean and Storm in its sights. Both were high level targets and it could have focused its efforts towards neutralizing them. However, within its same line of sight it saw Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr trying to take cover. And in terms of priority, those two ranked higher.

Ororo summoned a thick layer of fog and wind, which momentarily blinded its sensors. Nimrod was able to quickly switch to infrared and went into rapid-fire mode, firing shots of deadly laser energy towards the two women. But Jean was already preparing an attack of her own by levitating a few nearby boulders and flinging them at the incoming Nimrod. One of them hit right in the face and stopped its laser fire briefly. But it still kept coming and swooped at the two women head on, forcing them to take cover. They didn't suffer a direct hit, the speed at which Nimrod passed them kicked up a wind shear that blew them to the ground.

"Jean!" exclaimed Scott.

"Storm!" yelled Logan, stopping at the entrance.

This drew Nimrod's attention. It noticed that Xavier and Magneto were now within the cave. Only Scott, Logan, Emma, and Vincent were outside now. It was the perfect opportunity to take down multiple targets. Everything was falling into place.

"They'll be okay! Let's go already!" exclaimed Emma.

"No wait…" said Vincent, "Something's wrong here."

"Kid, now ain't the time to get curious!" said Logan.

"No he's right," said Scott, "Look…it's not attacking."

The four X-men stopped and took note of the situation. Nimrod was no longer doing flyby attacks. Now it was just hovering in mid air, looking down at the cave where both teams had taken cover. It had them right in its sights. It could have easily taken them down. But it didn't. It was waiting for something.

Then to their shock, they saw Nimrod form an ominous looking weapon in its chest. It was a small circular opening with wire-like veins running into it and through these veins a red hot glowing energy started to charge the weapon. Soon, a bright reddish yellow ball formed in its chest. It was bright and ominous, indicating it was packing a lot of energy. And it was pointed right at the cave.

"All targets have converged. Location locked. Engage proton burst."

While it was charging, Cable came to and saw what was going on. His body was still aching, but when he saw what had happened he set the pain aside and jumped into action. It turned out Nimrod was a lot smarter than he thought it was.

"Son-of-a-bitch! It's a tarp guys! Get out of the cave!" yelled Cable.

"Oh shit," grunted Scott, "This is NOT good!"

It looked like it was about to fire. Cable ran with all his might, passing Jean as she and Storm were picking themselves up from the blow they suffered earlier. He helped them both up up, for he was going to need Jean's to stop this. Nimrod was too far away to hit it with his gun so that left only one option. They had to block the blast.

"Jean, help me make a deflecting shield! We need the most powerful one you can muster!" he told her urgently.

"Right!" said Jean, trusting her future son's word.

Just as Nimrod fired the small ball of energy, Jean and Cable summoned all their telekinetic power and put up an invisible wall of psychic energy between Nimrod and the cave. The shot it fired was intense. It hit the shield with a force unlike anything they had ever felt before. The pain that surged through their minds was blinding, but their combined power was enough to deflect the blast enough so that it missed the cave entirely and impacted an area to the far right into a thick brush of forest. And when it hit, the X-men were awed by its power.

A bright flash erupted from the impact, triggering what looked like a miniature nuclear explosion. A dome of red hot energy rose up, forcing everybody to cover their eyes. From inside the cave it looked as though everything outside had been set ablaze. Had that blast hit the cave they would be done for.

"Mien Gott…" gasped Kurt.

"Mon dieu," said Remy with equal amazement.

Then the whole area was rocked by a blast wave. It shot through the cave and knocked a few people off their feet. Magneto shielded Pietro from it with his body and Emma did the same with baby Jack, who was now wailing in distress. And as if it didn't seem bad enough, the shot damaged the integrity of the cave and it started collapsing.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Jamie.

"Da, I'm beginning to think this cave is not as safe as we thought," said Piotr.

"Oh really, you think?!" exclaimed Lance.

His harsh tone towards Piotr earned him a scold from Kitty, but she didn't have time to yell at him.

"Everybody out of the cave!" ordered Scott from outside.

"Jeez, make up your mind already, Scott!" groaned Ray.

"Yeah, we're running around like a bunch of chickens with our heads cut off," commented Sam, "When are we gonna fight back?"

"After what that thing just did, you want to fight it?!" exclaimed Tabitha.

When put in that context it seemed much more logical. Sam didn't argue any further as they scrambled to get out before the whole structure collapsed. Most were out quickly, but some lingered. Mystique had to help Irene out and Magneto had to be careful with Pietro or else his wounds would tear. And since Wanda had retreated to the deeper parts of the cave, she and Kurt were the last out. But the cave was collapsing fast.

"Vanda, can you keep zhis zhing up?" asked Kurt as dust blocked their view.

"I'm…trying!" she grunted, manipulating every probability she could to keep this cave intact.

It looked like they would reach daylight, but just as they seemed home free a chunk of rocks fell from just above the entrance and tripped Wanda up. She fell to the ground, letting go her chaos powers in the process. Then the cave collapsed completely and some heavy debris fell right on top of her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Nooooo!" yelled Magneto upon seeing his daughter caught in the rocks.

The others turned back to their horror to see Wanda out cold covered in rocky debris. Piotr and Rogue quickly ran to her aid and so did Magneto, horrified at the thought of another wounded child of his. Kurt was already trying to free her, but she suffered a pretty nasty blow to the head.

"Vanda! Vanda, vake up!" yelled Kurt as desperately tried to push the rocks off her, "Somebody help me!"

"Step back, Kurt! We'll get her out!" urged Rogue.

"You have to hurry! She's out cold!"

Piotr and Rogue used their superior strength to push away some of the heavy boulders. Magneto tried to help as well, but his old body couldn't do much so he took Wanda's hand and tried to pull her out with Kurt's help.

Up in the sky Nimrod watched as the targets scrambled back towards the two aircrafts. That last shot should have destroyed them all, but it miscalculated the psychic veracity of target Jean Grey and Cable. They managed to deflect the shot, but it also sensed it drained them. They needed help from target Scott Summers and Wolverine to get back to the jet. It didn't look like they would be able to deflect another.

"Recharging proton burst."

Down below the others noticed that Nimrod was at it again. With Magneto, Rogue, Piotr, and Kurt still trying to help Wanda and both teams not on the aircraft yet it didn't look like they were going to have time to get away.

"That damn thing is going to fire again!" exclaimed Emma.

"Den we'll just have to fire back," said Gambit, taking out a deck of cards, "Keep goin' everybody! We'll cover you!"

"Finally, a chance to shoot this thing!" said Jubilee.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for a shot," said August as she and Amara stood side-by-side, ready to fight.

"Don't get cocky. It's not like you're going to destroy it," said Ray.

"We're not trying to," said Amara, "We just have to slow it down!"

Gambit, Jubilee, Amara, August, and Ray each took aim at the hovering robot humanoid and unleashed a barrage of fire blasts, fireworks, electric bolts, and charged cards. Nimrod was still pretty high up so it was hard to hit, but the combined onslaught forced it to move around. It slowed the charge of the proton burst, but it should still be sufficient to destroy the targets.

While the others were holding off Nimrod, Rogue and Piotr managed to get the last few rocks off of Wanda. Kurt and Magneto finally managed to pull her free and lay her out on the ground. She wasn't conscious and there was a slight gash in her forehead that was bleeding badly.

"Is she okay?" asked Piotr anxiously.

"She's alive. She's still breathing," said Kurt, wiping some of the blood off her face.

"Aw dang, looks like she broke her arm," said Rogue, "We better get her to Beast and Sage."

"Agreed," said Magneto, "I'll carry her."

"No…I'll do it," said Kurt sternly.

Magneto shot the young mutant a cold stare. Both his children were hurt and he had no patience for disrespect.

"Young man, she's my daughter! It's my job to protect her!"

"She wouldn't trust you to protect her and you know it!" spat Kurt angrily, "Now step aside or fight me!"

Rogue and Piotr were surprised at Kurt's tone. They had never seen him this angry. But they could hardly blame him. The woman he loved was hurt and the man who caused her so much pain was right in front of him. Magneto still looked plenty angry, but for the sake of one less fight he conceded. Kurt was probably right about her not trusting him and if he loved his daughter as he claimed he did she would be in good hands.

"Fine," he said coldly, "Let's go."

Without another word, Kurt took Wanda in his arms and made a break for the X-jet. He thought about teleporting her, but teleportation was dangerous enough with healthy bodies. In Wanda's condition there was no telling what could happen and he was not about to risk her life. Rogue and Piotr followed behind, keeping a close eye on Magneto in case he tried anything. But from the looks of it, he was in just as much a part of this as they were.

As the team piled onto the jet, Cable fought off metal fatigue to get back out and fight Nimrod. He looked over at Jean, who was almost passed out in one of the passenger seats and saw Scott leading everybody in. Gritting his teeth in determination, he rushed back outside with his gun drawn only to see that Nimrod was about to fire the second shot.

"Cable, get back in the jet!" urged Scott.

"No, we've got to take that thing down!" said Cable, taking aim with his gun, "If Nimrod fires another shot we're done for!"

Turning up the power of his gun, Cable shot multiple rounds up at Nimrod. His shots along with the efforts of Gambit, Ray, Amara, August, and Jubilee were forcing it to avoid the incoming attacks. It was becoming a nuisance to the robot humanoid, so it rose higher into the air and outside their range.

"Dang, I can't hit it when it's that high!" said Remy in frustration.

"Me neither," said Ray, "So what do we do now?"

They all turned to Cable, whose eyes were locked on the seemingly unstoppable killing machine. He kept firing, knowing full well he couldn't hit it. He sensed Nimrod was close. Once that blast went off, they would all be vaporized and Nimrod's mission will have succeeded. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Honestly guys…I have no idea."

* * *

**Up next: The X-men and Magneto try to work together to fight off Nimrod's onslaught.**


	7. Ironic Salvation

**Days of Future Hellfire  
Chapter 7: Ironic Salvation**

**AN: Keep those reviews coming people! Your feedback has been very inspirational and I really appreciate all the support thus far. Enjoy the new chapter and please help me make this fic as good as possible.**

* * *

**Outside the X-jet**

Nimrod was about to fire. The X-men were out of time and could not get out of range from the powerful weapon. Cable, the mutant from the future who came to the past to stop this monster, feared the worst. Was this how it was going to end? Was Mastermold going to win?

But while he and the others braced themselves for impact, Ororo was shaking off the remnants of a nasty blow she endured from Nimrod earlier. Her body was still aching and she was just at the door of the X-jet. She too saw that Nimrod was about to fire. Nobody else was able to hit it because of how high it was in the sky. But one thing it probably didn't anticipate was that there were clouds above it and Ororo took notice.

"Not…today!" said the former weather goddess in a determined tone.

Her eyes turned completely white as she concentrated all her power into one desperate bid. The cloud above Nimrod flickered. The winds and moisture of nature were moving to Ororo's will. Then in a bright flash, a bolt of lightning shot out from the cloud and connected with Nimrod directly.

"Danger. System overload."

Millions of volts surged through Nimrod's systems and just as the charged proton blast was about to unload, it exploded prematurely in a blinding ball of fire. It was so bright it eclipsed the sun momentarily, shattering the high tech killer into many small pieces and scattering them out in all directions.

"Crikey…" said Pyro.

"Damn," said Logan, who couldn't stop himself from grinning at her action.

"Nice shot, Storm," said Cable, letting out a sigh of relief, "That should give us some time. Now let's get the hell out of here!"

"Wait…" said Magneto coldly, "I'm not leaving without making sure that thing pays for what it did."

"Damn it, Magneto, now's not the time to play the old vengeance bit!" shot Cable.

"Watch me," said Magneto, shoving him aside.

"Hey!" yelled Scott, insulted that he would shove his future son aside like that.

But Magneto didn't wait for their approval. He took to the sky, gathering the four metal orbs he used to transport Lance, Pyro, Exodus, and himself to this area with his magnetism powers. The smoke hadn't even cleared from the fireball that engulfed Nimrod, but pieces of the advanced sentinel were already falling to the ground and Magneto had no intention of making the same mistake as last time.

With a few gestures, he changed the shapes of the orbs into giant scoops and guided them throughout the area in a whirlwind-like motion so it could gather every scrap of debris. No piece was too small. He could leave nothing to chance. The metal containers were soon filled with the still flaming pieces of Nimrod. Once they were collected Magneto clasped his hands together, causing all four orbs to merge into one large metal container which he made thick enough to keep anything confined.

"Avalanche, I need your help burying this monstrosity!" he called out.

"No problem," said Lance.

Stepping out of the X-jet, Lance rolled his eyes back and summoned a focused tremor that opened a large crack in the ground. Magneto used his powers to guide the orb into the crack, shoving it as deep as he could so Nimrod had no chance of getting out.

"Now close it," ordered Magneto.

Lance shifted his power, sending more seismic waves through the ground to collapse the crack in the ground and seal the orb under a thick layer of Earth. When all was said and done there was nothing left but rock-filled hole, leaving Magneto and his teammates confident that they had succeeded. Cable, however, wasn't so confident.

"Let's see you get out of that," said Lance in triumph.

"It'll get out," said Cable.

"Ha! Yeah right!" scoffed Pyro, "It's gotta be a hundred feet underground!"

"And there's no way it can get out of that metal shell," said Exodus.

"It'll find a way," said Cable strongly, "It always finds a way. Let's get out of here before it does."

Magneto's team rolled their eyes. They couldn't believe the gall of this man. He actually thought that Nimrod thing could get out of that metal/rock coffin. He had to have a screw loose or something.

The only one who took him seriously was Magneto, who arrived back at the X-jet with a great deal of frustration. He didn't like to be kept out of the loop. Both his children were badly hurt by something he didn't fully understand. But Xavier and this strange man with cybernetic limbs seemed to know what was going on. And he was going to get answers no matter what.

"Let's go," said Magneto, "I have questions."

"And we'll be sure to answer them, Erik," said the Professor, "But I must warn you, you may not like what you'll hear."

"I don't care," he said strongly, "It's already put my children in harm's way. I will not just let it go."

"When I get through telling you the story, you may want to," warned Cable.

Magneto shot Cable a cold glare, but it didn't bother him. He had stared down way worse people than this. Plus, he had to respect this man despite his less-then-charming personality. After all, he did play a significant role in the future.

"Dude, what's with that guy?" said Lance, feeling somewhat anxious about Cable, "He's a real ass."

"Can it, Lance," said Scott bitterly, "Don't insult my future son."

Lance looked at Scott in bewilderment. He wasn't sure if he was messing with him or telling the truth. But judging by the looks he was getting, it was probably serious.

"Uh…future son?" he said warily.

"You're a long way from home, Alvers," said Kitty, who was enjoying the position Lance.

Lance didn't like the sound of that. As if being on the same plane as his ex-girlfriend could get any worse. But for the sake of putting some distance between them and Nimrod, both the X-jet and the Velocity took off.

The teams were now divided to make room on each aircraft. Professor Xavier gathered Scott, Jean, Alex, Kitty, Piotr, Wolverine, Ororo, Beast, Sage, Vincent, Kurt, and Emma on the X-jet along with Magneto, his team, and his wounded children. Rogue, Remy, Warren, Betsy, Mystique, and Irene took charge of the Velocity with the rest of the New Mutants and followed closes behind the X-jet as they flew off over the horizon.

Hopefully, they would have more time to formulate a plan. The X-men had already seen Nimrod's tenacity and had little doubt that it would be back. And it was sure to be a lot more complicated now that Magneto was involved.

* * *

**Hours Later – On Board the X-jet**

The X-jet and the Velocity flew full throttle until it was a good hundred miles to the north in the vast Canadian wilderness. Along the way, Beast and Sage tended to Wanda and Pietro's injuries. Magneto stood closely by both of them, watching silently as they lay still on a medical cot in the back of the plane. For the most part they were out of danger. Hank managed to stop the internal bleeding in Pietro and Wanda looked to have nothing more than a concussion and some nasty scrapes and bruises.

Kurt was also there with them, not only to be close to Wanda but to keep an eye on Magneto. Cable was there too, but for reasons he did not make clear. For some reason, Wanda's injury affected him on a personal level. Scott and Jean inquired about it, but he wasn't willing to say why just yet. But that didn't matter to Kurt at the moment. He just wanted his girlfriend to be okay.

While Sage was wrapping a bandage around her head, he heard Wanda groan. She was obviously in a great deal of distress, but she was still able to feel Kurt's hand on hers.

"It's okay, liebe," he said softly, "I'm here."

His voice helped sooth her. She even managed to give his hand a light squeeze, which brought a slight tear to Kurt's eye.

Magneto saw this and remained silent. While he had mixed feelings about his daughter's personal life, he was happy to see that she had someone so dedicated to her. While still holding her hand he turned towards him and saw the master of magnetism give him a look of approval. It wasn't much, but it said more than the stoic old man could articulate.

"How is she?" asked Magneto in a low tone.

"She's getting there," said Sage, "She took a pretty nasty blow to the head so she'll probably be out of it for a while. But she'll be okay. It could have been a lot worse."

"Indeed," said Magneto as he turned towards Beast, who was treating his son, "What about Pietro?"

Hank looked up from the bloodied teen, his hands still covered in blood. He had just gotten done stitching the speedster up after performing a quick surgical procedure. His injuries were serious and even with his speed healing he wouldn't have lasted without treatment. He had to siphon off some blood and pick out some shards that were lodged in his organs. But he was a fighter, that was a given.

"I believe he'll be okay too," said Beast in an optimistic tone, "I had to do a little emergency surgery to get the shrapnel out of his body and treat the internal bleeding. It should buy him some time, but he'll need a serious medical facility to get a clean bill of health. Even after that I wouldn't have him run any marathons for a while."

"I'll remember that," he said, not cracking a smile at his joke, "I need to talk to Charles now. Let me know if anything changes."

"Of course," said Sage, sounding somewhat put off by this man's cold demeanor.

He was about to step out, but then he stopped himself at the door and took a deep breath before turning back.

"Oh…and thank you."

That actually came as a surprise. Magneto rarely showed emotion, let alone gratitude. Beast and Sage exchanged smiles. Even Kurt took notice, but maintained his focus on Wanda. He remembered how sensitive an issue Magneto was to Wanda and would leave such judgments for later. For now, she and Pietro needed rest.

Magneto returned to his stoic poise as he made his way back out into the passenger area with his team and Xavier's, passing Cable along the way. He just let him pass, not giving him anymore reason to distrust him. All he cared about was ensuring Wanda was okay. Watching Kurt hover over her was quite a sight. It struck him in a way he didn't expect. Even though it had been many years since those two were a part of his life, he owed them a lot. He just wasn't ready to give them his reasons yet and it might be best at this point to keep it that way.

"_Take care of her, Kurt. You two have a big future together. I promise I'll make it better. I owe you and your family that much."_

While Cable hovered close to Kurt and Wanda, Magneto's presence continued to cause a stir. There was still tension. His team occupied a small corner near the front while the rest of the X-men kept to their own side. Alex continued to shoot cold glares towards the master of magnetism. Having been used by him before, he still bore a healthy grudge. But Scott held him back.

"I hate that we're helping him," muttered Alex.

"You're in good company," said Scott, "But we're in this together whether we like it or not."

"I know. Still sucks though," he commented.

"Easy Alex, we've had enough fights for one day as it is. Let's not add to it," said Jean.

Alex folded his arms and turned his attention out the window. Funny how he thought visiting his brother for a week before his wedding would be exciting, but this wasn't quite the excitement he had in mind.

However, he wasn't the only one bearing a grudge. Kitty constantly felt Lance's eyes on her. Like her, he was still bitter about their break-up. Even though it had been a while they never did lay it to rest. Granted, their relationship had never been too stable since Lance was in the Brotherhood and she was in the X-men. But they still had something serious for a while.

It was only when Lance announced that the Brotherhood was disbanding and Kitty tried to convince him to give the X-men a second chance when they reached the end. They had a fight that still echoed in their memories to this day. Lance got so angry he caused a slight tremor and Kitty stormed out in such a rage that she had to call Scott to come pick her up. They hadn't spoken since.

"Katya, are you going to be alright?" asked Piotr, growing increasingly concerned about her state of mind.

"I'm fine," she said bitterly, "Just not thrilled about being close to my ex."

"Is there anything I can do? We have enough going on without this coming up again."

"I don't know. Think you could sock him a couple of times for me?"

"Katya, I'm serious."

"So am I," she said, still keeping her eyes off Lance, "Just keep him away from me."

Piotr shook his head in defeat. Kitty never talked much about her past relationships. Lance was an especially sensitive topic and he always veered away from bringing him up. But with him on board it was difficult to avoid. So for now he stayed silent, keeping an eye on Lance in case he did anything to make it worse.

For Lance, it was just as bitter. He didn't like the situation any better than her, but like it or not being in close proximity to one another brought back some old feelings. It was no secret he carried a flame for Kitty. He had been teased about it endlessly while he was with the Brotherhood. He thought he had moved past it, but seeing Kitty with another man was hard to get around.

"Looks like she found someone else, eh?" commented Pyro.

"Shut up, Pyro."

* * *

**Velocity**

In the other aircraft it was far less tense. Mystique and Psylocke flew the advanced helicopter close to the X-jet, keeping a close eye on them just in case Magneto and his goons pulled a fast one on them. So far they seemed sincere. With his kids hurt it was a pretty safe assumption that he wasn't going to do anything to further endanger their lives. But that didn't stop the suspicions of some.

Mystique was especially disturbed that they were helping Magneto. She still blamed him for not telling her about his activities with the Hellfire Club that led to so much suffering for her children. Warren was also bitter since Magneto tried to use him too, but if they were to stop Nimrod they were going to need all the help they could get.

"Man, first Nimrod and now Magneto, what else could go wrong today?" groaned Warren.

"Hell, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if aliens showed up," commented Bobby.

"Oh please," scoffed Tabitha, "Aliens at this point would be child's play. I'd be more surprised if zombies showed up."

"Shh! Don't jinx it, guys!" said Ray, "You never know during a time like this."

"Yeah, we've already faced 5,000-year-old mutants, power hungry cults, evil sorceresses, mad scientists, and met a guy who died and came back to life and died again. Let's not add too much to that list," said Sam.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry," said Jubilee, "If we've beaten all those things before why can't we beat this?"

"Because in our line of work it only takes one slip-up," said August, knowing the importance of a level head from her old line of work, "It's often best to forget all your previous victories and take challenges like this as your first."

"Doesn't sound too optimistic if you ask me," said Roberto.

"As we used to say in Hydra, optimism is a revolutionary idea," said Laura stoically.

The team continued to speculate. Nothing was certain other than what would happen if they failed. And if it was half as bad as Cable described, then this was one fight they couldn't afford to lose.

For Rogue, however, she had more personal reasons to dread this fight. The Hellfire Club already put her through her own personal hell and finding out that the one guy they didn't kill the first time around was hard to digest. It only took one of these monsters to create such a bleak future for the whole world.

She decided to turn her concerns to Irene, who had always been a good listener. She saw how she was staring off into space, most likely pondering the visions that still plagued her mind. Getting up from her seat next to Remy, she walked over towards the woman who helped raise her.

"Irene?" asked Rogue as she sat down next to her.

"Yes Rogue?" said the blind woman.

"This future…is it really as bad as Cable says it is?"

Irene hung her head low and sighed. She never liked this part of her powers, but with all the dark visions she had she was used to it.

"From what I've seen it's worse," she said, "A lot of hardship awaits the X-men and the world for that matter. And with Nimrod's arrival it has the potential to be even worse."

"But there's still a chance we can change it, right?" said Rogue intently, "We did it before with the Gates of Hell."

"True, but remember Rogue, such great changes often come at a high price. And this time is no different."

"You mean…we could lose someone else?" said Rogue anxiously.

"If the visions are true, then yes," said Irene solemnly, "But that all depends on our willingness to confront this evil."

A shiver ran down Rogue's spine as she considered the possibilities. The team suffered a hard enough blow when Jack died. Her mother still hadn't quite gotten over it. Now they had a crisis of the same magnitude. And as she looked around, Rogue couldn't help but wonder. They wanted to change the future, but how high a price were they willing to pay to do so?

* * *

**Outsid**

Once they landed, a small group stepped out so Cable could tell the same story to Magneto that he told the X-men. Xavier, Mystique, Scott, Jean, and Logan were there as well to fill in the blanks and support Cable. His story was hard to believe and Magneto was naturally suspicious of him. Cable spared no detail as he described the future that lay ahead of them and the threat Nimrod posed.

Through his story the master of magnetism seethed with anger. These were events that hadn't even transpired and it already hurt him on many levels. For all his power Magneto couldn't protect his children from Nimrod. It was a harsh blow in a series of many, but he was determined to make it right.

"So this Nimrod is out to kill me and Charles so we can never organize the resistance that will eventually defeat Mastermold," summarized Magneto, "And you're the future leader of the X-men who followed it back to this time to stop it?"

"I think that pretty much sums it up," said Cable.

"And you're also Scott and Jean's future son?" said Lance, still finding that pretty shocking.

"Yes! How many times do I have to tell you that?" groaned Cable, getting increasingly annoyed by Lance's lack of professionalism.

"Sorry, but this is just too much!" exclaimed Lance.

"Watch it, Alvers!" scolded Scott, who was held back by Jean.

"Enough you two!" bellowed Magneto, "This is serious. While I'm hardly surprised that humanity turns on our kind, I am troubled that it was all orchestrated by some madman who has a grudge against all things flesh based."

"Big deal. You already said we'll come out on top," scoffed Pyro, who was the only one not taking this seriously, "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that Nimrod is trying very hard to change that," said Cable strongly, "And as long as it exists, it'll seek you out and kill you."

"Bah, that tin can is no match for us," boasted Exodus, "Even if it does escape, we'll just destroy it again and bury it deeper."

"You really don't get it do you?" said Cable, "It doesn't matter how many times you destroy it or how deep you bury it. Nimrod will always find a way because that's what it's programmed to do. Each time it'll adapt and learn, becoming harder and harder to defeat until it eventually succeeds. And if Nimrod wins, everybody loses."

They were ominous words, but he meant every one of them. Pyro, Lance, and Exodus may not have taken them seriously, but Magneto did. Nimrod was ruthless enough to hurt his son and injure his daughter. Already, it was affecting the present. There was no telling how much damage it could do to the future.

Magneto always figured a war was coming, but not a war like this. It wasn't a war for mutants or humans. It wasn't for justice, redemption, or dominance. It was pure madness. And strangely, it wouldn't put mutants above humans. It would bring them together. And furthermore, it seemed he was destined to be a part of it. It was a lot for the master of magnetism to take in.

"I guess this means we were both wrong, Charles," said Erik in a rare show of humility, "It seems neither one of our visions for the future was as destined as we thought."

"Try not to think of it in terms of right and wrong, old friend," said Xavier, "It is often the case the ones most sure of the future are also the most wrong."

"That's all well and good, Xavier, but it doesn't help our situation," said Mystique, "Nimrod or no Nimrod, we have to do something about this future."

"Hate to be pessimistic here, but that may not be possible," said Cable, "I don't have enough information on Pierce and Mastemold from this time. The war did a way with that. And if we're not careful, we could make things even worse."

"I don't care! I refuse to accept that there's nothing we can do!" spat Mystique, "It's time we stop running and start fighting back!"

"Mystique's right," said Wolverine, "We can't just sit by and wait for this shit to unfold."

Their determination was admirable. Even Cable wouldn't deny that. Mystique was especially determined. The short time she spent with Slayer made her a firm believer in the power to change what seemed destined. To her it was an insult to his memory to just roll over to the forces of fate. But it wouldn't be easy.

"Okay, so let's break this down…" said Lance, "We know this Pierce guy is planning something bad, but we don't know where he is or how to stop him or this Nimrod thing that's going to keep coming after us."

"Right so far," said Cable.

"And we can't go back to the mansion or Magneto's headquarters because that's the first place Nimrod would look," said Jean, "So we don't exactly have a way of getting any new information."

"Right again," said her future son.

"So in other words, we're completely in the dark here," said Exodus.

"It would appear so," said the Professor grimly.

A heavy silence fell over the two teams. It sure wasn't looking good for them. If they didn't have any information they couldn't do anything about this future. They managed to survive so far, but they couldn't keep running. However, their situation wasn't as grim as it seemed.

"Forgive me for being shrewd, Charles, but that's not entirely accurate," said Magneto.

Cable turned towards the master of magnetism with a suspicious look.

"What are you talking about?" he said sternly.

"While you may not have much information on Pierce, it's worth reminding you that I had Mastermind positioned as a mole in the Hellfire Club for months before you even knew who they were. And I still have some information that may be of use."

A chill ran through the X-men. Jean especially shuttered at the mention of Mastermind, who warped and twisted her perceptions in a way that made her a slave to Shaw. Mystique also cringed for that same man mentally tortured her daughter in a way that left her scarred on many levels. But Cable, for one, was very much intrigued.

"What kind of information? Why didn't you tell us this before?!" demanded Cable.

"And why haven't I heard of it?" said Sage skeptically.

"I didn't think it was pertinent anymore since you X-men did such a thorough job of wiping Hellfire out," said Magneto, "But if you would cease your hostility and listen, I may be able to provide some clues."

Cable fell silent. He was never that fond of Magneto. Growing up, he always found him to be very dark. Even if he did change over time to embrace the human/mutant alliance, he remained a very jaded man who had no problem laying waste to anything that got in his way. But he was desperate for any useful information at this point so he listened.

For Magneto, he needed a brief moment to prepare. He hoped he had heard the last of this failed Hellfire mistake, but he would have to for the sake of the future.

"Please Erik…" said Professor Xavier, "Tell us what you know."

"It was a complicated endeavor," began Magneto, "I thought that the Hellfire Club could prove to be allies or at least partners in my endeavors. That's why I sent Mastermind there to spy on them and report their dealings. I thought if I had some leverage over them I could get their attention."

"I'm guessing that was a mistake," said Jean sternly.

"Indeed," conceded the master of magnetism, "But in his time at Hellfire, Mastermind provided a wealth of information about members of the inner circle. Donald Pierce was one of them."

"What did you find out?" asked Cable intently.

"Most of my efforts were focused on Shaw and Selene since they were the leaders, but there were a few reports about Pierce that caught my attention. Mastermind said he would frequently fly out on long distance trips in between meetings. Officially they were for business. Naturally I was skeptical and asked him to look into it, but he never found anything unusual."

"He's in good company," said Sage, "Shaw asked me to do the same and I hit a brick wall every time. It was a given though. Everybody in Hellfire had their own agendas."

"And Pierce was no exception. I dug further and found out that Pierce was making extra visits that weren't exactly on his itinerary."

"Do you remember where it was?" asked Scott anxiously.

"I did look into it. It turned out he was spending a great deal of time in a facility in Northern Canada that according to official records was decommissioned decades ago. I was tempted to look into it further, but other matters came up and when your team took the Hellfire Club down I set it aside. I didn't think I would end up having to deal with it again."

"You're not the only one," grunted Logan.

While the teams reacted, Cable took in this new information. It wasn't much, but it was the biggest lead they had so far.

"A facility in Canada? Are you sure?" asked Cable intently.

"Positive," said Magneto firmly, "I still have the coordinates on file."

"Why? Do you remember this facility in the future?" asked the Professor.

"No, and that's why it's important," said Cable, "The construction of Mastermold and the sentinel army was done in total secrecy to keep telepaths from picking up on it. There was never any record of where those early models were constructed because it was destroyed when the initial attacks commenced."

"Makes sense to me," said Scott, "That way they could cover their tracks and maintain the element of surprise."

"Not to mention it would keep Nick Fury off their backs," said Logan, "No way he would have let something like that go on unless it was a well-kept secret."

"Then would it be safe to assume that Pierce and an uncompleted Mastermold would still be there?"

"I'd say it's possible," said Magneto, "I don't know of anywhere else he would be."

"Me neither," said Sage, "I worked for Hellfire and even I didn't know about it. He must have wanted to keep whatever he was working on very secret."

It was definitely a turn for the better. Cable felt it in the parts of him that were still flesh. This was the opportunity they needed. This was a chance to take the fight to Pierce and Mastermold. If Magneto was telling the truth then this facility may be their only shot at affecting the course of the future.

"That's it then," said Cable firmly, "That's where we go to stop this mess of a future from happening!"

"But what good is taking the fight to this Pierce guy if Nimrod will just keep trying to kill us anyway?" shrugged Pyro.

"Try and think in four dimensions, Pyro!" replied Cable, "Nimrod was created by Mastermold. This whole plan from start to finish was orchestrated by those two. If we take them down now, the future they create will never take place."

"And Nimrod will never have existed," said Professor Xavier, now beginning to see it as well.

It sounded like a plan. Magneto was intent on getting back at these people who were responsible for causing him and his children so much anguish and the X-men were anxious to do whatever they could to stop this future from happening. It was a fight they couldn't afford to avoid. All their futures depended on it.

"So what are we waiting for?" said Logan, "Let's find this guy and carve him a new one!"

"I agree, Wolverine," said Magneto, "If Nimrod is as resilient as you say it is we had best make our move while we still can."

"And we will," said Cable in a determined tone, "But if we're going to do this we're going to need a strategy. And moreover, we're going to have to work together. And if the stories my parents told me about you guys is any indication that's not going to be easy. So right here right now, you guys have to set aside your differences and work together. Can you do that?"

Magneto's team stared down the X-men. Cable was right about their history, but they had worked together before and succeeded. It was never easy, but they would have to do it again if they were to stop the Hellfire Club and Mastermold.

Scott shot Lance an angry scold, Exodus stared down Logan, and Pyro gave Jean a menacing look. There was clearly no love lost between these teams. For Cable it was hard to believe that they would one day fight together in the resistance. Thankfully, Magneto and Xavier took it seriously. They may be adversaries, but their respect for each other was never questioned. With that in mind, Professor Xavier extended his hand to his old friend in a show of cooperation.

"I'm willing if you are, Magnus," he said.

"As am I, Charles," said Magneto, "It appears both our futures depend on it."

"Oh joy," said Lance, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Deal with it, bub," said Logan sternly.

"Then it's settled," said Cable, "We're do this together. But first, we're going to have to make some tough choices."

"What do you mean?" said Jean wearily.

"In fights like this the best thing we can do is hope for the best and prepare for the worst," said Cable ominously, "That's why we're going to have take precautions in case one of us fails. And this is how we'll do it…"

* * *

**Up next: Tough choices are made as the fight against Mastermold begins.**


	8. Hard Choices

**Days of Future Hellfire  
Chapter 8: Hard Choices**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews everybody. Please keep them coming! Enjoy the new chapter. **

* * *

**Secret Canadian Research Facility – Main Lab**

Donald Pierce entered the main lab reading the latest progress report. So far everything was on schedule. The early steps of a bold plan were taking shape. Construction on what he hoped would be his grandest achievement was well underway and nobody was onto him. Nick Fury and SHIELD were perpetually a step behind. None of the other Hellfire affiliates knew. It was all working out so well for him. His situation was far more preferable to what he endured months ago.

After the Hellfire Club was defeated by the X-men, he was humiliated. The memory of being hauled away in a stretcher with his mechanical arms and limbs missing while he relentlessly cussed out Nick Fury hung strong. For a while it seemed as though he would not be able to escape imprisonment. Nick Fury was intent on locking him up and throwing away the key, but thankfully he still had his connections.

While Colonel Fury couldn't be bought, there were other highly ranked men in the government that were not so honorable. A few of them needed money and resources for their own private wars and since Pierce was an all around mechanical guru, he had what they needed. It cost him a great deal, forcing him to liquidate most of his assets, but he managed to buy his freedom. When he was set for a prison transfer, a few bribed guards broke rank and let him go along the way. No doubt Nick Fury was furious about it, but that was his problem.

After getting his limbs back and making a few upgrades, he took his remaining assets focused all his efforts on his grandest vision. It was so grand he hadn't even thought of a name for it yet. He was considering something along the lines of Mastermold. It seemed the most fitting since it would be through this machine that a new future will be molded. And this time it won't be from the blood and sweat of flesh, but from the iron will of machine.

It wasn't easy building something this grand. Nick Fury was constantly on his tail, looking to finish what he started. He was forced to carry out most of his operations in this rust bucket lair in Canada and ship most of his materials through an elaborate network of dummy corporations and false names. It slowed his progress, but it was necessary if he was to stay a step ahead. Because if Fury caught him again there was no way he would let him out this time. That's why he had to make this project count. It was all or nothing and he had every intention of seeing this through to his last breath.

Pierce set the report aside and made his way to the central construction area. There a lone figure was hard at work manipulating mechanical arms to integrate the components of a large cybernetic parts while dozens of humanoid mini-sentinels, his preferred workforce, did more menial tasks like moving parts and stitching together the structure. Pierce took a moment to admire the machinery before addressing his partner.

"It's coming together nicely, Bolivar," said Pierce in an approving tone, "Were my parts to the right specifications?"

"Yes, Mr. Pierce," said Trask, still focused on his work, "These circuits are more advanced than anything I've ever seen. Where on Earth did you get them?"

"Don't trouble yourself with the trivial details," said Pierce, giving Trask a pat on the back, "Just focus on the task at hand. The final shipment arrived this morning so let's not waste time."

"You mean those quantum circuits you told me about?" said Trask, stopping his work for a moment.

"Indeed. I've already started programming them. If you do your part and I do mine, we'll be set to activate it right on schedule."

"Good," said Trask in approval, "This project has been delayed enough. I just hope that program you promised does everything you claim it'll do."

"Oh come now, old friend. You know I leave nothing to chance," said Pierce with an ominous grin.

Trask took him at his word and went back to work. While Donald Pierce was a long-time partner and confidante, he never was all that fond him. He always seemed a little off. He knew he had some twisted obsession with machines. Anybody who underwent extensive surgery to make his body more machine than man had to have something wrong upstairs. But there was no getting around his brilliance or his wealth.

Trask's work with sentinels wouldn't have been possible without Pierce. For years he funded his research and provided him the necessary resources to create what he hoped would be humanity's savior from the mutant menace. They made great strides even though they faced obstacles along the way. The first prototype was a bust which was not only destroyed by the X-men and Brotherhood, but it also did a lot of damage to innocent bystanders and ended up putting him in jail.

But in an ironic twist, Trask got his freedom again when Nick Fury came to his cell asking for his help against Apocalypse. He was desperate and managed to negotiate a pardon in exchange for his help. In many ways Apocalypse vindicated what he had believed all along. Mutants were a grave threat and his research was more important than ever. That's why he came with Pierce to this facility and stepped up his efforts. Once this new generation of sentinels was completed, humanity would be safe again.

While Trask went on with his work, guided by the foolish delusion that he was saving humanity by fighting mutants, Pierce entered the primary construction area where the majority of his mini-sentinel work force did their job. Since this project was so grand in scale no ordinary facility could house it. That's why he paid to expand this old Weapon X facility into a nearby mountain. Not only did it provide enough space, it kept their activities secret. Nobody, not the government, not Nick Fury, and not the X-men knew about it. And their ignorance would be his revenge.

Mastermold had already taken much of its final shape. The head, body, and limbs were all in place. It only lacked the more refined components and programming to make it run. To the ignorant eye it looked like a colossal behemoth, resembling a normal sentinel only much bigger. But this was no ordinary sentinel. If all went according to plan, this proud creation of his would usher in a new era.

"Mastermold…" he said in a dazed tone, "Soon…you'll awaken to this world very soon."

* * *

**X-men and Magneto**

Each team gathered outside to hear the plan. Now that they had knowledge of Donald Pierce, they could take the fight to him directly and potentially change the future. It was risky since Pierce was a product of the Hellfire Club and they never went down easily. But this was a mission too important to ignore. They had to proceed carefully or risk the end of not only mutants, but humanity as well.

They all listened as Cable laid out a plan. His emphasis was simple. They had to come together, fight Pierce, and hope they could stop him without damaging the time stream. But as with any plan, they had to prepare for the worst. And this is where Cable's plan came up against some opposition.

"You want us to split up?" exclaimed Emma, "Are you high? We need every body we can throw at this guy!"

"Yeah, we've faced the Hellfire Club before. We need numbers on our side, especially since they'll probably have surprises in store for us," said Warren, who was also skeptical of Cable's plan.

"That's exactly why we need to do this," said Cable strongly, "It's how we prepare for the worst. Should any one of us fall in course of battle, there has to be others still alive to carry on the fight. It's how we do things in my time and believe me it's never easy, but it's also necessary. Remember, we can't do the future any good if we're all dead."

It sure sounded grim, but Cable made a point. If the unthinkable were to happen, some of them had to survive to continue the X-men.

"Okay dying…definitely something we want to avoid," said Roberto.

"Yeah, talk about a rosy outlook," muttered Bobby.

"Can it, popsicle," grunted Logan, "Exactly how much confidence do you have in this plan of yours, bub?"

"About as much as any," said Cable, "It's not like I had time to work out the details."

"Well it shows," said Lance, "Seriously, who's on board with this crazy plan anyways?"

"I am," said Magneto firmly.

Pyro, Lance, and Exodus cast their leader a bewildered gaze. They thought he of all people would rather follow his own plan instead of one detailed by an X-man. But with both his kids already hurt and Cable's story not painting a rosy picture for his dream, he didn't have time for petty trust issues.

"Cable is right," said Magneto, "We must split our ranks to ensure the continuity of our fight. That is why Exodus will stay behind and look after my children."

"Me?!" exclaimed Exodus, "But my lord…"

"This is not a negotiation," said Magneto sternly, "If you really want to show your loyalty you'll do as I ask and continue the mutant liberation front should I fall in battle."

Exodus was forced to hide his discontent. He was the most loyal of Magneto's followers and he was keeping him out of this fight. He understood his concern for his children, but that was a job Pyro and Lance would be just as good at. Then again, if he did fall he didn't see them being too enthusiastic about continuing the Mutant Liberation Front. For that reason, he accepted his lord's wishes.

"Very well, Magneto. I shall do as you ask," said Exodus solemnly.

"Good," said the master of magnetism, "What about you, Charles?"

Professor Xavier needed a moment to consider his options. He agreed with the idea, but didn't like the decisions involved. Every one of his students wanted to be a part of this fight. They didn't want to see this future manifest any more than he did, but should the unthinkable happen they had to be ready.

"While I know all of you wish to help, we must take the necessary measures," he said with a heavy heart, "Therefore Tabitha, Sam, Ray, Roberto, Jubilee, Amara, Jamie, and Rahne will stay behind along with Emma, Irene, and Sage. I'll call Moira MacTaggart and arrange for you to stay at Muir Island for the duration of this mission. The rest of you will come with us on the mission."

"Wait, why me?" argued Emma, "I've got more history with this guy than any one of you! I should be a part of any plan that takes them down."

"Emma, think of Jack," coaxed Vincent, "One of us has to stay behind for him."

Emma looked down at her son. Her face contorted in a wave of mixed emotions, but her husband was right. She hated Pierce like the rest of the Hellfire Club, but one of them had to stay behind for the sake of their son. If something were to go wrong with this mission he needed at least one of his parents with him. But Emma didn't even want to consider such a possibility.

"I know," she said, cuddling her son, "But…"

"It'll be fine," said Vince strongly, "We'll get through this. I promise."

"That better mean you're coming back," she told him, "Because if you don't…"

"You'll do way worse to me than anything Pierce could muster, I know," said Vincent with a half smile.

Emma smiled back and shared a brief hug with her family. She and Vince had just started building a life together. There was no way either of them was going to let any future get in the way of that. Their son deserved better.

"You know, that would be nauseatingly sappy if that girl wasn't so hot," commented Pyro.

"I'd keep your voice down if I were you," said Jean, "You don't want to offend a telepath who can make your brain leak out of your ears."

Pyro scoffed, but a further look from Emma shut him up. He was okay to play with matches, but only to the extent of not getting burned.

For the others who were also staying behind, they had their own concerns. The New Mutants weren't surprised by the Professor's decision, but it put an ominous burden on their shoulders. If they didn't succeed in stopping this future or something happened to the regulars, it would be up to them to make sure that there was still somebody to fight the coming battles. It had never been a big deal before, but since Cable revealed the future to them it carried a much greater load.

"Talk about pressure," muttered Sam, "Ah'd feel a lot better about staying behind if Ah didn't know how bad it could be if y'all failed."

"Yeah, that puts us in a hell of a position," said Tabitha.

"Well for all our sake I hope you guys can stop this thing," said Roberto.

"We all do, Sam," said the Professor, "But try not to worry about the future. Right now it's the present that matters."

They were wise words from a wise man that bore so much responsibility on his weary shoulders. Even Magneto couldn't help but admire his resolve. He was intrinsically linked to this fight. There was no way around it. However, that was also a potential issue.

"What about you, Professor?" asked Betsy, "Shouldn't you stay behind as well?"

"No, I cannot afford to endanger the lot of you," said Xavier solemnly, "As long as I am one of Nimrod's main targets I must go with the team."

"That may be dangerous, Charles," said Magneto, "Your mobility could be an issue."

"I know," he said, staring bitterly at his legs, "But we don't have a choice, do we Cable?"

"I'm afraid not, Professor," affirmed Cable, "Nimrod's AI is a difference engine. If it senses one main target is more vulnerable than the other it'll go after the one that's vulnerable."

"In other words, divide and conquer," surmised Laura, her tactical knowledge from Hydra kicking in.

"Yes, which is why we must remain united," said the Professor firmly, "Now if anyone has any issues with these arrangements, talk to me. Otherwise, get ready. We have a difficult road ahead of us."

* * *

**Nimrod**

In complete darkness, the pieces of Nimrod struggled to reform in the confined space within the metal shell it had been trapped in. The main target known as Magneto had proven to be more determined than it had calculated. This mishap was a major delay in its mission and couldn't afford to waste time while its targets regrouped. But first it had to get out of this tomb.

"System reboot successful. Activate escape plan omega."

It was too tight a space for Nimrod to reform its body, but it had enough room to reform its head. It would be all that was necessary to break free from this confinement. All it had to do was orient itself enough so that it was facing up towards the surface. Once that was done, it charged the high powered lasers in its eyes and fired a highly focused, red hot beam into the top of the metal shell.

At first the metal was hard to pierce. Magneto made the shell extra thick, but it was only steel. Applying enough heat coupled with time and patience and it melted with ease. It took a while, but eventually Nimrod penetrated the shell. Now all it had to do was punch through thick layers of rock. And if it could punch a hole through steel, rock was just as easy.

Soon a red hot hole of superheated rock glowed on the surface. Thick shards of rock shattered and popped like they were nothing. When the top layer broke, the laser energy from Nimrod shot out in a column of brilliant light. It left a long, narrow path for it to escape and by shifting its metal body into a malleable form it squeezed through until it reached the surface.

Once all its pieces were out of the ground, Nimrod fully reformed. Everything was back online again. Much time had been lost because of this confinement. It still had to pursue its targets, except now it didn't have any data to seek them out. Nimrod was going to have to formulate a new plan so it performed a quick system scan.

"Scanning…initiating preliminary assessment."

The advanced robot humanoid continued to analyze its current data. Then suddenly, its scanners detected something.

"Error detected. Component piece missing from Nimrod system. Accessing memory."

Images from its recent fight played over in its data banks. Nimrod soon identified the source of the error. It turned out in Magneto's blind rage he didn't realize that a small part from Nimrod's internal circuits got caught on his boot. That one circuit was linked to Nimrod like the rest of its system. It could use it to track the whereabouts of the target and zero in on him without warning. And where the main target Magneto was, its other targets were sure to be close.

"Activate tracking program. Zero in on signal wave from rogue piece. Objective: seek, isolate, and destroy."

* * *

**Outside the X-jet and Velocity**

Once the plan had been laid out the teams began to divide up in preparation for the coming battle. It was a difficult moment for many not only because it would leave part of the team with Magneto, but because of what was at stake. For once, everybody knew the consequences for the future if they failed. But they could not think in such terms. They had gone into tough battles before and once again it involved the Hellfire Club. They had beaten them before and they could beat them again, but it wasn't going to be easy.

The New Mutants took time to wish their friends luck. Tabitha, Sam, Roberto, Ray, Rahne, Sam, Amara, and Jubilee hugged their friends and encouraged them for the coming battle.

"Be careful guys," said Roberto, "Give Pierce Hell."

"Don't worry about that. When I get through with him he'll wish he was a machine," said Laura sternly.

"Easy Laura, save some for the rest of us, yes?" said Piotr.

"Speak for yourself," said Tabitha bitterly, "I'm as sick of the Hellfire Club as anybody else. They've caused us a lot of pain and they deserve to be shut down for good."

"Yeah, the sooner they're gone the sooner we can go back home," said Jamie.

"Hey, look on the bright side, Jamie. You'll get to meet my mom," said Rahne, giving her boyfriend an encouraging hug.

Jamie's expression shifted. He hadn't thought of that. While Rahne told her all about Moria and she seemed very nice, he never actually sat down and talked to her about dating her daughter. He planned to eventually, just not this soon.

"Ooh, that's right!" said Ray, giving Jamie a pat on the back, "You'll get to meet your girlfriend's mom."

"Yeah, that's a big deal, Jamie," said Sam, "Think you're ready for it?"

"Will you guys knock it off?" groaned Jamie, "We've got enough to worry about."

"Oh lighten up, Jamie. It'll be fine. My mom will love ye. Trust me," said Rahne, slipping her arms around him to help ease the tension.

That helped Jamie feel a little better. He managed a smile to show his girlfriend that he was ready to do this, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have reservations. It would have been nicer if he met his girlfriend's mother under different circumstances, but as was often the case the X-men had to take what they could get.

While the New Mutants said goodbye, Amara and August stepped away to have a private moment. With one of them going and one of them staying it was going to be nerve racking. Amara had protested at first, but she soon understood why Xavier chose August to go with them. She had more experience in these kinds of battles, not to mention this was somewhat personal. Her mother, Selene, belonged to the Hellfire Club and taking it down was a big deal.

"Take care of yourself out there," said Amara as she hugged her girlfriend.

"You two, Amara," said August, hugging back firmly, "I'll burn Pierce a new one for you."

"You're sweet," grinned the Nova Roman princess, "You do what you have to do. I'll be waiting."

"So will I."

The two girls shared a loving kiss before they parted. With one of them being in danger and the other staying behind, it really showed how much they meant to each other. Their relationship was just starting to evolve and they had every intention of having it blossom even further.

Another couple that had to part under these difficult circumstances was Bobby and Jubilee. Ever since Bobby became more involved with the regulars, he and Jubilee had their share of uncertainties. But it didn't change how they felt about each other and it didn't stop them from worrying.

"Don't do anything stupid out there," said Jubilee as a hard lump formed in her throat.

"Hey, you know me. The Iceman stays cool even in the face of giant robots and future killing machines," said Bobby with a reassuring smile.

"I know," she said, returning his smile, "Just don't be too cool. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

Bobby's expression shifted upon hearing such sentiment. His usually light-hearted persona shifted and he got serious for a moment, taking his girlfriend in his arms and caressing her worried face.

"I'll be okay," he told her softly.

"You better," said Jubilee as she clung to him for a moment.

The young couple shared a soft kiss. It was a powerful moment for Bobby and Jubilee. Playful or not, Bobby cared about this girl and was determined to see her again. And she cared for him, her smile never waning as they parted and waved goodbye.

Over with Mystique, Irene, and Rogue it was a similar scene, only this was more a family affair. Irene knew full well she couldn't do much good on this mission and could only wish the ones she cared about the best. She couldn't say whether or not the future would unfold in their favor just yet, but she never said they were beyond hope.

She made sure she gave Rogue a warm hug. Having not been there during Rogue's darkest hours, it meant a lot to the blind woman that she support this girl who was like a daughter to her. They hadn't gotten the chance to really sit down and catch up, but after this was over they both vowed to share that moment.

"Remember Rogue, the future is not set. Nothing is inevitable except our uncertainties," she told her, "The future is in your hands, but it is also fragile. Be careful and be smart about the paths you take."

"Ah will, Irene," said Rogue strongly, "Hellfire has hurt meh so much in the past. There ain't no way Ah'm gonna let them rule mah future."

"That's my girl," smiled Irene.

Then the blind woman turned to Remy, who she sensed was standing right next to her. He had become a very important part of Rogue's life and she could tell he cared about her a great deal. Remy hadn't really gotten to know Irene yet, but compared to Mystique she didn't seem so bad.

"Take care of her, Gambit," said Irene.

"Will do, cherè," said Remy confidently.

"Hey, who's the invulnerable one here?" said Rogue cynically.

"I know," said Irene with a smile, "Just making sure so we can have something to go on when she sit and have a nice talk when all this is over."

"Lookin' forward to it," he said, "Remy already survived that talk with Mystique. Shouldn't be that big a deal."

"Don't be too sure of that," said Irene coyly, "Just because I'm not as intimidating doesn't mean I'm just as tough. Raven will vouch for me on that."

"Indeed I will," said Mystique with a mischievous grin, "And if I were you, Remy, I'd be ready."

The Cajun mutant rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. It seemed as though everybody close to Rogue was ganging up on him. It was a good thing he was so head-over-heels for this girl otherwise threats like this would give him plenty of doubt. Never-the-less, he took it in stride. Rogue couldn't help but laugh at the position they put him in and leaned in close to help him feel better. As much as she loved the guy, sometimes it was good to keep his ego in check.

While Rogue and Remy walked off, Mystique shared a moment of their own. Irene never worried too much about Raven since she knew how to take care of herself. She also took comfort in the new warrior instinct she had in her courtesy of Slayer. She knew it would serve her well in the coming battle and they shared a brief kiss before they parted.

"Think you'll ever get used to that?" commented Remy.

"One step at a time, sugah," grinned Rogue.

Shortly after Mystique parted with Irene, she saw Magneto and Sage moving Wanda and Pietro out of the jet. They were both lying on stretchers. Pietro was still out cold, but Wanda looked as though she was partially conscious. Kurt was still with her, watching over her every step of the way. Even with her intimidating father looking over, he refused to leave her side.

"Sage, can I ask you to do something for me?" said Kurt, not taking his eyes off Wanda.

"Sure Kurt, what is it?"

"Tell zhe Professor…I'd like to stay behind vith, Vanda."

Magneto cast a suspicious gaze towards Kurt, but he ignored it. Even though Kurt wasn't mentioned in the group the Professor said would stay behind, he needed to be close to the woman he loved.

Sage looked at Magneto and then back at Kurt. Given how enraged Wanda became when her father first arrived, it might be for the better that she wake up to someone who could keep her calm. She was sure the Professor would understand. It was Magneto she was worried about.

"I'll tell him," she said, leaving him and Magneto to finish loading them onto the Velocity.

Kurt didn't make eye contact with Magneto. Even though he felt his eyes on him constantly, his main concern was Wanda. Such dedication didn't go unnoticed by the master of magnetism, who was beginning to see just how much this boy meant to his daughter.

For now, Magneto had to set aside such personal matters. Donald Pierce and his creations had hurt his children and he was not going to let that stand.

"I'll make sure that madman pays. I promise," vowed Magneto.

Wanda stirred at the sound of his voice, but she didn't have the strength to scoff or lash out at him. All she had were his words and whether she believed him or not, she had no doubt he was going to carry them out. She may not be able to forgive him, but he could at least prove he still cared about her and her brother.

"Look after her, Nightcrawler," he told the young man, "And when she wakes up, tell her I'm sorry. It probably won't mean much to her, but just tell her."

"I vill," said Kurt.

"And just to be clear…I still don't entirely approve of you being involved with my daughter," he added, "But I'm glad she has someone who cares about her."

Kurt simply nodded. He expected nothing less from Magneto. While at times he did show he was capable of some compassion, he was still the stern, overzealous man who the X-men had come to know so well. But that didn't mean Kurt wouldn't keep his word.

Sage went on to tell the Professor of Kurt's decision. It came as no surprise. He figured Kurt would want to be by his girlfriend's side, but he didn't want to speak for him. And it would probably be better for Wanda if she arose next to someone she loved. That way dealing with Pietro would be a lot easier.

Before Sage returned to the Velocity, Hank caught up with her and they shared one last hug. Given the technical nature of their enemy, someone with advanced know-how had to go along. And since Hank was the more nimble of the two he got the call. But before they parted, they shared a deep kiss. Sage even showed a somewhat lighter side, teasing the fur on his face.

"For luck," she said when they parted.

"Astute minds make their own luck," quipped Beast.

"Then you'll have plenty."

The couple shared another smile. For all the brains between them, the simplest gestures said more than even their advanced vocabulary. They parted and prepared to play the roles of the responsible adults. But they couldn't help but feel a little concern. Even if the future was bleak, it would always have some light if they could face it together.

The two teams loaded into their respective aircrafts. Exodus was plenty reluctant and earned plenty of suspicious looks. Thankfully, his loyalty to Magneto was strong enough to hold back his discontent. Sage manned the cockpit and started up the engines. The regulars waved goodbye and they waved back, wishing them luck on the mission.

Cable, however, was a bit more conflicted. It was not lost on Scott and Jean that he kept a close eye on Kurt and Wanda as they loaded her on. He had also acted strangely earlier when she first got hurt, but didn't reveal why. Now Scott and Jean were intrigued and decided to push for answers. They were, after all, his parents technically.

"Something you want to tell us, son?" said Scott, breaking Cable from his daze.

"It's nothing," he said, turning away, "Let's just go."

But Jean grabbed his arm and stopped him. Usually Cable would have pulled away at such a gesture, but this was his mother.

"You're lying and I know it," said Jean with a touch of parental scolding.

"A little young to be playing mother, Jean," quipped Cable.

"Don't try to avoid it, Cable," said Scott, "Trust me, we're experts on avoiding pent up feelings. Now what is it? I take it has something to do with Wanda."

Cable muttered a curse. His parents were every bit as concerned and involved as he remembered. That was good in some ways, but now hardly seemed like the time. So he just grunted to himself and said it.

"Fine, if you must know Kurt and Wanda are kind of important."

"For the future?" asked Jean.

"No…for me," he said, diverting his gaze, "Not long after I was born, they'll have a daughter named Talia. And she'll be a pretty big part of my life…a really big part."

Scott and Jean knew that tone. It was the same tone they dwelled over their feelings for one another, especially before they started dating. Only Cable seemed saddened by it, at least to the extent he allowed himself to be.

"Oh…I see," said Scott, "So she'll be what? Your future girlfriend?"

"For a while at least," he said solemnly, "She died during the early parts of the resistance along with her mother."

Scott and Jean gasped. Now they understood why he kept it to himself.

"Oh God," said Jean with tears in her eyes.

"It was a major blow for all of us. We were ambushed during a rescue and her mother got wounded. She ran after her and I tried to stop her. But she didn't listen. In the end they both died and I lost my legs in the process."

Cable tapped his cybernetic legs with bitterness. They were a constant reminder of his failure. It started him down the path he went, becoming the cold soldier that was so feared and respected.

"I'm so sorry, Nathan," said Scott, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Don't be," he said, "You two were already dead when it happened. Kurt was the one who suffered most. But somehow he never lost his faith and kept fighting."

"Yeah, that's Kurt for you," said Jean, wiping a tear from her eye, "Did…did you ever find anybody else?"

Cable sighed again. This was something else he wanted to avoid. The last thing he needed right now was to start thinking of what he left behind, but again he found himself reminiscing.

"Eventually I did. In fact, she was at my side when I jumped in the time portal. Her name was Domino. She watched my back when I was too pig-headed to watch it myself."

"I know how that feels," said Scott, earning him a smile from Jean.

"It's kind of strange," he went on, "When we saw the portal she didn't even try to stop me. She knew I wanted to go back and save you guys. Her last words to me were 'do what you have to do.' Not exactly the best way to say goodbye, but given the situation…"

Cable soon found himself trail off. He hadn't thought much about Domino since he arrived and now that he remembered her it did hurt. And for someone with as many battle scars as him, that said a lot.

"I'm sure she knew," said Jean with a comforting gesture.

"She probably did," sighed Cable, "But for all the terrible things in the future, she's still a good enough reason to want to go back."

"Love does that," said Scott, "Which is why it's important you hold onto it. And I'm not saying that to be melodramatic. I can see that you're a battle hardened fighter, Cable. You think of nothing but getting the job done. Believe me, I've been there too. But by forgetting what you left behind you can easily forget why you're fighting in the first place."

It sounded like a speech his father would have given to him years ago. If Cable hadn't been jaded by years of battle he might have actually laughed at the irony. But it did make him think.

Looking off to his right, he saw Vince and Emma lingering together. The Velocity was ready to take off, but the young family was not quite ready to part. Emma wouldn't let her husband go that easily and Vincent wanted to hold his son before he left for the fight. It brought another round of conflicting thoughts to Cable and this time he didn't avoid them.

"You're right," he told them, "Excuse me, guys. I just remembered a promise I made to someone."

Scott and Jean's curiosity was peaked again. But this time they let Cable go. They had already learned a lot about what they were going to have to face in the future. Some parts might be best left unknown. Yet as they watched him, Scott and Jean couldn't help but smile. Cable was clearly a strong fighter with a strong heart. Future or not, he was still their son and they were proud of him.

"What was that about?" asked Alex, who noticed their conversation from far.

"It's nothing," said Scott, purposely using the exact same words as his son, "Come on, let's get on the X-jet. We've got a big fight ahead of us."

Alex shrugged and followed his brother's advice. Unlike him, there was only so much future knowledge he could take.

That left only Vincent and Emma as being the only ones not boarding their respective aircrafts. It was hard letting each other go. They were a family now and being apart from each other under these circumstances was heart-wrenching. Even baby Jack seemed to pick up on it and whined as Vince cuddled him.

"Shh…it'll be okay, Jack," he said softly, "Daddy will be back. I promise."

"You better," said Emma, holding back her tears, "Just don't do anything too extreme, darling. I know you hate Hellfire as much as me, but you've got a family waiting for you back home."

"All the more reason to pull through," said Vincent, gently caressing his wife's face, "I don't want our son growing up in this future any more than you. That's why I'll fight with every ounce of strength to change it."

"Don't fight too hard," she warned him, "Because no future would be worth living in if we can't share it together."

Vincent and Emma Freeman shared another smile. Then they met in a soft kiss, sending their feelings of love through their link. There was already a sense of longing even though they hadn't left. Such a scene almost made Cable smile since he never envisioned such a scene.

"Never thought I'd see this again," he commented, "Jack was right. You guys were pretty protective."

The couple turned to face Cable, who seemed more distressed than usual. His eyes were solely on baby Jack. Seeing him had a strange effect on him and Emma and Vince were quick to take notice.

"What are you talking about?" said Emma, already tired of all the future revelations she had learned, "Is this another one of those ominous hints of the future."

"No, this is me keeping a promise I made to a very good friend," he said as he approached them, "I know he doesn't look it now, but your son will one day be my second in command and most trusted comrade. But in addition…he'll also be my brother in law."

"Wow…brother in law?" said Vincent, "How…"

"He married my sister," said Cable solemnly, "You remember Rachel? She and I were close, but she was a lot closer to Jack than anyone else. They really fell hard for each other and despite a full blown war going on, they got married."

Vince and Emma exchanged looks. Their son was still in diapers and now they knew he was going to marry. It was a lot to take in, but at least it was the daughter of their friends.

"I guess that's not so bad," said Vince, "At least it's someone we know."

"It's not quite that simple," said Cable, his dark demeanor not changing, "They were married for only a few months. Then we went on a rescue mission and Rachel got captured."

"Oh God," gasped Emma, knowing that look all too well, "What happened?"

"Jack and I tried to rescue her," he said in a grim tone, "But we were too late. She was dead by the time we got there. I was so angry. I don't know how many sentinels I ripped apart. By the time it was over I didn't just lose my sister, I also lost another limb and an eye."

Cable tapped his metal arm, bitter at the memories it brought back. But he wasn't done yet.

"We also found out she was pregnant. Jack took it the hardest and he was never the same after that."

"My God, that's awful," said Vincent as he held his son closer, "Now we have to stop Pierce. There's no way in hell my son is going to feel that kind of pain!"

"Yeah, that kind of brings me to my promise," said Cable, "Before I left, Jack made me promise him I'd give you two a message. He made me memorize it on the spot and I swore I'd deliver it. So here goes…"

Cable took a deep breath. The Jack who told him these words was very different from the Jack that Vince and Emma were holding now. He had their full attention and he owed it to his future brother in law to keep his promise.

"He said 'Thank you for everything you've taught me, mom and dad. Thank you for teaching me how to be a proud warrior. This war tore us apart and brought great suffering to everyone we care about. But I understand that if my brother in arms succeeds, it may all be undone. So let me just say to you what I never got a chance to say over the years…I love you, mom and Dad. Please fight for a future we can all share.'"

It was a message any parent would be proud to hear. Vince and Emma smiled and looked down at their son. There was a touch of Vincent's sense of honor and Emma's humility. Hearing it from Cable, it brought a lot of feelings to the already proud parents. Now they were even more determined to beat Hellfire. They owed it to their son.

"Thanks Cable," said Emma with a warm smile, "And for what it's worth, thanks for looking after my son in the future."

"To be fair, he looked after me just as much," said Cable.

"That still means a lot to us," said Vincent, "And it'll mean even more if we can stop Pierce and everything he and Mastermold will destroy."

"Right," said Cable, collecting himself again with the poise of a stern soldier, "So let's not keep him waiting. I've got a few other promises to keep from the millions of people who suffered from this madman's bloodlust."

"I'll help you keep it," said Vince strongly, "I owe you that much."

Cable nodded, feeling bolstered now that he kept his promise to his closest comrade. He watched as Vince and Emma shared one last embrace and Vince handed Jack over to Emma. It was hard parting from each other, but the future message from their son made them both determined to see it through. And as they each gathered in their respective aircrafts, they carried with them a new sense of hope.

This is where it would all change. This is where future history diverged. One path led to one of darkness. The other led to one of uncertainty. At the center of it all was a determined enemy who had a nasty grudge against them and an army of giant mutant-hating robots. But if that's what they had to go through to build a better future for themselves and their future children, so be it.

* * *

**Up next: The fight against Mastermold begins, but not without hitting a snag.**


	9. Eye of the Storm

**Days of Future Hellfire  
Chapter 9: Eye of the Storm**

* * *

**Muir Island**

The flight to Muir Island was quiet for the most part. The team that included the Jubilee, Sam, Tabitha, Amara, Ray, Roberto, Jamie, Rahne, Irene, Exodus, Sage, Kurt, and Emma didn't have much to say now that the fate of the future was in the hands of their friends. They could take comfort that they had changed the future before when they fought against Selene. They could only hope that they could do the same against Donald Pierce and Mastermold.

As they neared their destination, baby Jack was fussy. Emma struggled to console him, holding him close and whispering softly in his ear that everything was going to be okay. Even though he was just an infant, she could tell he missed his daddy. She did too, but had faith that he would come back to them.

"Shh…it'll be okay, sweetie," said Emma, "Mommy's here."

"Will you keep that kid quiet for crying out loud?" shouted Exodus from the back, "He's giving me a headache!"

"If you don't like it you can swim the rest of the way," spat Emma.

"Yeah, we'll all cheer you on," said Jubilee, "Not!"

The other New Mutants laughed and gathered around Emma to help calm down Jack. Exodus grunted to himself. He still couldn't believe Magneto had him staying behind. He understood the importance of watching over his kids, but he was no babysitter. He joined Magneto because he believed he would lead mutants to salvation. This diversion with the future and the Hellfire Club seemed a total deviation of what they were fighting for.

Exodus turned his attention back to Wanda and Pietro. Kurt was still with him, gently holding Wanda's hand and standing protectively over her. Exodus was not the most pleasant person to be around, but for Wanda he endured it. But that didn't stop Exodus from making comments.

"It's undignified, you know," he said, "The children of Magneto should be by his side in his fight to liberate our kind."

"Obviously you don't know vhat kind of a father Magneto is," said Kurt bitterly, remembering all the painful stories Wanda told him about her early life.

"Maybe I don't, but he's still their father," said Exodus strongly, "At least he's willing to reach out to them. It's their fault for not accepting it."

"You mean like zhe time you guys showed up at the mansion and tried to force Vanda to come back vith you?" said Kurt defensively, "He vasn't reaching out to zhem! He was forcing zhem! I may not be a parent, but I know zhat's not how you show love for your children. Even if Magneto does want to reconcile, he has a long vay to go."

"And so does your girlfriend," said Exodus, "If she wasn't so blinded by anger, she would see that her father loves her enough to fight for a world where our kind aren't subjugated. Mistakes or not, he does what he does for them. At least Pietro gave him a chance."

Exodus wasn't going to be convinced. Kurt quickly realized that. He was so blindly loyal to Magneto that he couldn't see what a dark and bitter man he was. While the Professor always defended him as a friend, that still wasn't an excuse to abandon his own children. Kurt saw how much that hurt Wanda and stood by her when the pain was too great.

Yet while he held her hand, he didn't sense that Wanda was partially conscious. She heard much of their exchange and if she had the strength, she would have smiled at Kurt's devotion. But at the same time, Exodus may have had a point. Magneto may have had a very dark side to him, but there was also a side that loved her and Pietro. While that didn't stop him from throwing her away into an insane asylum, that didn't mean it wasn't there. Wanda just wasn't willing to embrace it yet.

Back up front, the rest of the team helped calm Jack down. Emma was grateful, glad to have the support of the younger mutants even though they didn't know much about parenting. It helped take their minds off the fight the others were caught up in.

"He's so cute," cooed Jubilee, "He's even cuter when he's not whining."

"I'll say," said Roberto, "I thought he'd never stop."

"Is that all you guys see with babies?" said Amara, rolling her eyes, "Just the crying and nothing else?"

"Of course not," said Sam, "But most of the time babies either cry or sleep. Ah just hope he can stay that way through the descent."

"He will," said Emma, smiling at the sleeping form of their son, "Jack's a pretty heavy sleeper."

"Well he has to be with the house we live in," said Ray.

"Not to mention the parents he has," grinned Tabitha.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Emma suspiciously.

"Oh you know…" she said with a playful look, "Don't you need a baby that sleeps if you and your hubby are to keep things passionate?"

That earned her a scorn from Emma and a round of laughs from the others. Even during times of crisis, they couldn't help but make sex jokes. Some things never changed.

While things with Jack settled, Rahne and Jamie remained in their seats gazing out the window. Rahne was genuinely excited to see her mother. Even if it was under dreary circumstances, it had been a while and she looked forward to catching up with her. Jamie, on the other hand, was a little nervous. Meeting his girlfriend's mother was a big deal. It didn't help that he remembered how bad it went when Vince met Emma's parents. And he and Rahne hadn't been together long. It just felt like it was happening so soon.

"Feeling any better, Jamie?" asked Rahne.

"A little," he replied, "I just wish I had more time to prepare for this. Usually meeting your girlfriend's mother involves more planning."

"Will ye relax, already?" groaned the Scottish girl, "Ye got no reason to be worried. It's not like mae mother is Mystique or something."

"True, but she's still your mother," said Jamie, "Have you told her about us?"

"Aye, and she's talked about meeting you many a times," smiled Rahne, "Just be yourself and she'll accept ye."

"But what if something goes wrong?"

"We'll get through it together," she said, reaching over and taking his hand, "You're not alone, remember? I'll be with ye every step of the way."

Jamie smiled at her warm gestures and squeezed her hand. He felt a little better now. As long as Rahne kept everything in check, there shouldn't be too much trouble. He was still nervous, but it might be better to get this out of the way now. That way he and Rahne could focus on more important things like building their blossoming relationship.

Outside a slight storm picked up as the Velocity descended through the clouds. Muir Island was getting close and the rest of the team strapped themselves in for the bumpy ride. Now that they were in range, they could notify Moria that they were coming in.

"Moria, this is Sage from the Velocity. Do you read?" said Sage into the radio.

"I read ye," said Moira on the other line, "You're just in time for the storm. I'll be turning on the landing lights on the main pad. Be careful now, it's starting to rain."

"Copy that," said Sage, "And I don't know if the Professor told you, but we've got a couple of wounded coming in with us."

"Aye, Charles told me and I've already prepared a couple of beds. Just get them here and I'll take care of the rest."

Sage locked in on the radar beacon and began maneuvering the aircraft to the heliport. She saw the lights come on to help guide her in. After a smooth landing, Sage powered down the engines and everybody filed out. She stayed behind to help Irene while Kurt and Exodus got help from Roberto and Ray getting Wanda and Pietro out.

Outside, the rain was picking up and thunder sounded in the distance. Most rushed to the safety of the overhang just outside the door. There Moria MacTaggart was waiting and the moment Rahne saw her she ran up and gave her a hug.

"There's my girl!" said the Scottish woman with a wide smile, "It's go good to see ye, Rahne."

"Me too, mom," said Rahne, embracing her mother firmly, "Boy have we got some stories to tell ye."

"I bet ye do," said Moria, "But first things first."

Moria parted from her adopted daughter and walked over to Wanda and Pietro. Charles told her that both were in need of medical attention and she could see why. The bandages Hank wrapped Pietro's body in were already soaked with blood and needed to be replaced. Wanda was also groaning, no doubt as a result from the pounding headache that came along with having a concussion. Luckily, Muir Island had some of the best equipment available for mutants. She was confident they would get better here.

"Oh my, ye poor children," she said as she took in the injuries, "Come, I'll show ye to the sick bay."

"Danke, Dr. MacTaggart," said Kurt gratefully, "I vas starting to really vorry."

"Please, call me Moria," smiled the Scottish woman, "And you can rest now, lad. Ye friends be in good hands."

"That remains to be seen," said Exodus, ever the skeptic.

That earned him another scold from Kurt and the others, but he could care less. Luckily, Moria didn't take it personally. Charles warned her they would have an enemy along with them. Hopefully he didn't cause too much trouble. It sounded like Xavier and his X-men had enough to worry about as it was.

* * *

**Northern Canada**

The X-jet cruised swiftly to the coordinates Magneto provided at over 50,000 feet. There was silence for the most part. Cable discussed some tactics with the team. Having fought sentinels for most of his life, his experience would be vital. By now the sun had set and the team could see the Aurora Borealis outside. It was strangely beautiful, but the mission left little time to enjoy the sights. The fate of the future was riding on their shoulders.

Logan and Xavier were in the cockpit and Magneto was with them. While he didn't have exact coordinates from memory, they were located on a secure batch of files they were able to access via the internet. Mastermind had given him a file while he was spying on the Hellfire Club that had a small map of northern Canada with a certain area up in the Northwest Territories in rugged terrain extending from the Rocky Mountains. Magneto double checked it and found out there was something there, but he never though it would be something like this.

"You sure this is the place, Mags?" said Logan, ever suspicious of Magneto's intentions.

"Positive," said Magneto, "I had Exodus double check all the information Mastermind gave me. The Hellfire Club has a knack for deceit so I had to be sure."

"And I'm glad you did, old friend," said Professor Xavier, "According to all available maps, there's nothing out here except mountains, tundra, and a few mines."

"In other words, a perfect hiding place," grunted the feral mutant, "It's places like this where Weapon X did their dirty work."

"And this is no exception," said Magneto, "Further research indicates that the facility Mastermind discovered was once a Weapon X lab."

Logan's grip on the pilot wheel tightened as a familiar anger came over him.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"It's no joke, I assure you," said Magneto, "Can you think of a better place to construct such a monstrosity?"

"Figures…" growled Wolverine, "Now we gotta blow this place up."

"One step at a time, Wolverine," said Xavier, "I'm sure Pierce and Trask aren't going to make it easy for us."

"Good, I like a challenge. Should be all the more worth it at the end."

Logan kicked in some afterburner. Anything even remotely connected to Weapon X was enough to make his blood boil. Now he couldn't wait to get his hands on Pierce. This madman was definitely going to pay.

Logan wasn't the only one with anger. The closer they got to the destination, the more unsettled Magneto grew. He had been angry before, but never like this. Pierce dared to come after his children and he was going to pay the price. It was enough to make him set aside his differences with the X-men and that was saying something given their history. But this was a case of the enemy of his enemy being his friend. The only one that didn't sit well with was Charles Xavier.

"We're getting close," said Magneto with intent in his tone, "Another fifteen minutes and we'll be right over the area. Then Hellfire will know my wrath."

"Careful, Magnus. Now is not the time to be brash," said he Professor.

"Charles, if ever there was a time for true action, it is now! I don't care how much a pacifist you are, but I am a man of action! It wasn't your children this monstrosity attacked!"

"It has nothing to do with me being a pacifist. It has everything to do with not making the same mistakes!" said Xavier firmly, "That's always been your problem, Erik. From day one, you let emotions get the better of you and mistakes are made because of it."

"Don't talk to me about emotion, Charles!" shot the old holocaust survivor, "If anyone is deluded by emotion, it's you. You're the one blinded by compassion and naivety. Had you seen things my way, maybe your students never would have been victims of the Hellfire Club. Maybe we wouldn't have to go on this mission to change the future in the first place."

"I don't believe that. Not for a second," said Xavier strongly, "That compassion is what brought my students together to help save our friends and stop Hellfire numerous times. That compassion gives us the resolve to do it again this time to stop this future from happening. And while I would like to believe otherwise, I can't help but think you wouldn't even bother with this mission if it were not to punish the man who hurt Wanda and Pietro."

"Sounds kind of selfish if you ask me," commented Logan.

Magneto cast his old friend a threatening leer. Even though he could easily inflict great pain on him, it wouldn't make what he said any less valid. Charles was the one person he couldn't do that too. Sometimes he cursed him for being an old friend.

"You and I may not agree on much, Erik, but for once I ask that you look beyond your pain. I know you regret what happened with Wanda. I know you harbor deep resentment for humanity. But even if humanity is wiped out and you stamp out every emotion, that pain is still going to be there. The past can be a harsh burden, but the future is yours to mold."

Magneto's expression didn't change. He still scolded Charles for trying to lecture him on his beliefs. But it was clear that he was not going to budge in his mindset. That much he expected. At the same time, however, there was some truth to his words. He had indeed tried before to numb his pain with his mutant advancement machine. But no matter how deeply he suppressed it, the pain was still there.

There was no getting around it. He had done a lot of bad things in his life. He threw his own daughter in an insane asylum. He abandoned his son to pursue his own selfish agenda. He always justified it by the belief that he was making a better future for them. But in the process he was only causing them the same kind of pain while putting himself through even more torment.

All this pain left him cold and bitter. And rather then argue with his old friend, he stormed off angrily so he could be alone.

"I don't know why you keep trying with that guy," said Logan.

"Friends don't give up on each other, Logan," said the Professor, "Disagreements or not, Erik is still a friend. If I don't have faith in him who will?"

Logan shook his head. Xavier's faith in hopeless causes never ceased to amaze him. Even if Cable said they would work together in the future, he didn't see Magneto not being Magneto. Maybe one day he would change, but that seemed a long ways off.

In the passenger area, much of the team was listening to Cable finish his talk on defeating sentinels. They had no idea what kind of firepower Pierce was going to throw at them so they had to be ready. Most listened intently while some faced distractions.

Kitty kept close to Piotr, trying to keep her eyes on Cable so she wouldn't be tempted to stare Lance's way. He could still feel her eyes on her. The bitterness was still there and there were a lot of things they never said to each other the day they parted ways. It was starting to worry Piotr. He was no expert on dealing with ex-lovers, but something had to be done.

"Are you going to talk to him?" he whispered into her ear.

"Talk to who?" said Kitty obliviously.

"You know who," said the Russian mutant.

Kitty was silent, hoping her soft-spoken boyfriend would just drop the issue. She was being unusually stubborn this time and it was starting to wear on Piotr.

"You want me to break his bones?" he offered her.

Her expression shifted as she turned to face him. It was here she saw the worried look in his eye. She knew Piotr well enough to know that he wasn't going to drop it as long as it was affecting her like this. There seemed no other way around it.

"Fine…I give," she sighed, "You just had to give me that look."

"What look?" said Piotr with an innocent smile.

Kitty swatted his broad shoulders and slipped away. It was ironic in some ways. Normally she was the expert on giving the puppy-dog look. It's how she appealed to him when she wanted something and it also worked wonders on Logan over the years. Maybe he picked it up from her or something. If he had she would have to find a way to un-teach him because she swore to herself she would never have anything to do with Lance Alvers again.

Lance's indifferent look never faltered even as he saw her coming towards him. She didn't look too happy and he could care less if she was. When she reached him he shifted his gaze away from her. He refused to get caught in this girl's spell again.

"What do you want?" he said bitterly.

"We need to talk," said Kitty, "Can we step aside for a minute?"

"I'm comfortable here, thank you."

"Do you want to be stubborn again or do you want to talk? I'm sure you remember how stubborn I can be."

Lance groaned to himself. Of all the ex-girlfriend's in the world, why did he have to have one that could still make him do these things? He was supposed to be over her. She was clearly over him since she was with that Russian muscle-head now. But for the sake of not making a scene, he agreed and walked with her to the back of the plane.

"So what changed your mind?" he asked her, "I thought you never wanted to make eye contact with me again? If memory serves me right, those were your exact words the day we broke up."

"I remember," said Kitty, hugging her shoulders and looking away, "We said a lot of things to each other that day…some I'm sure we both regret."

"It sure doesn't look like you regret it," said Lance bitterly, "You sure seem happy with old Ruskie."

"Leave Peter out of this, Lance," she said strongly, "This is about you and me."

"I thought there was no more you and me."

"There isn't. We didn't work out so we broke up. Can we at least agree on that?"

"I guess," shrugged Lance, "So why are we talking now?"

Kitty let out a frustrated sigh. As if she didn't have enough to deal with today, her ex-boyfriend was back in her life. It wasn't like she could completely forget about him. He was the first guy she had strong feelings for. Even if they were mismatched, it was still very real for her. And it was time they laid those feelings to rest.

"Lance, if there was nothing more between us we wouldn't be so uptight about being within a mile of each other. You can't hide it any better than me. I know we never finished our last argument. So for the sake of closure, could you just tell me what you want to say?"

"You really want to hear?" said Lance skeptically.

"Yes, don't you want to get it out?"

Lance hesitated for a moment. In all the time he and Kitty had been together she never gave him complete permission like this to say what he wanted to say. So often throughout their time together he worried about saying the wrong things. Since he didn't have to worry about it this time, he just let out what he never got a chance to say.

"I liked you, Kitty. I really did," he told her honestly, "You were the first girl I ever met who made me want to take a second look at my lot in life. But you just wanted too much from me. I'm not some piece of clay you can mold into the perfect boyfriend."

"But I never tried to mold you," argued Kitty.

"Yes you did," said Lance with a serious look, "Remember all those times we tried to hook up, go out, and what not? Every time it was you who set the agenda. It was you who led the way. And I went along with it because I had never been in a relationship before. I jumped through so many hoops for you and you only jumped through so many hoops for me. How was I supposed to feel about that?"

Kitty looked away. Thinking back to the time they had been together, Lance had a point. She did tend to set the tone for what they did and how they did it. She couldn't remember asking Lance for his input. It did seem kind of controlling on her part.

"I just couldn't be the guy you wanted me to be, Kitty," he went on, "And that day the Brotherhood disbanded and you tried to get me to join the institute was just the last straw of many. I just couldn't do it anymore. I was tired of being your pet project."

"Is that why you got so angry?" asked Kitty, still not looking him in the eye.

"It was a big part of it," admitted Lance, "But more than that, you acted as though you knew what was best for me and yelled at me when I didn't agree. That more than anything made me the angry."

Lance had clearly had a long time to sit on this. It sure would have been useful that day they broke up. That way it wouldn't have been so ugly. For Kitty, it was a bitter pill to swallow. In some ways he was right. She had been a little controlling and she really believed she had his interests in mind when she asked him to join the institute that day. But that wasn't the full story. Now it was her turn.

"Lance…I'm sorry if I was overbearing," she said with sincerity in her eyes, "But don't forget, you were the same way."

"What are you talking about?" said Lance skeptically.

"I'm talking about all those times you made me choose between you and my friends. It was always one or the other…you or them. The only way to work it out sometimes was to be overbearing. And I tried to accommodate that. I really did."

"Guess it didn't work then," grumbled Lance.

"It had to work in some ways for us to last as long as we did. I cared for you, Lance. I make no secret of that."

"I know. Guess it wasn't enough," he said, showing a little sincerity.

"It's not about it being enough," said Kitty, "We just couldn't work. We sure as hell tried to at times, but I've since learned you can't force feelings like that. It's either meant to be or it's not."

The ex-couple fell silent. It was surreal in a ways. The last time they tried to talk this out they got into a huge fight. They never got a chance to let each other know how much they struggled during those hard times. Now they knew and they felt better having gotten it out.

"Look, I'm sorry Lance," said Kitty with a kind gesture, "I'm sorry things ended the way they did."

"Me too," sighed Lance, "But it looks like you managed."

"It wasn't easy. Don't think for a second that it was," said Kitty strongly, "But can't we just agree to let go as much as we can?"

Lance finally looked her in the eye. It wasn't easy because they were the same eyes that once entranced him so much. A part of him still carried a flame for her. Even though he knew they weren't right for each other that didn't make what they shared any less significant. But she was right. They had to get on with their lives. Being mutants in this world was hard enough without the emotional baggage anyways.

"Okay," he said, "I'll try if you will."

"That's all I ask," said Kitty with a smile.

Lance only returned the gesture partially before turning away. It wasn't much, but it was more than enough for Kitty. She understood Lance was not the overly emotional type. But he didn't have to be for them to move on from this. And with everything they were already dealing with, it was nice not carrying this burden into battle.

Kitty and Lance rejoined the group just as Cable was finishing up. Rogue noticed the look on her face and having roomed with her long enough, she sensed her distress.

"You gonna be okay, Kit?" she asked.

"I am now," smiled Kitty.

Pyro was about to make a comment to Lance, but one threatening look helped shut him up. Besides, he'd had plenty of time to tease him once the mission was over.

The team was set now. Cable was the guide for Scott, Jean, Alex, Logan, Ororo, Rogue, Remy, Mystique, Kitty, Piotr, Vincent, August, Beast, Lance, Pyro, and Magneto. It was not unlike the team he gathered for the final assault on Mastermold that brought him to this time in the first place. Only this time, the end would be in the present and not the past. There was no hiding this time.

"Alright…" said Cable assertively, "So are we clear with the plan?"

"It sounds workable," said Hank, who was perched atop one of the seats, "Although gaining access to the mainframe won't be easy. I may need some time."

"We'll buy as much as we can," said Cable, "We can't just destroy Mastermold. We have to erase every scrap of data on it."

"And what makes you so sure Pierce has it all in one place?" asked Piotr.

"Who said I was sure?" replied Cable, "But given how advanced Hellfire's systems are, it should be possible to use it as a root to seek out and find any trace of Mastermold in every network and delete it."

"Great, then it's just a matter of getting around the usual Hellfire maelstrom," said Betsy with a touch of sarcasm.

"Sounds simple enough," shrugged Pyro, "We go in, kill Pierce, blow up the big bad sentinel, end of story."

"It's not that easy," said Cable firmly, "Pierce will have any number of tricks to throw at us. And these are the kind of tricks that aren't afraid to kill."

"So what else is new?" sighed Warren.

"Yeah, you'd think we'd be used to that sort of thing by now," said Bobby.

"Quiet, you guys!" shot Vincent, "This is serious."

The two boys fell silent. They could tell Vince was a little tense. They could hardly blame him with his wife and son so far away. But the warrior within him stayed strong. He was determined to protect his family.

"He's right," said Cable, "Our best strategy is to stick together and combine our firepower. These sentinels aren't as advanced as the ones I've faced, but they're still plenty deadly."

"What about Pierce himself?" asked Ororo, "You mentioned something about him going though more cybernetic enhancements."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there," said Cable, "Most of our emphasis was on Mastermold, not Pierce. Pierce only created and merged with it. There's no telling what he did to himself in between."

"Well whatever he did, I look forward to rippin' every one of his limbs off again," said Rogue intently, "That little rat ain't gonna escape this time!"

"Careful cherè," said Remy, "Y'all never know what these guys are gonna throw at us."

Just as Remy uttered those words, the lights throughout the X-jet flickered and the engines began to stall. Then the whole aircraft was jolted by a round of turbulence, knocking many off their feet.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?!" exclaimed Mystique.

"Hey, what are you blamin' Remy for?" said Remy as he held onto the wall.

"How about not keeping your mouth shut?!" yelled Laura.

Then Logan yelled out from the cockpit.

"Everybody strap yourselves in! Looks like we're goin' down!"

"You gotta be kidding me," groaned Alex.

"Hey, I thought you liked thrill rides," said Scott as everybody scrambled to find a seat.

"This isn't a thrill ride, bro! This is freakin' insanity!"

"Welcome to the X-men, Alex," said Jean as she and everybody held on tight.

Every major system was going dead. Logan struggled to stay in control of the avionics. The radar was all static, the computer screens were shorting out, and the engines were stalling. Everything that could go wrong was happening all at once. It was a bad sign of things to come.

* * *

**Pierce's Lab**

Donald Pierce was just putting the finishing touches on his grandest program. With it, he could finally say that Mastermold was nearing completion. It would take some time for the algorithms to become sufficiently advanced, but they had plenty of time. Soon it would be active and start churning out an army of robot warriors that would prowl the skies. And the best part was they would all be under his control and nobody would know it.

The AI that would run Mastermold was only a precursor. Eventually it would grow at a geometric rate and if Pierce's calculations were correct, it would eventually realize the true destiny of all mankind. The era of flesh was in its twilight hour. The dawn of cybers was at hand. Soon flesh and machine would be one. Petty human limitations would be extinguished and chaos would give way to order.

It was the culmination of everything Pierce had worked for. He once thought the Hellfire Club would lead the world to salvation. His defeat by the X-men showed just how flawed human flesh, mutated or otherwise, were. And Mastermold would usher in a new era for this dying planet.

"At last…the end of humanity's reign and the rise of the cybers can begin," he said as he held up the disk containing the program.

His hands shook with anticipation as he loaded the disk into the mainframe. It wouldn't be long now. He could feel the new era coming.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. Pierce was quickly brought out of his daze as several computer screens became active and revealed exactly what he didn't want to see at this point.

"No! Not now!" he exclaimed.

"Pierce! Mr. Pierce!" exclaimed Trask as he entered the room.

"Get back to work, Bolivar. This is nothing you need to be concerned about."

"Somehow I doubt that," said Trask skeptically, "What's going on?"

Pierce brought up a screen revealing a small radar blip entering their airspace. It didn't look like much, but at the rate it was going it had to be something. This airspace was rarely used. It was one of the reasons why he chose this facility in the first place. Only so man people could have known about his operations and none of them were friendly.

"It appears an intruder has breached my defense system," said Pierce, "The electromagnetic scrambler has already been activated and it would seem they're going down."

"Who are they?" asked Trask anxiously, "Could it be SHIELD?"

"Don't be ridiculous. If it was SHIELD my moles would have alerted me," scoffed Pierce, "No, this is someone else. And I have no intention of giving them a tour to our operations."

Pierce typed in a few commands on the control console. In several areas throughout the facility, dormant sentinels became active. They received their commands from Pierce and were to engage the intruders and neutralize them. With their plane coming down they should be easy targets, but Pierce wasn't so naïve that he didn't have a backup.

"There…that should keep them busy," grinned Pierce.

"And if it doesn't?" said Trask.

"Oh don't you worry. Should our guests be stubborn, I have a few surprises for them. Right now, all you need to concern yourself with is the final protocol for Mastermold's robotics. Trust me."

Trask was inclined to scoff, but he was in no position to argue. He left the dirty work to this man. He had a ruthlessness he couldn't match. And he was okay with that as long as he was able to finish his work.

"Very well," said Trask, "But if something goes wrong…"

"Nothing will go wrong, Bolivar," said Pierce, "I assure you, everything is going exactly as planned."

Trask had no choice, but to take him at his word. He left Pierce to the job and ran off to finish up on his end. He hoped Pierce was as efficient as he was overconfident. They couldn't afford a slip-up at this critical stage.

Once Trask was gone, Pierce grinned to himself. This unexpected intrusion would force him to step up his time table. Right now, Mastermold was his biggest priority. So before entering any other commands, he went back to the main console and started loading the program. Once it was active it would be too late. No matter what these intruders did, their fate was sealed.

"Time to make some 'accommodations' to my new guests," he said ominously, "If they think they can stop me now, they are sadly mistaken. Nothing can stop the rise of the sentinels! Nothing!"

* * *

**Up next: Pierce welcomes the X-men in a way only Hellfire can.**


	10. Ambush

**Days of Future Hellfire  
Chapter 10: Ambush**

* * *

**Muir Island – Wanda and Pietro**

Now in hospital beds, Wanda and Pietro were resting comfortably. Kurt remained by Wanda's side as Moria delivered pain-killers and disinfectants to assure they would properly heal. To his relief Wanda's groaning stopped and she was now sleeping comfortably. There would be a pretty nasty mark on her head for a while and she'd have some bruises here and there, but it was nothing she couldn't heal from.

Pietro was doing better as well. Now that the bleeding had stopped, his hyperactive healing kicked in and he was set to start running at superhuman speed in a few days. He would have to wear some bandages for a while, but it was better than what could have been had they not stopped the bleeding.

Now Kurt could breathe a sigh of relief. It looked as though Wanda would be okay. He thanked God for her well-being. Had Nimrod's aim been a little bit better she could be much worse. But he tried not to think about that. She was safe and that was all that mattered. However, it wasn't lost upon him that they were in this position in part because she ran off when she saw her father.

"Looks like they'll be just fine," said Moria after doing a final checkup, "A little rest with some medication here and there and they'll be back on their feet in a few days."

"Danke, Dr. MacTaggart," said Kurt graciously, "I can't tell you how much zhis means to me."

"Think nothing of it, Kurt. I owe Charles a lot. This is just one way of returning the favor."

Kurt smiled, not surprised that the Professor could have such an effect on someone. Moria smiled back and prepared to make her leave. And judging by the way Kurt was holding that girl's hand, he had no intention of leaving.

"You don't mind if I stay vith her, ja?" he said.

"Of course not," said Moria, "Just let me know if anything comes up. And if you need pillows or a blanket, there's some in the closet down the hall."

Kurt nodded and turned his attention back to Wanda. Moria then made her leave. With Rahne here, she had a chance to spend some quality time with her daughter. At the same time, it was a good opportunity to meet that boyfriend of hers as well. And as any good parent, she had every intention of having a good long talk with him.

With the room now quiet, Kurt let his thoughts wander. Ever since he and Wanda became an item, the one issue they always avoided was her family. She was more willing to talk about her time at the asylum more than she was about her father. Every time she heard his name she was consumed by a great anger. And with her powers that was a dangerous thing.

But since they were so close now, there was no getting around her family issues. If he was to be part of her life, Magneto and Pietro would be as well. It was the same deal when Mystique came back into his life. Only in this instance, Wanda was sure to be much more stubborn about it.

"You scared me, Vanda," he said to her unconscious form, "I thought I lost you. Vhen I saw zhat cave come down I thought…"

But he stopped himself there, cringing at the possibilities of what could have been.

"You're zhe best zhing zhat ever happened to me, liebe," Kurt went on to say, "I vant to be vith you through zhe in good times and bad. But I know zhere are some zhings you don't want me to be involved in. And I've respected zhat, but zhey almost got you killed this time! How do you expect me to deal vith zhat?"

Kurt got choked up as squeezed her hand tighter. Even though Wanda was unconscious, he had to get this off his chest. It wasn't easy, but then again few things in their lives were.

"I love you, Vanda. I love you vith all my heart," he said through his sorrow, "I know you try to hide your pain from me. But I don't want you to just pretend everything is okay vhen ve both know it isn't. I just…I vish you vould let me help you."

The young mutant let out a deep sigh. As nice as it felt to get this out, it was hallow in a sense because Wanda wasn't awake to react. Perhaps it was for the better because she always got so emotional when he tried to get her to open up. But there were times he saw her with pain in her eyes and she wouldn't talk about it. Sometimes it was after she had a nightmare or was frustrated, but she would always conceal it. He wondered if she would ever be willing to confront this with him.

Suddenly, he heard a voice from the other bed.

"That was pathetic."

Kurt was jolted from his daze as he looked over to see Pietro with his eyes open looking somewhat woozy from the medications, but alert none-the-less.

"Pietro?" said Kurt in a surprised tone.

"Seriously fuzz butt, what tear-jerking chick flick did you get that from? I thought I was gonna gag."

It was definitely Pietro alright. Only he could be that arrogant at a time like this. Kurt groaned to himself, wishing that Moria had used stronger drugs. Too bad none of them could change that charming personality of his.

"Vhat are you doing awake?" said Kurt, getting up from Wanda's beside, "I thought Moria knocked you out?"

"She did," he said, his words somewhat slurred, "Just not enough I guess. When you've got a hyperactive metabolism like me, it takes more of anything to have an effect. You should see how much beer it takes me to get drunk."

Kurt rolled his eyes. It sounded like the pain killers were having an effect on his speech, but not his attitude. He was lucid enough to make lewd comment, but that was beyond the point. This was still his girlfriend's brother he was talking to.

"You seem awfully chipper for someone who took a round of shrapnel," commented Kurt.

"Thank the morphine for that," said Pietro, "And don't try to change the subject. I'm not done ridiculing you."

"If you voke up just to do zhat, I'm going to get Moria to give you more sedatives," said Kurt, turning away and threatening to leave, "I'm here for Vanda and I don't need to hear your obnoxious comments."

"Hey, take it easy. I didn't mean 'that' kind of ridicule," said Pietro with a woozy laugh, "She's my sister in case you've forgotten and you're her boyfriend. Aren't I entitled to some offhand remarks?"

"Not vhen she's lying in a hospital bed," said Kurt in a more serious tone.

As drugged up as Pietro was, that still struck a chord with him. Kurt wasn't his favorite person in the world and not exactly his first choice for Wanda's love interest. But it was something he would have to deal with.

"Fine, fine…let's talk seriously then," he said grudgingly, "Beyond the sappiness you really love my sister, right?"

"Of course I do," said Kurt, "I'm willing to do anything to be vith her."

"Even if that means dealing with our oh-so-loving father?" warned Pietro.

"Like I said…anything," said Kurt firmly, "Vhy? Are you going to give me a hard time too?"

"Oh please, just because I have my dad's hair it doesn't mean I'm like him," scoffed Pietro, "Heck, I'm glad she found someone who loves her…even if he is an X-man."

"Right," said Kurt skeptically, "If zhat's zhe case, zhen vhy did you try and get her to go back vith you and Magneto?"

Despite the affects of morphine, Pietro wasn't immune from feeling a twinge of guilt. He remembered that day well. He tried to convince Wanda to come back with him. Needless to say it didn't go over well. But he had since had time to think about it.

"She's my sister," he said, "Is it so hard to believe that I wanted her back?"

"No, but you could have done it better," said Kurt in a sarcastic tone.

"Point taken," muttered Pietro, "But to be fair, that visit wasn't my idea. It was all my father."

"And you went along with it?"

"My father's Magneto in case you've forgotten. It's not easy to say no to him."

Kurt believed that. But he wasn't totally convinced. Pietro was doing what he did best and casting blame on someone other than himself. Even with Magneto was his father, that didn't mean he couldn't show some backbone.

"That doesn't mean you had the right to say she didn't belong vith us," said Kurt.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" he shot with slurred words, "I know damn well that we can't give her half of what you X-men can. All your rules and understanding are so anti-Magneto how could she not love the place?"

"You think zhat's the only reason she joined?" replied Kurt.

"Of course not," he said, "I know there are probably tons of reasons. The only thing I can say to her is I want us to be a family again. And she says no. How do you think that makes me feel?!"

There was clear hurt in Pietro's tone. And with the pain killers he was on, that was saying something. Kurt didn't know how to respond to that. In a ways he could see why he would be upset. It would be like him and Rogue living on opposing sides and him using their family title to get her back. Arrogant as he was, Pietro did love his sister even if he wasn't good at expressing it.

"Look Pietro, I'm not out to take your sister from you," said Kurt in a sincere tone, "She made her own choice."

"I know," he said solemnly, "She's told me that a million times."

"What do you mean?"

Pietro rubbed his sore head. He couldn't believe he was opening up this much to the guy who was dating his sister. But at least this way he could learn how sincere he was. Wanda deserved as such.

"Don't tell my father this, but I've been sneaking away recently," he said, "I've been coming around town and passing notes to Wanda whenever I could. Ask her when she wakes she'll tell you."

"I'll take your word for it," said Kurt, "But why?"

"Why?" he scoffed, "We're family. No matter how much she hates me she's still my sister. That's why I'm trying to do it without his interference. Of course, she was a little reluctant at first. But we're trying. And the more I try the more I realize how happy she is with the X-men…and with you for that matter."

Kurt smiled at that. It was good to know that he ranked so highly on Wanda's happiness. But for Pietro it was serious. He had yet to deal with the issue of Wanda's love life. While it was true Kurt made her happy, that didn't mean it sat well with him. But if the way Kurt watched over her was any indication, he was very dedicated to her.

"Call it sappy all you want, I meant vhat I said," said Kurt, "I really do love Vanda and threats from Magneto can't change that."

"Yeah, you've made that abundantly clear," the speedster chuckled, "But let's just get one thing straight, fuzzy. She's my sister and I love her too. And I know she'll never accept it, but dad loves her too."

"I believe you," said Kurt, "Remember, Mystique is my mother. I know all about difficult parents."

"Then if you want my blessing just try and remind her every once and a while that she's still got a family out there. Even if she doesn't belong on our team, she's still family. And if you can look over her, make her happy, and what not…I guess that's okay. And that's not just the drugs talking."

His words were still slurred and he could barely hold himself up, but Kurt sensed Pietro's sincerity. He truly did care for his sister. Having dealt with his own family issues before, he could see where Pietro was coming from. And if that's what he had to do to gain the approval of her family, so be it.

"Thanks Pietro. I'll do vhat I can," smiled Kurt.

"You do that," said Pietro as he lay back down, "And while you're at it, ask that doctor chick if she's got more morphine. I think I'm due for a refill."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Even when he tried to be sincere, Pietro still had the charming personality that made him so many enemies. But he was glad he got a chance to talk with him. Maybe now he could help Wanda with these issues. They were definitely going to be a challenge, but he was an X-man. Challenges were what they did best. He just hoped the others were doing okay.

* * *

**X-jet**

Alarms blared as the SR-77 Blackbird carrying the X-men and Magneto's allies plunged through the cloudy skies and towards the rugged terrain below. The lights kept flickering and the advanced avionics were repeatedly shorting out. The turbulence was intense and the ground was getting a lot closer outside. It was definitely not the way they wanted to start a mission.

"I…hate…this…jet!" groaned Lance, his lunch primed to make a comeback.

"Shut up, Lance! She'll pull through! She always does!" said Scott through the G-forces.

But it didn't look like the X-jet was getting any better. The kept falling faster and tumbled harder. Logan kept trying to get the avionics back online, but none of the electronics were working right. It was as if something shorted them out.

"Logan! Can you guide us down any smoother?" said Xavier over the alarms.

"Sorry Chuck, every system's failing on me here!" grunted Logan, "Looks like we're in for a rough landing!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" proclaimed Magneto.

Despite the turbulence and G-forces, Magneto closed his eyes and focused his power on the outside of the aircraft. It took a moment to orient himself properly, but once he had a magnetic hold on the X-jet he began stabilizing its descent. They were still carrying a good deal of velocity, but at least the tumbling had stopped.

"Oh man, I just lost all appreciation for roller coasters," said Bobby.

"Suck it up, Iceman," said Betsy, "It's better than crashing."

"Yeah, and we have Magneto to thank of all people," groaned Alex.

"Will you give it a rest already?" said Rogue, rolling her eyes.

The ride towards the ground was still bumpy, but much smoother than it could have been. Magneto carefully guided the X-jet to a clearing in a forest of pine trees. While the avionics were down, the landing gear still worked and they were able to land in a patch of rugged terrain. Once they were down they could all breathe a sigh of relief.

"I suppose that's two we owe you, Erik," said Xavier to his old friend.

"Don't thank me yet, Charles," said the Master of Magnetism, "We're still a long ways from victory."

"And I'll be the first to say we're not exactly off to a good start," commented Warren, "What happened anyways?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, Wings," said Logan, "One minute everything's running smoothly, the next every piece of electronics goes cold."

"I know why," said Magneto, clutching his head, "There's some sort of electromagnetic field around the area. I felt it with my power and I believe it may have alerted Pierce to our presence."

"So much for the element of surprise," groaned August.

"We'll have to make due," said Cable as he shook off the lingering shock and got out of his seat, "Get out, everyone. We better get moving before Pierce finds us."

"Can't we wait a minute or two while my heart slows down?" complained Bobby.

"No!" shot Cable.

Bobby groaned and so did Lance. This guy was definitely the son of Scott Summers. Only a Summers could still be that uptight after a ride like that.

The team quickly filed out. They entered an environment that was definitely a far cry from the balmy climate they came from. Northern Canada had a knack for always being cold and windy and it didn't help that the skies were really cloudy. The air was very tense and an ominous feeling pervaded. If Pierce knew they were here then there was no doubt he'd make a move on them soon.

"Maybe you should stay here, Professor," suggested Jean, "It might be safer."

"I agree, seeing as how I'm hardly equipped for combat."

"Hate to break it to you, Professor, but that's not an option," said Cable sternly, "Nimrod is still out there and if it flies in it'll go after you first."

"Yeah right!" scoffed Pyro, "That thing is probably still buried and we don't need some cripple slowing us down."

"Hey, you want to shut up, flame brain!" shot August, who was growing to dislike this man with every word he said.

"I could. But then how would we get more 'acquainted' with each other?" he said with a flirtatious leer.

"Ugh…I just had to ask," she groaned.

August and Pyro's exchange earned a few laughs from the others, but they still had a serious issue to deal with. The Professor was an important part of this fight. If he went down then they failed either way.

"Are you sure, Cable? I'm not so naïve to think that someone of my condition would be of much help."

"We don't have a choice," said Cable, "Remember, it will go after the main targets before it goes after anybody else. That means where you go, we go."

"Maybe one of us should stay behind?" suggested Vince.

"No, Cable's right," said Scott, "We have to stick together. We're going to need to throw everything we can at Hellfire."

"He's just saying that because that's what his baby boy says," snickered Bobby.

"You want to take this a little more seriously, Drake?" said Warren.

"Sorry, old habits," shrugged the Iceman.

It wasn't the best tactic for a fight. Being in a wheelchair, the Professor was at a great disadvantage. But they didn't have time to argue. Pierce's counterstrike was probably on its way. So they would have to settle with Magneto and Jean levitating Xavier's chair over the debris. It was times like this the Professor wished he worked harder on that hover chair he had been building.

Magneto didn't like the decision any more than the rest of the team. He, more than anybody, was suspicious of the man calling himself Cable. He had all this knowledge of the future and some of his claims seemed outright foolish. He actually believed that he and Xavier would one day set aside their difference and fight together. Given their history he didn't see that as a possibility. He would definitely keep an eye on this man. Future or not, he was an X-man and he didn't trust X-men.

With Cable in front, the X-men and Mutant Liberation Front began their trek into the rugged pine forest. The air grew colder and the winds picked up. The ground was muddy and slushy, hinting it had rained or snowed recently. This ambience was definitely indicative of a sinister lair. It seemed everywhere people like the Hellfire Club dwelled had the same ominous feeling.

"Dang, we ain't been here more than five minutes and Ah already hate this place," said Rogue, hugging her shoulders from the cold.

"I'm with ya, cherè," said Remy, "A little sun couldn't hurt this place. Any chance you can help us out Stormy?"

"You know how I feel about altering nature like that," said Ororo, "And besides, don't you think Pierce would find that a little telling?"

"What difference does it make? Guy probably knows we're here," argued Remy.

"Quiet Remy! He may have bugged these woods as well," said Mystique in a muted tone, "Even if he knows, we can't clue him in on our location."

Remy fell silent as they entered another clearing. Cable had his gun drawn and his artificial eye on infrared to see ahead of the trees. Everyone on the team kept a close eye on their surroundings, ready to pounce on anything that attacked them. Some were a bit more laid back. Pyro and Lance still weren't taking it seriously. Moreover, they still weren't too fond of following the X-men.

It also didn't help that Pyro was distracted. Lance saw him eye August's butt the whole way. It was so typical that someone as crazy as him would still be more focused on some girl rather than fighting for the future. Maybe it was because she too had fire powers and Pyro was attracted to that.

One way or another he didn't watch where he was going and stepped on a stick, causing a loud snapping sound to echo through the woods. That's when Cable stopped.

"What is it, Cable?" asked Xavier anxiously.

"Something's not right here," he said ominously.

"I hear ya, bub," said Logan, "I can smell it."

"Oh please," groaned Lance, "If it makes you guys that uncomfortable why don't we keep moving?"

Suddenly, a pair of red eyes appeared in the trees in front of them. Then another pair appeared behind them and two more on each side of them. Lance quickly dispensed with the comments as the team backed into the clearing.

Then out of the darkness, the figures of several sentinels took shape. The robot humanoids that were poised to cause so much damage in the future had them surrounded and were moving in fast.

"That answer your question?" said Cable, taking a defensive stand.

"Sorry I asked," groaned Lance.

"X-men, split up!" ordered Scott, "Split them up and take them down!"

"Finally, the fun begins!" growled Logan.

Each sentinel raised their arms and aimed their arm cannons towards the center of the clearing. Just as they let out the first shot, the whole team scrambled. And just as Cable predicted, the sentinels split up with them.

Logan, Laura, Ororo, Bobby, and Vincent went in one direction with Vince taking to the air and flying at high speeds towards the first sentinel and knocking it back. Lance, Pyro, August, Kitty, and Piotr went in another direction with Piotr leading the charge in his metal form, ramming the giant humanoid back into the woods. Rogue, Remy, Betsy, Warren, and Mystique headed in the direction behind them with Rogue following Vincent's lead and delivering a hard punch to the sentinel's core to knock it off balance. Cable, Scott, Jean, Magneto, and Beast stayed in the clearing with the Professor, making sure he was safe from the onslaught of the metal behemoth.

"Bring it on you bucket of bolts!" grunted Cable, "I've been slaying your kind since I was seven!"

"I can't imagine where he got that resolve from," commented Jean, who couldn't help but feel pride in the heat of battle with her future son.

Over with Logan, Laura, Ororo, and Vincent the sentinel had recovered from Vincent's initial blow and began to counter their moves. Two mini-guns appeared rose up on its shoulders and started firing pulse waves. They had a wider range, making them harder to dodge. Vince found that out first hand when one of them hit him point blank.

"Augh! I don't remember that from the Danger Room," he groaned.

"Me neither!" said Laura as she dodged another shot from the sentinel's arm cannon, "These must be upgrades."

"Great," groaned Bobby, "So what's that make this? Sentinel 2.0?"

"Good, I like challenge," growled Logan, "They're still machines. They probably have the same weaknesses. Ya follow me, Storm?"

"I follow you, Logan," said the former weather goddess, "I'm on it!"

Ororo's eyes turned white as she summoned the winds around her and took the air. The sentinel tried to hit her with the pulse cannons like it did Vincent, but this time she avoided it. And once she rose high enough over the tree line, she used her control over nature to summon a barrage of lightning from the clouds above.

"Face nature's wrath you metal monstrosity!" she proclaimed.

Two powerful bolts shot out from the clouds and connected with the head of the sentinel. A massive surge of electricity followed, causing sparks to erupt everywhere within the robot humanoid. It started twitching erratically, but it still kept trying to fire its weapons. These things were built a lot tougher than the old models.

"Ready to send this thing to the scrap heap, kid?" said Logan as he and Laura prepared their assault.

"Ready, father!"

"Iceman, we need a path," ordered Logan.

"You got one!" said Bobby as he cracked his knuckles with intent.

With its weapons not working, the sentinel made a swipe at them. Logan and Laura avoided this move and kept its focus on them so Bobby could do his thing. With his ice powers, he created a ramp to the sentinels head. The robot humanoid saw this and attempted to stop it, but all the sparks had slowed it down and it was too late.

Running up the ice ramp, Logan and Laura drew their adamantium claws and plunged them into the head of the giant robot and attacked its brain. Metal scraps flew as the sentinel tried to brush them off, but it was too late. Vincent flew in at high speeds and delivered the final blow to the chest, sending it tumbling backwards.

"That's one down," said Vincent, "God only knows how many we've got left."

Over with Lance, Pyro, August, Kitty, and Piotr the fight was a little more chaotic. The sentinel tried blasting the five targets at first, but Kitty used her phasing powers to protect them. Then it tried to stomp on them and Piotr got up under it and tried to force the robot back. It turned into a tug of war between the Colossus and the sentinel. August tried to help out with some fire blasts and hoped to get a boost from Pyro, but he seemed less interested in fighting and more interested in August.

"Damn! Fire powers and a nice ass!" he grinned, "Now that's the shelia for me!"

"You want to shut up and help?" grunted August.

"Depends…what's in it for me?"

"PYRO!" yelled Lance.

"Fair enough," he shrugged, "I'll show you how we do things in the outback!"

Pyro lit his torches and summoned a massive fireball. He then used his flame manipulating powers to turn it into a mock-up of the sentinel and sent it head first into the core of the robot humanoid. The heat was so intense it shorted out some of the internal components, namely the weapons systems. The rest of the sentinel was heat resistant, but it was enough to knock it back slightly.

"Impressive, eh?" said Pyro with a cocky grin.

"Do you ever quit?" groaned August.

"Save it for later, guys," said Lance, "I got this."

Lance rolled his eyes into the back of his head and caused a focused tremor just beneath the feet of the sentinel. It was intense enough to knock it off balance and send it falling onto its back. From here Kitty did the rest, running up to the head and phasing through it to short out the electronics inside. It seemed to do the trick, but just to be on the save side Piotr ran over and slammed his fists against the head to smash any components that might still be working. It earned him a smile from Kitty and a look from Lance.

"Hard to compete with that, huh?" commented Pyro.

"Go to Hell, Pyro," grunted Lance.

"Killjoy," he sighed, "Now where were we, shelia?"

"You know, I'm starting to prefer the sentinels," sighed August.

"Careful with those words, August," said Kitty, "We may not have a choice."

While the five of them rushed back towards the clearing, a firefight was going on not far from them. Rogue, Remy, Betsy, Warren, and Mystique were forced to keep their distance from a sentinel that seemed to know their tactics. It was using every weapon at its disposal to keep a steady barrage of lasers and pulse beams in the direction of the targets. Rogue couldn't get close enough to punch it and Remy and Betsy couldn't get a clear shot. Soon, they were pinned behind a tree.

"Bloody hell, these things are a lot easier in the Danger Room!" said Betsy.

"To be fair, Bets, this one's a lot smarter. Damn Pierce," grunted Rogue.

"Then we'll have to be smarter," said Mystique, "We have to do something to draw its fire."

"I think I know where this is leading," groaned Warren.

"Think you can fly fast enough, luv?" said Betsy, who was also catching on.

"He won't have to," said Rogue, "I got your back. The rest of y'all just try and get close enough to slow that thing down!"

"Sounds simple enough," said Remy, "Gambit just needs one good shot."

Taking his word for it, Rogue and Warren took to the air. As expected, the sentinel directed more of its firepower towards them. It still kept the cannon on its left arm pointed at Betsy, Mystique, and Remy. But with only one gun to avoid, they could make their move.

First they split up in opposite directions. The gun followed Mystique, who shifted into a small tiger to give her more mobility. The sentinel soon became so focused it lost track of Betsy and Gambit, who were in position to make their move.

"How's your aim, Cajun?" asked Betsy.

"Good enough for a ninja if not better," he replied confidently.

"Only one way to find out!"

Gambit charged several cards and Psylocke formed two psionic blades and together they unleached a barrage at the arm that was firing at Mystique. Their aim turned out to be on the same scale and their focused effort blew the arm right off the robot humanoid. It caught the sentinel off guard and it struggled to regain its balance. It turned to face the two targets responsible, but left itself too open for Rogue to fly in and deliver the final blow.

"Ah hope Pierce feels this!" yelled the southern born mutant.

With all her strength she rammed into the head, blowing it off completely in a show of unabated strength. The rest of the body fell back towards Betsy and Remy, but Warren flew in to get them out of harms way. They landed with Rogue near Mystqiue, who was now back in her regular form. Her actions earned her a look from Betsy and Remy.

"Keep that up and you'll kill us faster than the sentinels!" shot Betsy.

"Sorry," said Rogue sheepishly, "Guess Ah got carried away."

"Make it up to us later, cherè," said Gambit, "We're gonna need dat killer instinct when we face Pierce."

Back in the central clearing, Professor Xavier was very vulnerable to the sentinel onslaught. When it saw him it recognized his signature and focused exclusively on him. Scott and Jean stayed close, firing optic blasts and telekinetic bursts to hold it off while Beast skillfully moved him out of the way. It was up to Cable and Magneto to take it down, but that wasn't as easy as they would have liked.

"This monstrosity isn't reacting to my powers!" said Magneto, "It must be made of some sort of advanced polymer!"

"Didn't think they perfected that for another six years," grunted Cable as he fired several shots with his gun.

"Any bright ideas?" said the master of magnetism.

"Yeah…keep him away from Xavier."

It wasn't the most eloquent plan, but they would have to make due. The sentinel was stepping up the assault, opening up its core to reveal a large energy cannon. It took aim right at Xavier and charged up for a deadly blast.

"Professor, look out!" exclaimed Jean.

She tried to put up a telekinetic shield, but it was too late. The sentinel got the shot off. Thankfully, Beast managed to push him out of the way. But Xavier fell out of his chair in the process. Upon seeing this, Scott ran to his side and helped him up.

"Are you okay, sir?" he said anxiously.

"I'm fine, but I don't know how much longer we can avoid blasts like that."

"We may not have a choice," said Cable as he saw the sentinel charging again.

Cable turned up the energy on his gun and took aim. But this time, the sentinel didn't take chances. It aimed its right hand at Cable and fired a quick shot. He managed to avoid it, but when the shot hit the ground the resulting force knocked him back and he dropped his gun in the process.

"Nathan!" exclaimed Jean as she ran over to the side of her future son.

"No!" yelled Scott as he sprang into action.

While the sentinel was following Jean and Cable with its gun, Scott shot a well-aimed optic blast that blew the forearm of the sentinel off. It then turned to face the angry X-leader, who was going full power for his next blast. But before he could, the sentinel raised its other arm and fired a shot that knocked him back as well.

"Cyclops!" exclaimed the Professor.

"I'm on it, Charles!" said Hank as he ran over to help his student.

The sentinel watched as much of the assault on it had ceased. Then it turned back to Xavier and charged the energy cannon in its chest. With nothing else to shield him he was a sitting duck.

Then he looked to the ground and saw Cable's gun. It was still charged and ready to fire. And with little time to act, the crippled man crawled up to the weapon, grabbed it in both hands, took aim, and fired a lone shot. And when it hit the core of the sentinel just as it was charging, the explosion literally blew its head of.

It was quite a sight, causing a ball of fire to erupt from the clearing. Around them the three teams converged, worried that something had happened. But to their surprise they saw Professor Charles Xavier with a gun near a slain sentinel.

"Wow…" said Bobby, "Didn't know the Professor was such a badass."

"Desperate times make for desperate measures, I guess," said Warren.

Now able to catch his breath, Magneto helped his old friend up and used his powers to bring his wheelchair back over. Cable and Scott had also recovered and like the rest of the team, they were impressed.

"Not bad, Professor," said Jean, who couldn't help but smile, "Are you okay?"

"While normally I wouldn't resort to using firearms, for this monstrosity I'm willing to make an exception," said the Professor with a touch of anger in his tone.

"Nice to see you've got some killer instinct," said Cable, "Because you're gonna need it for what's next."

"Aw man, do you always have to be this negative?" groaned Kitty.

"Look who you're talking to, Kitty," said Rogue.

Kitty sighed to herself. It would have been nice to have a little optimism, but Cable was too serious for that. He knew better than anybody what the stakes were and they had come too far to falter now.

"Let's go!" he ordered, "Pierce is probably expecting us now!"

"Then let's not disappoint," said Scott, following his future son's lead.

The team followed suit as well, stepping over the still smoking sentinel that the Professor had blown away. They hadn't been here long and already they were being attacked. Pierce was definitely ready for them and there was no telling what kind of traps he had in store for them.

While they made their way towards Pierce's complex, the smoke rising from the clearing was picked up by a figure in the skies above. After tracking the piece that got caught on Magneto, Nimrod finally reached its targets. As it flew over it noticed the X-jet landed in the clearing. A quick scan revealed that no one was inside, so logic dictated they were heading for the complex to the north. And once again, the memory banks of the advanced sentinel picked up on it. The mission suddenly took on a much more crucial role.

"Location identify. Mastermold construction complex. Mission status: critical. Emergency protocol 161. Mastermold must be protected. Donald Pierce must be protected. Objective: take down all targets and ensure future events."

* * *

**Up next: The X-men come face to face with Pierce and Mastermold.**


	11. Confronting the Future

**Days of Future Hellfire  
Chapter 11: Confronting the Future**

* * *

**Muir Island - Lounge**

A dreary rain settled over the island as the X-men restlessly waited. Not being part of this battle was sheer torture even if leaving them behind was a necessary move. There was no telling what their friends were facing. For all they knew some of them wouldn't come back. They were quick to dispense such thoughts, but then again one of their friends died to stop the Hellfire Club on their last fight. It seemed no victory against those monsters came without a price.

All they could do at this point was wait and hope. Moria set them up in the main lounge of her research facility. There she had a TV, some movies, and some bedrooms in case they had to stay the night. But sleep was the last thing on everybody's mind. 

"This sucks," grumbled Ray.

"Will you quit saying that already?" groaned Jubilee as she mindlessly flipped through the channels on TV, "We heard you the first three times."

"Well it does," he said, "We're here when we should be helping the others. If we can go up against Selene's demon army we sure as hell can manage a bunch of overrated robots."

"Ray, did you see what that Nimrod thing could do back there?" said Sam, "I sure as hell wouldn't call that overrated."

"Me neither," said Amara, "And remember that future Cable told us about? I wouldn't want to make it any worse."

"As if it could be any worse," said Roberto, "But seriously, I agree. I don't like being sidelined. We're not the New Mutants anymore. Hell, I don't know why they still call us that."

"Because you're still learning," said Sage as she entered through the back with some snacks in hand, "You all may think you're ready for the big leagues, but need I remind you of some of our classes? Namely those that erupt in dodge ball fights and name-calling? Maybe if you took your training a bit more seriously, the Professor would consider changing your status as reserves."

The New Mutants fell silent. Sage had a point. They did tend to goof off more than the regulars. Sage had witnessed it first hand. They couldn't do anything about their youth, but they could do something about their maturity.

"Well if we're so immature, why is Bobby with the regulars now?" asked Ray.

"For two reasons," said Sage as she set down the tray of snacks, "First, he's shown some decent skill with his powers. Second, he's shown a willingness to work with the main team to become a part of them."

"And yet he's still a jokester," muttered Jubilee.

"That's just who he is," shrugged Sage, "But he's serious when he has to be."

The others still didn't get it. But she was right on one thing. Bobby showed much more desire to be on the main team than the rest of them. That desire must have been enough to get him to take it seriously in a way they hadn't. Maybe when all this was over they could show the same determination. If for anything, to make it so Bobby wouldn't have as much to brag about. But that all depended on how this mission went.

The team settled as they lounged on the couches and tried to find something good on TV. Meanwhile, Sage went over to Emma to give her a sandwich. She was sitting by the window looking out at the rain, holding baby Jack in her arms. By now he had stopped fussing and was sleeping peacefully, but it didn't stop Emma from worrying.

"Hey, I brought you a snack," said Sage.

"I'm not hungry," said Emma flatly. 

"I'll leave it anyways."

Sage was silent for a moment. She and Emma were not the best of friends because of their history at the Hellfire Club. They had done a lot to patching things up since they joined the X-men, but there was still plenty of room for improvement.

"I'm sure they'll be okay," said Sage in a reassuring tone, "I can't imagine how hard it must be for you. But remember, my lover is out there too."

"I know. But you're not holding his baby," said Emma, looking down at Jack.

"Maybe so, but I would hope that you of all people would be tough in this situation. Because if memory serves me right, that's how Vincent was for you when the going got tough."

Emma shot Sage a look, but the older psychic was unaffected. She was just as good as her when it came to shielding emotional responses. And she had a point. Vincent had been strong for her during times not unlike this one. There was when they were prisoners at Hellfire and then there was when Sinister captured them. It didn't seem right that she wouldn't do the same for him. They did, after all, exchange vows.

Sage left Emma to her musings. She had enough worrying on her own to do. The weather outside didn't get any better. It seemed to reflect the overall mood of the team and Emma was no exception. She could still feel her link with Vincent through the distance, but it was inactive for the most part. Right now he was focused on the task at hand, yet maintained a close connection to let her know he was keeping his promise to her.

'_Be careful, my darling. I'll be strong for you until I can be in your arms again.'_

* * *

**Pierce's Lab**

Donald Pierce watched every second of the video feed as the first four sentinels he sent out to stop the X-men were destroyed. It was too be expected. These meddlesome mutants were no pushovers and would not let just one attack slow them down. But he also noticed a few things that were off.

For one, Magneto was with them this time. He heard of him while he was at the Hellfire Club. For a while they considered recruiting him for his power and leadership, but everyone agreed that he was too blinded by his crusade for mutant liberation to follow the Hellfire cause. They still kept an eye on him in case he became a threat, but all his intelligence suggested he and the X-men were bitter enemies. So why were they fighting together?

Another curiosity was this strange looking man who seemed to lead them towards his complex. He wasn't any X-man or follower of Magneto he ever heard of. The video feed from the sentinels did a scan and sent his information over a wire. Nothing turned up. Either he was very good at covering his tracks or he was something else entirely. Either way, Pierce had to be smart about how he would handle this. He didn't want to make the same mistakes Selene and Shaw made.

He had to proceed carefully. He had sunk every last cent into this project. He didn't even have enough money to break out the surviving Reavers, who were still in Fury's custody. He tried contacting Deathstrike, but she had disappeared since their last fight and he doubted she would help him with a plan like this anyhow. He hoped to break out the rest of the Reavers just as Mastermold was completed. That way he would have a force to protect him and his master plan. But at this stage, he would have to improvise.

"Damn X-men," he cursed, "How dare you interrupt my plans at this vital stage!"

Then Trask came rushing in again. He still looked anxious, but then again he was only human.

"Mr. Pierce, I just saw what those monsters did to the sentinels," he said grimly, "How are we going to stop them?"

"Relax, Bolivar. I'll take care of this," said Pierce, "Why don't you go up to the mainframe room and seclude yourself? If you hear the alarm, go ahead and evacuate. Leave these pests to me."

"Of…of course," said Trask anxiously, "I'll make sure Mastermold stays intact."

"You do that," said Pierce, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some guests to greet."

Trask nodded and ran up towards the upper levels where layers of security would separate him from those mutant freaks. As annoying as he could be at times, Trask was still an important part of his plan. He needed to stay alive and monitor the sentinels to ensure their progress. In the meantime, Pierce prepared to test one of his many side projects.

With the touch of a button on his arm, a series of heavy sliding doors opened and out stepped a legion of human-sized mini-sentinels. They were meant to be his foot soldiers to operate alongside the sentinels. They lacked the firepower of their larger cousins, but they made up for that in terms of numbers and coordination. He had dozens on standby throughout the facility for just such an occasion. He didn't plan on using them this soon, but destroying the X-men should prove to be a good test drive.

* * *

**Outside the Sentinel Facility**

Cable led the X-men and Mutant Liberation Front up to the gates of the facility. Inside, Pierce's madness would take form and shape. The complex was deceptively small, but it was connected right to a nearby mountain so it was a safe assumption that there was a lot more to it. Cable described Mastermold as being as big as a small building and a mountain seemed like the perfect place to hide it. At least it would have nowhere to run.

They stayed alert the entire way up. No more sentinels tried to engage them, but they did encounter a few traps along the way. They crossed several trees that were hallowed out and filled with laser cannons as well as some holograms concealing holes in the ground leading to a pit of large metal spikes. But thanks to Logan's senses and Cable's artificial eye, they saw each trap quick enough to respond. 

Magneto did most of the defending, using his powers in a more destructive manner than usual. If Pierce knew they were coming he wanted him to see the wrath he would face when they met. 

"Whoa, easy on the gizmos, boss," said Pyro, "Save some strength for inside."

"I've plenty of strength to spare, Pyro," said Magneto coldly, "Rest assured, I'll have more than enough for Pierce."

"Don't underestimate this guy, Mags," warned Logan, "You don't know the kind of people they are."

"You worry about your own well-being. I can take care of myself."

Xavier cast a worried look to his old friend. Magneto was so angered by what happened to his children he wasn't taking Pierce seriously. He hadn't faced the Hellfire Club before. He didn't know how cunning they could be. Even with the kind of power he wielded, there was no telling what kind of tricks they were going to pull.

Another series cannons shot up from the ground and tried to shoot them. Cable, Scott, Bobby, and August each took them down, clearing the way to the front gate. Along the way Pyro kept leering at August. If the situation wasn't so serious, she would have slapped him for his behavior.

"Nice shot," grinned Pyro.

"Will you stop already? I'm already seeing someone," groaned August.

"I don't mind sharing."

"You little…"

"Whoa, easy there, girl," said Kitty, stopping her with Rogue's help, "Save it for Hellfire."

August let out a disgruntled sigh. Pyro still wouldn't stop smiling, even when Magneto shot him a menacing look. Even a dark and bleak future wasn't enough to keep him from pursing a hot girl.

"He likes you," grinned Bobby.

"He likes parts of me," muttered August, "And if you tell Amara…"

"Will you knock it off already?!" exclaimed Cable, "I'm starting to think you guys are too immature to be the saviors of the future!"

That helped silence the raucous. And they were just in time too. They had finally reached the entrance. 

As with every Hellfire entry, this one was heavily armored. The door was large, metallic, and ominous. It seemed bent on warning all would-be intruders that this facility didn't take kindly to visitors. It was also large enough for loading large parts, which was a given if this was where Mastermold was being constructed.

"So where's the doorbell?" asked Remy.

"Who says we need one?" said Rogue, cracking her knuckles in preparation, "Stand back, Ah'll get us in."

"I'll help," said August.

"Hold it," said Cable, "It might be booby trapped."

"It appears so," said Hank, taking a closer look, "From what I can see this door is very thick, three feet of reinforced titanium if I'm not mistaken, and equipped with a biometric scanner and magnetic seal."

"It's still metal," said Magneto, "I can tear it to shreds."

"You could," said Mystique, "Or you could step aside and let me do it the easy way."

Mystique shoved Cable and Magneto away, walking up to the biometric scanner and putting her eye in front of a laser. Then with her shape shifting abilities, she altered the complexion of her eye until a little red light on the side turned green and the locks disengaged. The door then slowly opened, revealing the interior of the facility to them.

"Now wasn't that easier?" said the shape shifter with a snide grin.

"Where's the fun in that?" muttered Lance, earning him a scold from Kitty.

"Shut up and follow me," said Cable, "We have to find Pierce and Mastermold."

"Are you sure they're here?" asked Jean, "I'm not sensing any minds."

"Neither am I," said Xavier, who wheeled alongside Magneto, "The whole facility must be shielded."

"Which is why we never found the place in my time," said Cable, "We only found out when Mastermold was at full power. By then it was too late."

"Well not this time," said Scott in a determined tone, "It won't get to that point. We'll stop it."

The two teams walked boldly into the facility, following a large central corridor lined with fluorescent lights into the depths of the complex. It was pretty wide, hinting trucks and crates probably came through this area. A big sentinel required big parts and knowing Hellfire it would come together in a truly horrific way.

Bobby was the last one to enter. When he did, the heavy door suddenly slammed shut and sealed them in. It startled everybody, but hardly surprised them.

"Wow…" said Bobby, his heart jumping for a moment, "Guess he does know where here. And I'm thinking this is his way of saying he doesn't want us to leave." 

"Fine by me," said Mystique, "I didn't plan on leaving until I beat him to a pulp anyways."

"Wish I had your confidence," said Warren, "I don't like that he knows we're here. Am I the only one who feels vulnerable?"

"Angel's right," said Cable, "We can just walk into this mess. That's just what Pierce wants."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Vincent, "Should we split up or something?"

"No, he'll just divide and conquer us then," said Cable, "Hellfire likes to be sneaky. We need to be sneaky too."

Cable had a point. Looking down the long hallway, the team could sense Pierce's intentions. He was ready for them and probably seething with anticipation. They couldn't give him the pleasure of doing exactly as he wanted. They needed a surprise of their own.

"Sneaky huh?" said Scott with a touch of intrigue, "I think I have an idea that might do the trick."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to hear this," muttered Lance, earning him a punch in the arm from Alex.

"Quiet," shot Cable, "What is it, Dad?"

Scott held back a smile. That was the first time Cable called him dad. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but there was no time to savor it. They had a future to save.

"It goes like this…"

* * *

**Moira and Rahne**

While the others secluded themselves in the lounge, Rahne took the time to catch up with her mother over some tea in the dining room. They had a lot to talk about with weddings, training, and school staring up soon. Jamie was with them and kept to himself for the most part. He just stared down at his cup of tea. He had never been too big a fan of the stuff, but he took a few sips to help calm his nerves. 

While Moria seemed like a nice woman she was still his girlfriend's mother. Jamie didn't know how much Rahne had told her about their relationship. He didn't even know where to start. It would have been nice if he could have talked to guys like Scott, Warren, and Remy who had experience in this matter. But the circumstances worked against him this time.

"So you still plan on making the wedding after this is over?" asked Rahne as she finished her tea.

"Of course, lass. I wouldn't miss it," said Moria, "Besides, I owe Charles for not making the last one."

"Well don't feel too bad about it. With all the drama in the mansion, there will be plenty more weddings. That I'm sure of."

Rahne shared a good laugh with her mother. It seemed like it had been so long since they sat down like this. Times like this reminded her of how lucky she was to have Moria in her life. If it hadn't been for her there was no telling how dark her life would have been. 

"Speaking of which, you've been awfully quiet, Jamie. Are ye okay?" asked Moria.

"I'm fine," he said with a half smile, "Just…don't want to interrupt, that's all."

"Aww, such nice manners," said Rahne with a teasing gesture, "Isn't he every bit as cute as I told ye?"

"Aye, and then some," smiled Moria.

Jamie blushed, but smiled despite the awkwardness. It was good she thought he was cute. That was something to build off of. 

"Well I'm gonna grab a round of snacks," said Rahne, "You want anything, Jamie?"

"I'm fine," he told her.

"Me too, lass," said Moria, "Help yourself. And take your time. It'll give me and Jamie a chance to talk."

Jamie shifted uncomfortably while Rahne got up. She made sure to give her boyfriend a reassuring look so he didn't get too anxious. It was painfully obvious what Moria was trying to do and Rahne agreed. They should talk one-on-one for a moment.

While Rahne made her way to the kitchen, Jamie sat in silence for a moment. He was unsure of what to say even though Moria tried to be as friendly as possible. Unfortunately, there was a limit to how comfortable a guy could be in this situation.

"Rahne has really taken a shining to ye, lad," said Moria, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…she has," said Jamie, his eyes still fixed on his tea, "I really like her too. She's the first girl I've ever had strong feelings for."

"I can see that," smiled Moria, "And I can also see you make her happy, which brings me to a more serious point."

Jamie looked up from his daze and matched eyes with the mother of his girlfriend. She seemed serious, yet sincere. It was never easy when a mother had to deal with her little girl's first boyfriend. But Rahne was growing up. It had to come sooner or later and as a mother she had to be sure it was for the right reasons.

"Dr. MacTaggart…I love Rahne and I'll do what I have to for her."

"It's not that easy, lad," said Moria in a serious tone, "Rahne's had some difficulties in the past trusting people. I'm sure she told you about her biological parents. And I'm sure you understand why she would have abandonment issues. When I took her in she was a scared, solemn little girl. But she's grown so much and I'm very proud of her for it."

Dr. MacTaggart's voice grew somewhat strained. Talking about this only made her realize how fast the years had gone by. It seemed like only yesterday she took Rahne in. Now here she was talking to her first boyfriend. 

"I still worry for her," she went on, "I worry something else will happen that will bring back those old feelings of abandonment that hurt her so in the past. But I understand it's getting to a point where I don't have the power to control that anymore. And all I would ask ye is to love her so she never knows that feeling again. Can ye do that, Jamie?"

"Of course," he said strongly, "I'd never want her to feel that pain either." 

"Then can ye promise me you'll do what I can't anymore and be there for her?"

"Yes…I promise."

"Then ye have my blessing."

Moria reached across the table and held the young man's hand. She smiled approvingly at his dedication. She couldn't have hoped for a better boy to date his daughter. He really did love her. And with her blessing, Jamie smiled back. 

A wave of relief came over him, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Moria was every bit as nice as Rahne made her out to be. Hopefully this was something they could build off of. Having met her mother, it showed how serious a couple they were. And they were still learning just like everybody else.

* * *

**Sentinel Facility – Tunnel **

After Scott laid out his plan, the X-men and Mutant Liberation Front put it into action. There was some initial debate at first, mostly from Logan, but it quickly subsided. They didn't have the luxury of planning something elaborate so they had to make due. It did carry risks, but at this point they were worth taking. The only thing they could take comfort in was the safe assumption that Pierce was overconfident. But chances are he wasn't going to make the same mistakes as his Hellfire brethren.

The plan involved Mystique and using her deceptive skills to get a step on Pierce. It also involved some of the mystical expertise of August. Despite the many pains that came along with being the daughter of Selene, there were some benefits to being trained by her and Dr. Strange. They would need to work together and make a window for themselves in which Pierce would be off guard. It wouldn't be much, but hopefully it would be enough to make a move.

Once they were organized, they began the long trek down the corridor. Cable led the way, keeping his gun at the ready every step of the way. Unlike the outside, there weren't any traps or alarms. But that didn't take away from the overall ominous feel of the facility. It was already getting to a few people.

"Man, why do all the megalomaniacs have to set up shop in these dark, creepy places?" commented Bobby.

"You know, I once asked Dr. Strange that same thing and you know what he said? Don't ask," replied August.

"Quiet you two!" growled Logan, "This place is bad enough without your yammering!"

"Jeez, take it easy, Wolverine. We're just making observation," said Bobby.

"Do us a favor," said Laura, "Keep them to yourself."

Bobby and August shrugged. Logan and Laura seemed more tense than usual. Being in a former Weapon X facility must have that affect on them. It reminded Logan of what he endured and what took so much from him all those years ago and it reminded Laura of the horrors of Hydra. 

"You okay, X?" asked Alex, picking up on her distress.

"No. I hate this place," said Laura anxiously, "It smells so…"

"I know," said Wolverine with a grunt, "Guess Pierce didn't wash away that Weapon X stench. Just being here makes my blood boil."

"You're not the only one," said Ororo, who was hugging her shoulders and breathing deeply.

Jean and Betsy turned to the older woman and sensed her distress. Being in this narrow tunnel in such a confined area was causing her claustrophobia to kick in. Small places always had this affect on her. And now was definitely not a good time for it to flare up.

"Are you going to be okay, luv?" asked Betsy.

"I'm fine," said Ororo, trying to maintain steady breathing, "Let's just get this over with."

"I'm with you," said Jean, "The sooner we beat this guy, the sooner we can get back to the wedding."

With all the drama concerning Nimrod, the Hellfire Club, and the future it was easy to forget that they had been planning a wedding before all this went down. Scott and Jean had every intention of making it to the altar together. There just seemed to be no end to the obstacles they had go to through.

After a long, careful walk through the corridor the team arrived at what appeared to be the end of the line. All other paths leading to various parts of the facility were closed off. It was as if Pierce was purposefully leading them into the heart of his domain and given his disposition that was probably the case. Yet the X-men continued onward, hoping their plan would help turn the tide when Pierce made his move.

When they stepped out of the tunnel, they entered a large, darkened area. It was airy and spacious, hinting they were inside the mountain. Ororo's claustrophobia subsided, so it must have been a pretty large area. They couldn't see much due to the darkness, but they had to be close.

"It's here," said Cable ominously, "I can feel it."

"Me too," said Xavier, "I can't sense Pierce, but I know he's close."

"Good," said Magneto, "I'm tired of waiting. Come on out, Pierce! Show yourself!"

"Damn it, Magneto, what are you…" began Cable, but he was quickly cut off.

Suddenly a voice echoed from above.

"Such impatience," said Pierce as he looked down at his adversaries, "I suppose I should be surprised. But then again you X-men have done enough to make me expect as such."

Everybody started scanning frantically for Pierce. Xavier, Betsy, and Jean couldn't pick up his thoughts and it was still too dark to see anything. The only one who didn't have to look was Cable. His artificial eye revealed everything he needed. And Pierce made sure the rest of the team knew as he turned on a light, illuminating his position in the rafters above them.

"Donald Pierce," said Vincent, his voice brimming with hatred for Hellfire.

"So you remember," he said, "I suppose I should be honored."

"Enough of this!" yelled Magneto, "You're going to pay for what you've done!"

"I have no idea what you're referring to, but I'll assume I don't care."

Magneto's face contorted with anger and he took to the air, flying towards Pierce with every intention of tearing him apart.

"Magnus! No!" yelled the Professor.

"Oh no you don't," grinned Pierce.

Pulling out a remote from his coat pocket, Pierce hit a button and a large pylon shot out from the floor. And before the X-men could react, a strange pulse of intense energy surged through the room. When it hit, everybody fell to the floor as a strange sense of weakness and fatigue came over them. Magneto fell especially hard, his levitation powers abruptly fading as he fell to the floor with a hard thud.

"Augh!" he grunted, his old body suffering a hard blow, "My…my powers! They're gone!"

Everybody quickly tried to use theirs and soon discovered the same.

"Damn it! Mine too!" said Alex.

"That thing must be some sort of power dampener," surmised Hank.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, fur ball!" exclaimed Lance.

In addition, everybody began feeling very weak. It was as if something was sapping their energy.

"Ugh…Remy feels like he just ran a marathon," groaned Gambit.

"I feel like I just ate Kitty's cooking," groaned Bobby.

"I'd slap you for that, Iceman. But I can hardly lift my arms," groaned Kitty.

Everybody was getting weaker. But despite this move, some could still make a move. Warren was one of them.

"I still have my wings!" he said as he took to the sky.

"Oh no you don't," said Pierce with a snide grin.

With his other hand, Pierce revealed that his left arm had been turned into a weapon. His hand retracted, revealing an energy cannon he installed shortly after his defeat from the X-men. It was only fitting the first shot he fired hit one of them. In a small burst of concentrated energy, Warren was hit on the wing and fell to the ground.

"Ahhhhhh!" he wailed, his wing now stinging with agony.

"Warren!" yelled Betsy, fighting the fatigue and crawling towards her lover.

"You freaks are so predicable," sighed Pierce, "Haven't you learned by now that you can't stop Hellfire? But I guess I can hardly blame you. You're only flesh and blood."

As the strange device kept pulsing, the X-men and Mutant Liberation Front grew weaker and weaker. This thing didn't just sap their powers, it sapped their energy too. They couldn't even stand they were so weak. Even Cable, who was part machine, was unable to raise his gun enough to shoot this madman who was responsible for so much of his suffering.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" yelled the mutant from the future, "I swear on the graves of my family I'll blow you away!"

"I think not," said Pierce, who hardly seemed threatened, "Unlike my old Hellfire friends, I am not bound by the flaws of flesh and blood. Those fools thought true power came from mutation and evolution, but I have since realized that flesh, no matter how advanced, is flawed."

"This guy is nuts," said Alex, who was now on his hands and knees trying to stay awake.

"He's Hellfire," groaned Piotr, "What do you expect?"

But insanity aside, Pierce continued his rant.

"What takes humans millennia to evolve, machines can do in a fraction of the time. Computers sixty years ago could do only the simplest of calculations. But in the span of a few decades, they have evolved exponentially in complexity and power. Flesh can no longer keep up. It is too stuck in the cycle of life and death, the ashes of the dead fueling the living. That's why the future belongs to the machines. And I will see to it that the cycle of life and death ends and bring order is brought to this dying world."

"And I'll see to it that you don't succeed," said Xavier, now hunched over his wheelchair.

"Oh come now, Xavier. Surely you can appreciate my aspirations for peace," said Pierce, "Just imagine it…a world without death and sorrow, ordained by peace and order. Isn't that a world worth living in?"

"Not if you're running the show, bucket butt!" said Rogue defiantly.

"Yeah, I'd rather stick to the cycle than live under a world you run!" shot Vincent.

"A pity," sighed Pierce, "You could have made such great allies. But no matter. Once my grandest creation is in place, the machines will be poised to rise up and destroy all flesh-based intelligence. I don't know how you found out about my operations, but as long as you're here you might as well see the future center of all authority for this planet…Mastermold!"

Pierce hit another button on his remote and one-by-one every light in the area turned on, revealing the true size of this area. It turned out to be even bigger than they thought. It was big enough to fit a small skyscraper in and was surrounded by rafters, construction equipment, and machines. Along all the walls were compartments of sentinels. Some didn't look active, but others seemed poised for battle. There were dozens of them if not more, but that wasn't the most ominous vision.

At the center of it all was a sentinel that dwarfed them all. It was even bigger than Cable described, about the size of building with an ominous face that seemed domineering by design. It was in a sitting position, so it was probably even bigger. There were still construction molds around it, hinting it wasn't complete just yet. But it looked plenty menacing. And for Cable, it was a sight all too familiar.

"Mastermold…" he said, seething with hatred.

"My God…" gasped the Professor, coming face to face with humanity's greatest foe.

"Wow…that thing is huge!" exclaimed Jean.

"Okay, this may not be as easy as I thought it was going to be," conceded Pyro.

"Oh really, you think?!" exclaimed August.

Pierce smiled at their reactions. He had hoped it would make an impression. It was sure to be the last thing they ever saw.

"Take a good look, X-men," he said, "This is what will end your race and the human race. And since you already know of my plans, I've been forced to step up my timetable. Not that it matters for you because now that you're powerless, I thought it would be a good time to test my newest toys. Enjoy!"

All along the ground floor, sliding doors opened and out stepped Pierce's mini-sentinels. They walked in complete unison, following one another as they surrounded the weakened team. Their numbers were staggering and in their weakened state, they wouldn't last long against them. 

Once surrounded, every mini-sentinel raised its arms and pointed their built in hand cannons at them. Pierce wasn't taking chances this time. He wasn't going to torture or maim as Hellfire so often liked to do. He was just going to kill them. 

"Okay…dis is bad," said Remy, struggling to stay conscious.

"I hate Hellfire. I really, truly hate them," groaned Vincent, trying with all his might to get up.

"Pierce, you coward! Come down here and fight like a man!" yelled Magneto, still stinging from the blow he suffered earlier.

"Not this time," said Donald Pierce with brimming confidence, "Your kind has done enough fighting. Time after time, you've bickered, warred, and killed one another. Well today is the beginning of the end. The era of flesh is ending. And the era of machines is just beginning!"

* * *

**Up next: The stakes are high and time is running out as the fight against Mastermold and Pierce comes to ahead.**


	12. The Future and the Present

**Days of Future Hellfire  
Chapter 12: The Future and the Present**

* * *

**Sentinel Facility – Main Hub**

Pierce was poised to finish what the Hellfire Club failed to do twice. His army of mini-sentinels had their sights locked on the X-men and Magneto. They were powerless and drained due to his enhanced power dampening machine. Even they couldn't escape this time. He left absolutely nothing to chance.

"It's over, X-men. You lose," he taunted.

"Go to Hell, Pierce!" spat Rogue.

"You first," grinned Pierce, "And please give my regards to Selene and Shaw."

He was about to give the order. Cable turned to Scott, whose plan would have to come through now. Surrounded and outnumbered, he nodded to give the signal.

"You can tell them yourself," grunted Cable, "NOW!"

Pierce looked at him strangely. Then suddenly, a small bat flew out from the rafters above him and went straight for him. It let out a deafening screech, which drew the attention of the mini-sentinels and Pierce for that matter. And before he could react, the bat shifted into Mystique's full form and she attacked with a flying kick to the chest.

"Hrrrraaaaahhhhh!" she yelled as her foot made contact with the cybernetic man.

"Augh!" he grunted, dropping the small controller in the process.

Mystique quickly picked it up and hit the red button in the center, causing the power dampening device to deactivate.

"No!" exclaimed Pierce, "You bitch!"

"You don't know the half of it," grinned Mystique, feeling a new rush now that she got to play the hero for once.

With the device off, the X-men and Mutant Liberation Front felt their powers and energy return to them. It took a moment to shake off the fatigue, but they were back.

"Ugh, my head," groaned Bobby.

"Shake it off, Iceman!" said Logan, drawing his claws, "You can rest after we send these things to the scrap heap!"

"Guess we won't be needing this," said August

August then waved her hand and an image of Mystique that had been with them since they entered the area faded. It was then Pierce realized what they had done. That girl must have been a mystic and cast a spell that created a fake image of the shape shifter to make him think he had them all right where he wanted them. It was classic deception and it worked. Now he was really angry.

"You deceptive little…" he began.

"Just returning the favor, Pierce," said Cable as he cocked his gun, "For once, this is going to be a fair fight."

He then charged his weapon and fired at the power dampening column, blowing it to pieces along with a few mini-sentinels. It effectively took away Pierce's trump card and he knew it. But he was far from defeated. He still had an army of machines and he would use all of them in order to protect Mastermold.

"You pitiful excuse for pond scum!" exclaimed Pierce, "Sentinel army, attack!"

The mini-sentinels obeyed without hesitation and aimed their armaments at the group of mutants. They all fired at once, but this time Jean and Magneto had the strength to put up shields that deflected every incoming round. And to break up the formation, they each delivered a burst of electromagnetic energy and telekinesis to knock each mini-bot back. Now that their organization was disrupted, they could fight back.

"X-men, attack!" ordered Scott.

"Mutant Liberation Front, attack!" ordered Magneto.

"I thought he'd never give the word," grunted Laura, who wasted no time in tearing into the mini-robots.

"Finally, a chance to break some of his toys," grinned Gambit as he charged some cards and began his barrage.

"Don't get too cocky, Remy," said Scott as he fired a barrage of optic blasts, "We're vastly outnumbered in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh please," he scoffed, "When are we not?"

Every one of the X-men and Mutant Liberation Front fought with their full collective power against Pierce's army. Piotr shifted into his metal form and did a ramming charge at a cluster of mini-sentinels that were firing at him. But their blasts had no chance against his metal skin and he blasted through them like bowling pins. Those unlucky enough to survive the onslaught were shorted out by Kitty, who ran behind her boyfriend and phased through anything unlucky enough to get in her path.

Rogue and Warren took to the air, flying up to draw fire away from their friends and leave the mini-sentinels open for attacks from their friends. Warren's wing was still sore, but he toughed it out and played his part. This time, Betsy made sure nothing hit her boyfriend again. She used her psionic blades to cut through and dismember every mini-sentinel that got in her way. Logan and Laura fought close besides her as well, ripping apart every robot in a berserker style rampage.

"Guess Pierce hasn't worked out the kinks to these things!" grinned Betsy.

"Just like ripping apart the danger room," grunted Logan.

"Only more satisfying," added Laura as she decapitated another mini-sentinel.

The mayhem escalated as Vincent joined Piotr in running head first into clusters of mini-sentinels, drawing fire away from others who weren't invulnerable and smashing these mechanical monsters to pieces. He soon joined Rogue and Warren in the air as the coordinated flying swoop attacks they had practiced in the Danger Room to clear out clusters of robots so they wouldn't be able to organize and concentrate their fire.

Ororo soon joined as well, summoning her weather control powers to create whirlwinds around the confined area to form clouds that unleashed bolts of lightning. These powerful sparks arced across clusters of mini-sentinels, shorting them out and even causing a few to explode. They tried retaliating by firing on her, but they were made sitting ducks as Bobby froze them into giant blocks of ice while August melted them away with fire blasts.

"Eh they aren't so tough," said Bobby with growing confidence.

"I agree," grinned August, "Fire and ice are definitely not a machine's best friend."

"Amen to that, shelia!" grinned Pyro, who still wouldn't leave August alone.

August suppressed another groan as she stuck to burning through the onslaught while Pyro summoned massive balls of fire and torched large numbers of the mini-sentinels. His maniacal laughter showed he was enjoying himself a little too much. But that was just the pyromaniac in him. Lance tried to keep him in check, but that was not really possible with someone like Pyro. He had sympathy for August, but could do little to help her so he focused on making tremors that would knock the mini-sentinels off balance so they were easy targets for Bobby and August.

The most intense fighting continued in the central area where Scott, Jean, Cable, Alex, and Beast stayed close to the Professor. With no attack capabilities of his own it was up to them to protect him. Cable was especially determined to see to it that he was unharmed because should they fail, Xavier would still be the best hope for the future. But failure was the last thing on their minds as wave after wave of mini-sentinels poured into the area.

"Jeez, how many of these things are there?!" exclaimed Alex as he and Scott kept up a steady barrage of blasts.

"Knowing Pierce, plenty," said Scott, as he shot another sentinel that tried to leap towards the Professor, "Just keep shooting!"

"And then what?" grunted Alex, "We do have a plan, right?"

"Of course," said Scott, "We improvise."

"That's not much of a plan, bro."

"Until you think of something better just go with it!" said Jean, who kept putting up telekinetic shields to protect them.

It didn't seem like much of a strategy to him, but Alex kept fighting none-the-less. They had gotten through these things without much planning before. He trusted they could do it again.

With Cable, however, it was becoming increasingly apparent. Just fighting off Pierce's drones wasn't enough. They had to take it to the next level and attack the heart of Mastermold. And that meant going on the offensive.

"We can't keep this up!" he said as he blasted another sentinel's head off.

"I agree," said Beast, "And I'm very much open to suggestions."

"As am I," said Xavier, who could only watch as the melee escalated, "Where can we attack Mastermold's main programming?"

"All AI is routed in a neural-computer in the head," said Cable, "I'm guessing that's where all the data is."

"Then that's where we'll have to go," said Beast as he smashed the two heads of a couple of mini-sentinels together, "If I can get there, perhaps I can hack the mainframe and delete the primary files."

"That may take a while," warned Cable as more robots tried to attack, "These systems are pretty advanced."

"I'll go with you," said Xavier, "We can work faster together."

"That may be a problem given your mobility," said Beast.

"We don't have a choice," said the Professor strongly, "We have to destroy this monstrosity from within!"

They were brave words from someone who couldn't walk. Cable couldn't help but admire that, but it was still risky. If something happened to the Professor, there was no telling what that could do to the future. It may even make it so he didn't exist and they never even began this assault in the first place. But there was little time to debate. They had to make their move.

"You're a bold man, Professor," said Cable, "Here, take this!"

Cable then reached to a holster built into his cybernetic leg and pulled out a small side-arm. He then armed it and tossed it to the Professor. It didn't pack the power of his main gun, but it should give him some protection in case they faced any major obstacles.

"I know it's not your style, but you may need it," he said.

"Understood," said Xavier, "Hank, I don't think this chair will do us any favors so I'll need to hitch a ride."

"Very well, as long as you don't mind getting fur on your suit," said Beast as he picked Xavier up and hitched him over his shoulder while Cable covered him, "Now we just need an opening."

"You've got one," said Scott as he, Alex, and Jean got together and prepared a full attack.

Together with Cable, they concentrated their firepower and blew away an entire legion of mini-sentinels that were charging them from afar. Jean used her telekinesis to create a wide ram to knock them back while Scott, Alex, and Cable blasted away to keep them from regrouping. They had been blocking the ladders and elevators leading up the rafters and onto Mastermold. Pierce probably programmed them to keep anybody from getting that close, but with the combined power of the X-men the onslaught would be halted.

"Hang on, Charles! This could be a bumpy ride," said Hank as he leapt up onto the rafters.

"I would expect nothing less," said the Professor as he gripped Hank's uniform tightly.

They began making their way up just as the mini-sentinels regrouped and concentrated their firepower. This forced Scott, Jean, Alex, and Cable on the defensive. Cable and Jean stood up front, blocking for the others. Cable used his cybernetic arm as a shield and took a few rounds that dented his appendage, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Jean was already nearing the point of mental fatigue from all the shielding she was making. Sweat poured down her face, but she never let up.

Then a lone shot from a mini-sentinel from her blind side fired a shot that grazed her shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she cried, falling to the floor.

"Jean!" yelled Scott, catching her before she hit.

"Mom…" grunted Cable with a new wave of anger.

Cable made sure that mini-sentinel paid. He used his own telekinesis to rip off every limb and fling it at other robots that were unlucky enough to get in the way. Alex had to cover him for a moment, but he didn't complain. He would have done the same for anything that hurt his sister-in-law.

Up in the rafters, Pierce was in a bitter fight with Mystique. After the shape shifter landed the first hit, the half-man half-machine tyrant went on a vicious attack. He had been so close to finally ridding himself of these pestilent X-men. He should have known they wouldn't be so foolish as to come in without a plan. That was naivety on his part and he was determined not to make the same mistake twice.

He showed early on that his strength was far greater than Mystique could hope to muster. Pierce smashed his fists at her, breaking iron bars on the rafters and putting dents in the floors. Mystique could only duck, dodge, and jump in order to avoid the punishing attack. She tried countering with a few kicks and punches to the face, but Pierce showed remarkable speed for someone who was part machine. Those upgrades were more advanced than she thought.

"I'll make sure you and your kind pay for this!" howled Pierce as he smashed another rail.

"Funny, I used to say the same thing," said Mystique as she did a back-flip to avoid another punch, "Now I see how annoying it was."

The shape shifter finally began to counter, finding a window and attacking the parts of this man that were still flesh and blood. Her anger was driven by the knowledge that this man had been part of the group that inflicted so much pain on her children. The rest of the Hellfire Club wasn't around to take her anger out on, so this man would have to do.

She landed a few good blows on his face, but they did little to slow Pierce down. Now he was getting really annoyed. For a blue-skinned woman, this freak was really testing his patience. Looking down at the fight below he saw that his mini-sentinels weren't making much progress either. But he refused to give in.

"I will not be denied!" exclaimed Pierce as he charged the shape shifter.

This time Mystique wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. Pierce tackled her and grabbed her by the neck, knocking her over the guard rail in the process and sending them falling to the hard ground below.

"Ack!" choked Mystique as she braced for impact.

"Mama!" exclaimed Rogue.

"I got her!" said Jean, catching the falling duo with her telekinesis while clutching her shoulder.

This sudden change in the fall startled Pierce enough to loosen his grip on Mystique's neck. When she felt this, she made her move and kneed him right in the gut where he was still flesh. The former Hellfire elite gasped at the blow and let her go. From here, Mystique turned him around so that now he was the one falling. When they hit the floor, he bore the blunt end of the punishment and Mystique nimbly leapt off.

"That was for my kids," she said in a stern tone.

Pierce groaned as he forced himself up. His limbs were fine, but the rest of his body was stinging. Maybe he should have had more work done to make the rest of him machine. Flesh was still very painful.

Upon seeing Pierce fall, Magneto's gaze narrowed. This was the man who was directly responsible for so much suffering in both the present and the future. This man not only hurt his kids, he also dared to use the mutant race as his pawns. As leader of the Mutant Liberation Front, he was going to make sure that didn't happen. He would give Pierce a real reason to fear mutants.

"Donald Pierce!" said Magneto sternly.

His fists clenched as he summoned the maximum force of his magnetic powers. Everything metal, including Pierce himself, shook at the sudden rise in magnetic activity. The X-men noticed the remaining mini-sentinels and even parts of those they had already defeated started to shake. They then looked over at Magneto and saw what he was doing.

"Oh boy, why do I get the feeling this isn't a good thing?" said Alex.

"With Magneto, when is it ever?" said Piotr, who was forced to revert to his flesh form.

"Relax X-dorks," grinned Pyro, "The boss man is just doing the hard part for us."

Magneto rose into the air, kicking up a whirlwind of dust in the process. Then every mini-sentinel in the area levitated as well. Some of them kept trying to fight and some tried to aim their weapons at Magneto. But it was too late for them. They were made of metal and they were nothing but scrap for the master of magnetism.

Then to Pierce's dismay, Magneto used his powers to mash every mini-sentinel into a warped ball of metal. And with that ball, he rammed it into the tunnels and entry points where the mini-sentinels had been pouring out in the first place. The destruction that resulted was severe. Gas tanks and oil lines ruptured, causing leaks of chemicals all throughout the area. This effectively stopped him from summoning reserves and left Donald Pierce defenseless against an angry Magneto.

"Uh…should we be rooting for him?" said Bobby.

"He got rid of dem annoying robots, didn't he?" shrugged Gambit.

"It doesn't matter," said Cable, "Without Pierce, the future will be changed."

"Will it stop Mastermold?" asked Vincent.

"I don't know. We may already be too late for that."

Cable did nothing to stop Magneto and neither did the others. While killing was not part of the X-men tradition, Magneto had no qualms about it. And as he floated towards Pierce, the former Hellfire leader got the message.

"Your toys are useless against me," taunted Magneto, "Now you will pay for all the pain you've caused and the havoc you are destined to inflict."

Magneto then used his powers to levitate Pierce by his limbs. Since they were made of adamantium, they could be magnetized. Pierce probably should have gone with the anti-magnetic coating, but he had no idea he'd be facing his enemies this soon.

"Let me go you mutant freak!" he struggled, "I swear my machines will…"

"You're machines will do nothing," said Magneto coldly, "It all ends now. I'll see to it that no machine will allow you to function when I'm through with you."

Pierce still maintained a cold gaze in the face of this powerful mutant, but there was little he could do. This freak had him trapped and powerless. It seemed to be the end of the line for him. He only hoped that Mastermold would be able to carry out his plans.

Magneto was just about to rip Pierce apart by his own limbs. Then suddenly, a figure shot out through the tunnel they came in and fired a lone shot at the hovering master of magnetism. Cable was the only one who reacted fast enough to recognize it. Nimrod had found them. He didn't know how, but it found them. It all happened so fast. He had little admiration for Magneto, but he couldn't allow him to die for the sake of the future.

"No!" he exclaimed, using his telekinesis to shove Magneto out of the way.

But he wasn't fast enough. The shot still hit Magneto right in the lower left torso. It wasn't the lethal shot it could have been, but it tore into a significant level of flesh that sent him falling to the floor in agony.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" howled Magneto.

"Oh shit…Nimrod," groaned Logan.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Lance, "This thing again?"

"At the worst possible time as always," said Cable, having to catch his breath, "Hurry guys! Protect Magneto!"

"Oh this is bittersweet," groaned Piotr, who didn't like the idea of protecting a man who once threatened his family.

Now that Magneto was wounded, his hold on Pierce was loosened. It took a moment for him to process what was going on, but when he saw the strange robot humanoid flying around the area his eyes lit up.

"What the…" said Pierce in amazement, "That technology…that design…I'd recognize it anywhere! That could only mean…"

As he began piecing together the puzzle, Nimrod analyzed the situation. Its shot against the target Magneto had been right on, but the target moved at the last moment. He was injured though, so much so that his powers shouldn't be a factor anymore. But the rest of the targets quickly gathered around to protect him. And the pestilent interferer known as Cable was already firing relentlessly at him.

"Come down here you bucket of bolts!" he yelled, "Come down and face me!"

This was not a tactically good situation. Cable and the targets were well-coordinated and in a good position to counter any attack it unleashed. In addition, they were in close proximity to its creator, Mastermold. This made the situation far more volatile. Emergency measures had to be taken.

"Situation assessment complete. Potential time disruption identified. Objective: neutralize threat and guard creator."

With Cable still firing at it, Nimrod ascended higher into the hollowed out mountain complex. At first Cable thought it was getting out of range of his blasts, but then he saw how close Nimrod was to the compartments where inactive sentinels were being stored. It was then he realized what it was doing.

"Oh no," he grimaced, "Guys, we may have a problem."

"Oh what now?" groaned Kitty as she helped Lance tend Magneto's wound.

Everybody looked up to see Nimrod's eyes flashing. Whatever it was doing, it required a healthy level of computing power.

"Acquiring signal access. Override code analyzed. Initiating activation command."

All around the high-tech killing machine, eyes of inactive sentinels lit up. Pierce's remote for activating them may have been destroyed, but it was nothing Nimrod's advanced computing power couldn't handle. There were over two dozen complete sentinels ready for battle. Dozens more were near completion and would be ready to fight soon. To ensure their numbers would be steady, Nimrod also activated the automated construction mechanisms. This way there would be no end to the sentinel onslaught and the targets would have no escape.

"Good God…" gasped Scott as he and the X-men watched the sentinels descend on them, "Guys, I think we're in serious trouble."

"Thank you captain obvious!" exclaimed Pyro.

"Cable, if you have any bright ideas now would be the time," said Jean.

Cable just stared at the descending sentinels with a hard gaze. All his life he had fought against these things and never before were the stakes so high. This was the fight he was groomed for. This was the mission he was sent back in time to complete. His gaze was fixed on Nimrod as it led the attack. He promised his friends and family, past and future alike, that he would undo the carnage done by these monsters. And if there was one thing a Summers always did, it was keep his promise.

"Yeah…I have one," he said, cocking his gun, "We kick their robot butts!"

* * *

**Hank and Xavier**

While the fight against Pierce and the mini-sentinels raged below, Hank used his ape-like reflexes to nimbly scale the rafters. His target was the head of Mastermold where hopefully the main systems would be located. A part of him couldn't help but wish that Sage was with him because she was more a wizard on computers than he was, but he would have to make due. And with Xavier on his back, they definitely had the brain power.

"I think I see an entrance," said Xavier, "Head for that door on the right."

"I see it too, Charles," said Hank, "Let's hope this leads us to the mainframe."

When they reached the door, they found out it was locked. But that was nothing a solid kick from Beast couldn't handle. Parts of the facility were still old and it looked like Pierce cut corners in setting it up. His lack of foresight was their opportunity because the path ahead looked clear.

They continued down a dimly lit stretch of hallway. This facility's history of being and old Weapon X lab really showed. There were piles of laboratory junk and barrels filled with chemicals every step of the way. There was also the distinct smell of mad science. Hank and the Professor knew it well and it was all the more important they put a stop to it. They just had to see if Mastermold's mainframe was as vulnerable as they hoped.

"I think we're near the head," said Xavier, "All these wires seem to be leading to that door over there."

"And judging by the poor lighting, it's probably taking up a healthy amount of power," said Hank, "Let's hope we can pull the plug and get back to the others."

The door leading to their goal was more secure than the last one. This one was too heavy even for Hank to knock down. Thankfully, the handgun Cable gave the Professor offered help. While still holding onto Hank's shoulder, the Professor aimed the gun at the locking mechanism near the handle. It took only one shot to blow it off. Since the weapon was from the future it had a lot more kick to it. Even the Professor was surprised by the recoil, but then again he wasn't used to using firearms.

"I think this is it, Charles," said Hank, his anticipation growing.

He entered the room with Xavier still hitched on his back. This area was much better lit than the rest of the facility. It was also noticeably cleaner, most likely as a safeguard for the sensitive computing hardware. From what they could tell it was pretty advanced. It was right up there with their systems back at the institute, if not more so. There were dozens of servers stacked on top of and next to each other running at full throttle. Whatever they were doing, they were using a lot of computing power.

"My word, this is some hardware," said Hank, brushing his hand over a couple of servers, "Advanced quantum supercomputing with a touch of pulse protected, fiber optic AI."

"Admire it later, old friend," said Xavier, "We have to find the main terminal."

"Yes, of course," said Hank, shaking out of his state of mind, "If my computer knowledge serves me right it should be on the biggest, most active machine."

Following his instincts, Hank scanned the area. He didn't have to scan long because Pierce made the main terminal pretty big. It was built in a similar fashion that the main terminal was constructed at the institute. Either Pierce had a fetish for bigger, better tech or he was compensating for something. It was probably a combination of both.

"Ah, there it is," said Hank, "Mind if I set you down, Charles?"

"Of course not," said Xavier, "Do you think you can hack it?"

"It may be a while," he said as he set the Professor down, "These systems are running at full throttle. Whatever they're processing it must be very large."

Hank didn't waste time. He turned on the monitor and began going over the processes. And what he found didn't bode well for their timeframe.

"Oh no…" grimaced Hank.

"What is it, Hank?" asked the Professor anxiously as he held himself up next to the terminal.

"Pierce has already started loading Mastermold's AI! He's effectively locked the systems so I can't hack the data."

"Can you unlock it?"

"I can try, but…"

But just as Hank began typing on the computer, a figure snuck out from behind a server and attacked them.

"Get away from my life's work!" yelled Bolivar Trask as he charged the two mutants with a metal pipe in hand.

Xavier hadn't sensed him. Hank didn't hear him. He stayed quiet until he saw what those freaks were trying to do. Even if he was just a human and they were mutants, he couldn't let them destroy his masterpiece. So he summoned all his courage and attacked.

"Hank, look out!" shouted the Professor.

But it was too late. Hank barely turned around halfway when the pipe struck him on the head. And with a hard clang, he fell to the floor with a pained yell. Xavier fell as well, having lost his grip on the console. His paralyzed legs offered no escape as he tried to pull the gun out.

"Oh no you don't!"

Trask swung the pipe again, hitting the Professor in the hand and knocking the gun out. Xavier grunted at the pain, but tried to crawl towards the weapon none-the-less. But Trask beat him to it, dashing across the room and picking up the weapon before Xavier could get to it. And with the weapon in hand he pointed it right at the Professor, his finger trembling on the trigger.

"Surprised, Xavier?" said Trask with a look of rage on his face, "I know a thing or two about freaks like you. I know how to guard my mind now thanks to Pierce."

"Trask…" said Xavier, not expecting to see him here.

"That's right," he said sternly, "I, a lowly human, have the upper hand on you, the world's most powerful telepath. And I won't let you destroy my life's work! Face it, Xavier…it's over. You and your kind lose. Now…you die."

* * *

**Up next: Nimrod and Pierce lead the sentinels against the X-men for a final onslaught.**


	13. Zero Hour

**Days of Future Hellfire  
Chapter 13: Zero Hour**

**AN: What happened to the reviews? They really went down with the last chapter. I guess it's been a while since I said this so I'll say it again: please review! I need feedback to make this fic the best it can be. So please take the time to review this chapter and the others that follow it. I'm open to constructive criticism as long as it's constructive. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Sentinel Facility – Computer Mainframe**

Professor Charles Xavier was staring down the barrel of a gun. Bolivar Trask had him right where he wanted him, defenseless and vulnerable. Hank was still out of it, having suffered a major blow to the head earlier from a metal pipe. He was hunched over the computer, groaning in pain. Now nothing stood in the way of Trask finishing what the Friends of Humanity set out to do in the first place.

"This is for all those days I spent rotting in jail because of you," said Trask, his voice seething with anger.

"Trask, listen to me," urged Xavier, "You have to stop this. You don't know what you're doing!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" spat Trask, "You think I don't see what your kind is doing? I know how nature works. When a new species arises to compete with another, conflict always results. Like the Neanderthals before us, homo sapiens are under siege. And I won't let history repeat itself! These sentinels are the only way to save humanity!"

"These sentinels will be the end of humanity!" exclaimed Xavier as he lay helpless on the floor, "Don't you see what Pierce is doing? He doesn't care about humans or mutants. He's just using us both to start a war that'll destroy us all!"

"Save it for your maker, Xavier," scoffed Trask, "Why should I believe you anyways?"

"Answer me honestly, Bolivar…do you trust Donald Pierce?"

Professor Xavier was playing an unexpected card. He was using Trask's own uncertainty against him. He didn't need psychic powers to tell him that Trask didn't trust this man. His hesitation in answering his question was proof enough of that.

Trask's expression shifted. As much as he loathed mutants, Xavier made a clear point. He didn't trust Pierce. Who could ever trust someone crazy enough to cut off his own limbs and replace them with cybernetics? But he had been willing to overlook such matters for the sake of his work. Now he was so close to completing his lifelong dream. But was it really his or Pierce's?

Xavier watched anxiously, sensing the conflict within him. He also looked over at Hank, who was still reeling. But even with his hesitation, Trask kept the gun pointed at him.

"No! I won't be fooled by your tricks!" he said, gripping the gun tighter.

"So it's true," said Xavier, trying to buy time, "You don't trust him."

"More than I trust you!" said Trask firmly, "All that matters is he's giving me the resources to create the ultimate mutant killing machines."

"Those resources are under his control," argued Xavier, "Do you honestly think he'll just let you use them unless he had his own agenda?"

"Shut up! I'm tired of your stalling!" yelled Trask with increasing frustration.

"You're not a killer, Bolviar," said Xavier calmly, "You're a man of science. You don't have to do this."

"I do what I must to protect my kind. If I don't, who will?"

"But don't you see? You're fighting conflict with more conflict. And if you don't stop, people like Pierce will use you to their own ends."

"I can't stop! I won't!"

"Would you if I told you that Pierce is going to use your greatest creation to destroy every living thing on the face of the planet so he can replace them with machines? Would you if I told you that he'll kill you when he has no more use for you?"

They were bold claims. Trask still saw them as mutant tricks, but there was too much to overlook. Pierce was hardly stable. He always suspected he had his own agenda, but he assumed he could work around it. However, if what Xavier was saying was true, that was impossible.

"I…I don't believe you!" shot Trask.

Xavier sighed in frustration. There was no getting through to this man. He was willing to place his trust in a madman just to carry out his war with mutants. That left only one option.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Bolivar," said the Professor, "But if you don't believe me, then maybe you'll believe this…"

Placing his hands on his temples, the Professor unleashed a psychic probe upon Trask's mind. He had some shielding. No doubt they were techniques Pierce taught him to avoid detection. But they were hardly strong enough to keep out the world's greatest telepath. And once he was in, he sent waves of images through his mind.

What Trask saw next made him freeze in place. Images of the future that haunted Xavier's nightmares after Apocalypse surged across his mind's eye. He saw vivid images of a decimated world ruled by sentinels. Further images imparted from Cable showed how they were controlled by Mastermold, which Pierce had merged with. He saw every major city and population center destroyed and countless bodies littering the streets. And it was all because of his creations. His beloved sentinels were the ones killing innocent people, mutant and non-mutant alike. He watched as they stomped on houses, shot fleeting people, and destroyed anything that stood in its path. He then saw machines by the thousands prowling the world, all controlled by Mastermold, turning all that which he swore to protect into heartless, soulless metal.

It was terrible in ways he couldn't describe. It was too vivid not to be real. There was no getting around the cold hard truth. Everything he dedicated his life to protecting was going to be destroyed. And it was all his fault.

"No…what is this?" he gasped.

"A taste of things to come," said Xavier solemnly, "Your sentinels will be used to destroy the world. And if you don't help me, many will die…human and mutant alike."

His hands trembled and tears formed in his eyes. At this point, Hank finally came to. He had risen up from the console and saw Trask pointing a gun at Xavier. He was about to attack, but the Professor waved him down. They could get through this without fighting.

"That…that monster!" exclaimed Trask, "I swear Pierce will pay for this!"

"Then help us, Bolivar," said Xavier, "Help us ensure that the future I showed you will never come to pass."

"But how?" he said, his hands still trembling.

"By destroying Mastermold and all traces of its function," said Xavier strongly, "I know it's your life's work, but it's the only way. Please Trask…from one man of science to another, help us."

Bolivar Trask was at an impasse. He had dedicated his life to creating machines that would preserve humanity. But all his hard work had done the opposite. His blood, sweat, and tears would end up being the destruction of everything he stood for. It was all because of his blind hatred for mutants. Pierce used that against him and now he was nothing but a pawn.

But he refused to be responsible for such atrocity. He refused to go down in history as the man who created humanity's ultimate destruction. It was a hard, bitter pill to swallow. But it had to be done.

Finally, he lowered the gun and held his head low in defeat.

"The override password is Hellfire666," he said, "Everything related to Mastermold and sentinel programming including the override codes are linked through a secure intranet called Master Cell. Delete that and you delete the core programming of Mastermold."

"Hank…" said Xavier, turning towards his friend.

"I'm on it," he said, shaking off his bodily pain, "Just give me a moment. I'm working with a splitting headache."

Xavier let out a sigh of relief. In an ironic twist, the man responsible for creating the ultimate mutant killing machine would also be the one to destroy them. He watched as Trask stood conflicted as Hank went about destroying what he worked so hard to create. He was a truly broken man. He was used and betrayed, blinded by his own irrational fears. He had been willing to send humanity to its doom in his fight against something he didn't understand. It was finally clear to him now.

"Thank you, Bolivar," said Professor Xavier.

"No…don't thank me," he said solemnly, "I was a fool. And I'm ready to atone for it."

"Then come with us," urged Xavier, "Together we can help stop Pierce."

"No, I've done all I can," he went on, "The only thing left is to make sure nobody uses my knowledge for their own selfish gains ever again. And there's only one way to do that."

Then to Xavier's horror, Trask took the gun and pointed it at his head.

"No wait!" exclaimed Xavier.

But it was too late. Trask closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. And with a deafening bang, his life ended with a burst of energy through the head. It was enough to startle Hank from his hacking. He turned around just in time to see Trask's lifeless body fall to the floor. It was a terrible end to a man who sincerely believed he was protecting humanity.

"My God…" gasped Hank.

For a moment he and the Professor were speechless. He was serious about nobody using his secrets for their own gain. And with this act, nobody would ever exploit him again. It was a high price to pay, but one Trask was willing to go through with in order to save the future. The best they could do was honor his act.

"Hank…" said Xavier, snapping him out of his daze, "How much longer?"

"I uh…five minutes," he said, regaining his composure, "I've already cancelled the upload. I just have to delete the rest of the files."

Hank typed feverishly on the console while Xavier crawled over to Trask's lifeless body and took the gun. They succeeded in one step, despite the loss of a life in the process. But they had to move on. Mastermold wasn't destroyed yet. They still had to make sure what Trask and Pierce completed would never be active. For that, they hoped the rest of the team was okay.

* * *

**Sentinel Facility – Main Bay**

The tide had turned against the X-men. Nimrod's sudden appearance left Magneto wounded and brought forth a new army of sentinels. These ones wouldn't be as easy to take down as the mini-sentinels and with Nimrod leading them, there was little doubt that this was going to be a hard fought battle.

The only one happy about this sudden development was Donald Pierce. He had been fighting a losing battle after his initial plan to kill the X-men failed. Now he had some unexpected help. A machine that he could only describe as an advanced sentinel came in and saved him. It had all the makings of his handiwork, but it was far in advance of anything he had ever conceived before. And yet here it was, fully functional and ready to attack. He saw functions in it that he hadn't even contemplated yet. There were only so many ways that could happen. But he cared little about the details. It was time to see his enemies tremble.

"It appears fate is on my side," he grinned as he watched the sentinels surround the X-men, "You fools should have known better."

The X-men and the Mutant Liberation Front were backed into the center of the area with over a dozen sentinels closing in on them. Lance and Pyro struggled to keep Magneto upright as he grunted in pain at the wound Nimrod left on his torso. It was so bad he couldn't focus his power. Now he and the rest of his team were very vulnerable and Nimrod was poised to exploit it.

However, Cable would not have it.

"Any bright ideas, homme?" asked Gambit, taking out two decks of cards in preparation for the fight.

"Yeah…" he said, cocking his gun, "You take care of the sentinels. Leave Nimrod to me."

"That's not much of a plan," commented Bobby.

"It'll have to do!" growled Laura as she leapt into action.

There was no time to think about logistics. They were surrounded, overpowered, and under siege. Scott, Jean, Alex, Vincent, Rogue, Remy, Betsy, Warren, Kitty, Piotr, Logan, Ororo, August, Laura, Mystique, Pyro, Lance, and Magneto would have to band together with this one. The stakes were high and time was running out. The future would have to take a backseat to the present.

"Here we go again," said Alex, as he prepared for another onslaught.

Alex teamed up with Laura to attack one sentinel, using his firepower to draw its attention while former weapon X-23 clawed her way up the leg and attacked the head. Scott teamed up with Jean, as was their custom, playing similar roles with Scott blasting one sentinel while Jean provided protection and a few bursts of her own. Remy did the same with Rogue and so did Warren and Betsy, Piotr and Kitty, and Bobby and August. Logan and Mystique went after Pierce, who was now more confident than ever. Nimrod was left to Cable, who had a grudge to settle with this thing.

"You want them, Nimrod? You gotta go through me!" yelled Cable as the attack began.

While these battles went on, Pyro and Lance were stuck in the central area trying to defend Magneto. He was out of the fight, his wound leaving him unable to fight with the fury he showed earlier. He couldn't even get up because of the pain. He was forced to rip up his cape to cover the wound, but his old body was slow to recover. It didn't help that three sentinels were trying to converge on them. Their sensors recognized Magneto as a dangerous mutant. Pyro and Lance did their best, using firestorms and tremors to get them to back off. But it wasn't enough.

"Yeah right, gang up on us why don't you!" grunted Lance in frustration.

"We could sure use some help here, boss!" said Pyro, keeping up a steady barrage of fireballs to hold the sentinels back.

"I…can't…focus," he groaned, still clutching his side.

The sentinels were getting closer. A couple were slowed down by Lance and Pyro, but one managed to slip through and get a clear shot at the master of magnetism. Magneto saw this and tried to use his powers. But his weary state rendered him defenseless. All he could do was brace for impact as the sentinel took aim.

But before it could fire a shot, a bolt of lighting shot out of nowhere and hit the sentinel right in the head. The resulting surge fried the main systems, causing the towering robot humanoid to spark and collapse. It would have fallen close to Magneto, but then Vincent came flying in and smashed the sentinel across the room.

"Looks like you could use some help," said Storm as she flew over the wounded man.

"For now…" said Magneto, still in a world of pain.

"Your welcome," said Vincent with a half-grin.

"It could be worse, mate," shrugged Pyro.

"As if fighting giant robots could be any worse?" exclaimed Lance.

Lance and Pyro didn't like being saved by an X-man any more than Magneto, but given the circumstances they took it. Hopefully they would be able to finish the job and stop this insanity. They had their hands full as it was.

The fight with the sentinels intensified. While some pairs were able to take down a sentinel, others weren't so lucky. Warren was hit again in the wing, causing him to fall to the ground. Thankfully, Rogue caught him and Gambit helped Psylocke finish the sentinel off.

"That'll teach you to mess with my boyfriend!" yelled Psylocke as she relentlessly stabbed the head with her psionic blades.

"Take it easy, cherè. We got plenty to go," said Gambit.

"Bring them on! I'm sick of these things anyways!"

"Believe me, Bets, we all are," said Rogue.

Bobby also had some bad luck. He tried to freeze a sentinel's foot to the ground, but it proved stronger than he thought and it broke free. It then swiped at him, knocking him off an ice bridge and sending him falling to the ground. He landed awkwardly on his shoulder. His ice shell helped absorb the blow, but it still hurt.

"Ugh…not my best idea," he groaned.

"You think?!" exclaimed August as she ran over to defend him, "I could use some help here!"

"You've got it," said Piotr as tripped up a sentinel by the leg and ran to their aid.

While the sentinel was preoccupied with August, Piotr did a charging ram and hit it in the leg. The force was great enough to send it tumbling to the ground where Kitty ran by and finished the job by phasing through the head.

"Is it just me, or are these things getting tougher?" said Kitty as she phased through another blast.

"I vote getting tougher," said Jean as she put up a telekinetic bubble to guard her and Scott, "But we have to keep at it! We need to give Beast and the Professor more time!"

The sentinel onslaught was relentless. Mangled machine parts soon littered the area and widespread damage was done to the facility. Boxes of parts were crushed, machines were toppled, and barrels of chemicals were spilled everywhere. A growing stench engulfed the area, but with the battle raging on there was little time to worry about that. The more destruction there was, the angrier Pierce became. They were ruining his facility.

"The destiny of machines will not be denied!" he proclaimed as he lunged towards Logan.

"Save it for the scrap heap, bub!" grunted the Wolverine as he fought back.

The fight intensified as Pierce swung relentlessly with his adamantium laced arms. Logan's claws clashed with his limbs, causing sparks and clangs. It wasn't as easy as severing his limbs. This time he was being more careful and his mechanical additions gave him an edge in strength and agility.

"You're primitive metal claws are no match for my upgrades," he boasted as he grabbed Logan by the wrists.

"Upgrade this!" grunted Logan as he kneed Pierce in the gut.

The move caused Pierce go gasp, leaving him vulnerable to another attack. Logan moved in to stab him with his claws, but Pierce avoided the blow by leaping up over his head and coming down on him with the full weight of his half-metal body.

"Ugh!" grunted Logan, now playing the part of the foolish one.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" laughed Pierce.

"How about this?" exclaimed Mystique as she came charging from the side.

The shape shifter then did a quick jump kick and knocked Pierce off Wolverine. He didn't stay down long, flipping right back up and focusing his attention on his two adversaries.

"You freaks are starting to annoy me! Haven't you realized it by now? You can't stop the machines! We are destined to overrun the world!"

However, his bold words left little impact on the two X-men.

"And to think, you used to talk the same way, Mystique," grinned Wolverine.

"Don't remind me," she muttered.

Wolverine and Mystique attacked together this time. Logan used his claws in a stabbing motion, going for the core area where Pierce was still flesh while Mystique went for that annoying face of his that had a mouth that wouldn't shut up. Pierce was forced to fall back, blocking Logan's stabs while dodging Mystique's barrages. They were both nimble and determined, but then again so was he.

With the help of his mechanical legs, he managed to leap over and around them. He then countered with attacks of his own, landing a solid punch across Logan's face and sweep-kicking Mystique to the floor. The shape shifter retaliated with a different tactic, shape shifting into a large bear and attacking with a hard claw swipe. But Pierce proved elusive, leaping around like the annoying pest he was. When he got some distance between them, he fired his left arm and hit the bear-formed Mystique right in the face. The blow was hard enough to knock her back and leave her plenty sore.

"Pathetic," grunted Pierce, "I find it hard to believe you once bested my comrades at the Hellfire Club."

"Allow me to remind you," came a voice from above.

Pierce looked up to see Vincent flying in at high speeds heading straight for him. He tried to leap out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough this time. Vince hit him right in the gut and forced him back hard until he hit large pile of metal scaffolding and concrete blocks. When Vince pulled back, the resulting pile buried the former Hellfire head in a heavy debris.

"Errrrrr! If you think this can hold me you're sadly mistaken!" he exclaimed.

"Then how about this, bub?" grunted Logan as he joined the attack, "Mayhem, give me a boost!"

"On it, Wolverine."

Before Pierce could pull himself out of the pile, Vincent made a leaping point with his hands and launched Logan high above the area. He had to be careful not to launch him too high. He only needed to go high enough to cut the chains that were holding up several heavy metal slabs that were mostly likely part of Mastermold's armor. Upon seeing this, Pierce tried more frantically to crawl away from the falling slabs, but he wasn't fast enough. One of them landed right on his legs, effectively immobilizing him.

"No! My legs!" he exclaimed, feeling that they were warped and useless.

"Like to see you leap around now," grinned Wolverine, "Too bad I missed his head. That would have shut him up."

"Better luck next time," shrugged Vince, "So what do we do now?"

"What do you think we do?" said Logan, holding his claws up to Pierce's head, "As long as this guy's alive, nobody's safe."

"But we're X-men, Logan. We don't do that," reminded Vince.

"I know, bub," growled Logan, "But I'm considering making an exception. One way or another, I'm ending this right here!"

"Oh don't be so sure," grinned Pierce.

Logan and Vince exchanged glances. Then they looked behind them and saw one of the sentinels had come to Pierce's aid. It had both arm cannons aimed right at them and was about to fire. As much as Logan wanted to send Pierce to Hell with Shaw and Selene, his instinct took over and he and Vincent had to scramble to get out of the way.

"Damn, how many of these things are there?" grunted Vincent as he took to the air.

"Too many," said Logan as he went on the attack again, "I sure hope Chuck gets back soon. These things are getting on my nerves!"

"Likewise, Wolverine," said Mystique as she joined the fight, "But don't forget, we still have to find a way to destroy Mastermold."

"One step at a time, Mystique," said Vince, "We've got more pressing concerns at the moment."

With Pierce trapped under a pile of rubble, the sentinels fought with a new level of determination. They must have had some emergency program to bump up their power levels when their creator was in danger. They all converged near Pierce and forced the X-men to concentrate their efforts. There were still plenty of sentinels to go around and there was no sign of the Professor. Exhaustion and injuries mounted. Bobby and Warren were already out of it and Lance and Pyro were already trying to get Magneto out. Time was starting to work against them.

"It's official. I hate these things," groaned August.

"Join the club," said Rogue, "At least you know who to take it out on."

"That's not much consolation, Rogue," said Alex, who was now short of breath.

"Suck it up, Havoc!" said Laura, "We can't stop fighting now!"

It wasn't getting any easier, especially with Alex not being a veteran X-man. But he stood with his brother and friends as they launched another round of attacks against the sentinels. He may not be a true X-man yet, but this was a major trial by fire. And they needed his firepower if they were to keep up their efforts.

While the X-men took care of the sentinels, Cable was fighting with all his might to hold back Nimrod. He knew full well that the second one of the X-men was distracted, Nimrod would take its shot and it would be lethal. Magneto had already been hit, but he was lucky. He wasn't confident he would have the same luck again so he had to find a way to at least contain Nimrod. But that was proving to be very difficult.

"Hrrrrahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled the future X-leader as she fired a relentless barrage with his gun.

Nimrod stayed in the air, using its flying capabilities to avoid the shots. Some landed, blowing off a chunk of its side and arm. But it quickly fixed itself and kept up with Cable. The targets were very close, but as long as this figure kept interfering it would not be able to complete the mission. It had to make a tactical decision.

"Cable threat upgraded. Status: obstructive. Solution: neutralize."

Nimrod began responding with shots of its own, firing laser blasts from its eyes towards the future X-leader. Cable ducked to the side, rolling away from the blasts and keeping up with his barrage. But Nimrod was fighting back now. It wasn't going to allow him to obstruct its mission forever. He had to stay a step ahead of it.

"Just try and get through me!" exclaimed Cable as he switched to a new tactic.

His eye flashed as he summoned his telekinetic powers. With Nimrod still in the air, he unleashed a blow that pounded him down to the ground like a hammer. Nimrod resisted valiantly at first, but it soon caved and fell to the floor. Now Cable has his chance. He could destroy this thing enough to give the Professor and Beast the time they needed.

"Say goodnight, Nimrod," he said, switching his gun to its highest power setting.

Then Nimrod made an unexpected move. Taking a trick right out of Pierce's tactics, it aimed its arm at the looming mutant and altered its internal mechanics slightly so it could launch it like as a blunt missile. It wasn't as deadly as an eye laser, but it caught Cable off guard and when the arm hit him he fell back. Now it was Nimrod's chance to make a move.

"Engage close range combat system."

Taking to the air again, Nimrod launched itself at Cable before he could recover. Cable tried to shoot it, but Nimrod was too fast. It went on to deliver a solid uppercut that sent Cable back to the ground with a few teeth loosened. And without missing a beat, Nimrod flew around again and delivered another punch. This time Cable managed to block it with his cybernetic arm, but the force behind Nimrod's blow was so hard it damaged some of the circuits.

"Ahhh! Damn it, not now!" he grunted, trying hard to get his arm moving again.

Then Nimrod went in for the finishing move. It landed next to Cable and shifted its arms into two sharp blades. When Cable saw this he ignored his arm and scrambled. Nimrod's first few stabs missed, but it kept its enemy on the defensive. It forced him all the way back into the growing puddle of chemicals and gasoline that had been knocked down in the course of the sentinel battle. Then Nimrod went in for the kill.

Shifting its body structure to make itself thinner and more nimble, Nimrod delivered a sweeping kick that sent Cable falling face first into a puddle of oil. Then the future killing machine took aim with both arms and stabbed downward. Cable managed to roll away partially, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the two blades impaling his left leg.

"Augh!" he howled.

Sparks flew from his leg as circuits shorted out and systems failed. It was dangerous when they were surrounded by flammable chemicals and as expected, a few discharges ignited the substances. Cable was forced to use his good arm and good leg to crawl away as the fire spread quickly through the area. He didn't get out fast enough to avoid being burned. His face was already lightly scorched and so was his hand.

"No…" he grunted through the pain, "Can't…stop…now!"

Then he left leg gave out again and he fell to the ground with a hard thud. Two limbs had been struck and two limbs had officially turned against him. Now he was helpless. If he went down, Nimrod would turn on the rest of the X-men and they were already being worn down by the sentinels. It did not bode well for their chances. And this time, Nimrod wasn't taking any chances. It was going to neutralize him so he couldn't interfere anymore.

Nimrod fearlessly walked through the flames, its metal armor unaffected by the heat. It shifted back to its standard form, seeing that its enemy was disabled. All scans indicated the mechanical components of target Cable were damaged. He wouldn't be able to avoid another lethal shot. Now it could deliver the final blow and nothing would stand in the way of defeating its targets.

"Obstruction Cable status: disabled. Logic assessment: still a threat. Objective: kill."

* * *

**Up next: The future and the present finally come to ahead.**


	14. Time and Again

**Days of Future Hellfire  
Chapter 14: Time and Again**

* * *

**Sentinel Facility – Cable & Nimrod**

Cable was in a bad position. He couldn't move away from this one. His arm was damaged and one of his legs was mangled. He couldn't reach his gun and his fight with Nimrod had sparked a fire that was spreading quickly. Chemical trails all over the area ignited, turning up the heat and filling their surroundings with smoke and vapors. But this did nothing to slow down Nimrod. It was going to finish this pestilent figure off once and for all.

Cable came to the past hoping to change the future. He made a promise to his team, his lover, his brother-in-law, his family, and everybody else that had been hurt or killed by the sentinel war. Now it seemed as though he wouldn't be able to fulfill that promise as Nimrod's eyes glowed in preparation for the final shot.

"I…can't…fail," he grunted in determination.

Nimrod took aim. It wasn't going to be denied this time.

"Objective: kill."

But just as it fired, a lone voice echoed through the flames.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Scott as he ran to his son's aid.

Ignoring an attacking sentinel that was bearing down on him, he narrowly avoided a barrage of shots and leapt through a wall of flame to get to his son. And with one desperate shot, he fired an optic blast through the smoky haze and hit Nimrod right in the head as it fired.

The resulting impact triggered a mini-explosion on Nimrod's head. It fell back slightly into the flames, allowing Scott to come to Cable's aid.

"Are you okay?" he said as he helped him up.

"I've been better," groaned Cable.

Every part of him that was still flesh was sore. Nimrod loosened his teeth, damaged two limbs, and helped ignite a fire that burned his hand and face. Even for someone like him who had been through many battles, it made for some nasty wounds.

"That was really stupid, Cyclops! It could have turned on you!" grunted Cable through the pain.

"You expect me to let my future son die?" said Scott as he helped him limp away.

"I'm expendable. You're not. You guys have to live. The future depends on it!"

"This isn't the future. This is the present," said Scott strongly, "We have to work together."

It was typical Summers stubbornness. It wasn't tactically sound. In some ways it was downright foolhardy. But seeing how his father came to his aid actually put a smile on Cable's face. Turns out Jack and Domino were right. It did run in the family.

But they weren't out of it yet. Nimrod had only sustained moderate damage to the head. It fixed itself quickly and reemerged to see that now the obstruction Cable was being aided by one of its primary targets, Scott Summers. It was a fortuitous development that could not only get Cable out of the way, but achieve part of its mission goals.

"Objective reactivated. Increase power."

It began to charge for another shot, but then another presence emerged to protect the wounded Cable. Through the growing wall of flames, Jean floated in via a protective telekinetic bubble. She too had been held up by a sentinel, but Alex took charge and covered her so she could aid her family. Future or not, she wasn't going to let anything hurt them.

"Get away from my son!" Jean yelled.

Summoning her vast psychic potential, Jean unleashed a wall of telekinetic power that would have made the Professor proud. She rammed Nimrod with force great enough to send it flying back through the flames and against a concrete wall. She hit it so hard it made an imprint on the concrete, effectively stunning the high-tech killing machine.

"Way to go, mom," grinned Cable.

"Hurry up and get away!" said Jean urgently as she pushed the limits of her mind, "I'll hold this thing in place."

"That may not be enough," said Scott, watching as Cable began shaking free.

"Then allow us to help," said Vincent from above as he and Rogue flew in over the flames.

The battle against the sentinels had turned. More X-men were freed from the heat of the battle as more sentinels went down in an effort to defend Pierce. Vince and Rogue were one of them, having just toppled a sentinel respectively and seen the distress of their friends. Now Nimrod was their chief concern.

"Hold it steady, Jean. Ah just need one shot!" said Rogue as she swooped in.

"You…got it!" grunted Jean, struggling to keep the telekinetic hold up.

Rogue came in and delivered a punishing blow with all her strength behind it. The resulting bang echoed through the room and literally tore Nirmod in two, separating it from its legs. It tried to fire at Rogue in retaliation, but she flew away before it could get a lock. But the blast it did get off caused another round of fires. It had to repair itself now before the target got too far away. And this is where Vincent came in.

"Oh no you don't!" said Vince.

Flying above the area where Nimrod was trapped, Vince delivered a solid kick to the wall and triggered a major collapse that buried Nimrod in a pile of debris. The standard counter-tactic was to fly away, but since the Rogue separated it from its legs it couldn't get air-born. It had no choice by to let the rubble cover it. It wouldn't destroy the advanced sentinel, but it would definitely slow it down.

"That ought to hold it for a while," said Vince as he flew back down to help his friends.

"And we better make good use of it," grunted Cable, struggling to hold himself up, "Nimrod won't stop as long as we're still alive."

"That Ah've gathered," said Rogue, "So how do we stop it?"

"We're already doing that as we speak," said Cable as he looked around.

It was then the others saw what he was talking about. Bobby, August, Betsy, and Gambit just took down another sentinel with a combination of blasts. Ororo took down one as well with a few well-placed lightning bolts and Kitty finished off anything that was still moving by phasing through the head and shorting out their main circuits. Logan and X23 were also not letting up. Despite being bloodied and bruised in some areas, they were tearing into anything they got close to. Piotr even gave them a lift by heaving them up onto the head in their trademark 'fastball special.' One-by-one sentinels were falling. It was all working to their advantage.

Pierce saw this and watched anxiously. The sentinels made themselves vulnerable by trying to defend them. It allowed the X-men to concentrate their attacks. It didn't help that the fire around the lab was spreading. The smoke was obstructing their sensors and those with exposed circuits suffered even greater damage. He could feel the noose tightening around him. His dream was on the brink.

"No…" he gasped, still trapped under the rubble.

By the time the last sentinel fell, the smoke was becoming a problem. The fires had spread so much that the surroundings were becoming inhospitable. Since this place was old it didn't have a very good fire protection system. If it had any gas generators then the whole area was in danger of collapsing. They had to act fast.

"Man, you just had to start a fire, didn't you?" groaned Bobby as his ice shell melted.

"Can't you put this thing out, Iceman?" asked Kitty.

"No! This is exactly what we need!" said Cable, "The fire will destroy all traces of this place."

"But what about Pierce?" said Piotr.

"He's not going anywhere," said Alex.

They all turned to see Pierce still struggling to get out from the rubble. He was still determined to rip every one of them limb from limb. His yells echoed over the growing flames.

"YOU PITIFUL FREAKS! I SWEAR ON HELLFIRE'S WRATH I'LL KILL YOU ALL WITH MY BEAR HANDS!" he exclaimed.

That pretty much sealed their decision. If Pierce was that determined to kill them, they wouldn't help him. The X-men didn't kill people, but that didn't mean they had to save this monster.

"Okay, he just lost my sympathy," said Warren.

"I agree," said Mystique coldly, "If he loves these machines so much he can be buried with them."

"Fine by me, but what about Beast and the Professor?" inquired Kitty, "Do you think they were successful?"

She had a point. Even of this place was coming apart, they couldn't leave without the Professor. Jean placed her hand on her temples and checked. She was relieved to find out that the Professor had been successful. All the files and databases detailing Mastermold's design and programming had been destroyed and so had Trask.

"Jean?" asked Ororo anxiously.

"He's fine," said Jean much to everybody's relief, "He's on his way, but he says the fire's already reached upper levels."

"Then we speed things up," said Vincent.

He turned to Rogue again and she got the message. They both took to the air and flew through the growing haze of smoke, making their way to the upper levels. Along the way they saw fires erupting all over each level. This whole place was compromised. They had to get out of here fast.

When they reached the area of the head, they saw the Professor and Beast step out from the doorway. They emerged from a hall billowing with smoke and each coughed at the taste of fresh air. Beast looked winded from carrying the Professor the whole way so Rogue and Vincent helped them out.

"Need a lift?" offered Rogue.

"Yes, that would be much appreciated," said Beast as he cleared his throat, "The fire is spreading fast."

"Then we best hurry," said Xavier, "There's no telling how much time we have."

"Right, let's get out of here," said Vince strongly.

Rogue took the Professor while Vincent lifted Beast. They flew them down swiftly, avoiding the growing columns of smoke. The rest of the team had already made their way back towards the tunnel entrance. The situation was getting bad and the time had come for them to make their escape.

"Nice to have you back, Chuck," greeted Logan.

"Likewise, Wolverine," said Xavier, "Where's Magneto?"

"Where do you think?" said Gambit snidely, "His boys dragged him out of the fight and left de hard stuff for us to handle."

"Well to be fair, he was wounded," said August.

"It's still Magneto," muttered Piotr with no love lost on his former boss, "Did you and Hank do what you had to?"

"Yes, Mastermold's data is no more," said Xavier, "We've stopped the uploading of its AI and deleted the program. Pierce has lost."

That was, of course, music to everybody's ears. They fought hard enough against Pierce's robot army and were ready to leave them to the scrap heap. It looked as though the future was on their side again. Without the program, Pierce couldn't run Mastermold. It was enough victory for them, especially since they couldn't afford to stay much longer.

"That's all well and good, Professor. But I'd be much more inclined to celebrate once we get out of here," said Betsy.

"Yeah, this place is coming down fast," said Scott, "I think we've overstayed our welcome."

"Agreed," said Xavier, "X-men, move out!"

That was all the team needed to hear. They had enough of this place anyways and were more than happy to leave Pierce to his own destruction. Upon picking up Xavier's chair, everybody ran into the tunnel for daylight. Nobody dared look back. They were okay with the fire consuming Mastermold. Once this place blew, it would be no more. However, not everybody was so confident.

The only one who wasn't in a hurry to leave was Cable. Scott and Jean helped him limp towards the doorway, but he couldn't stop looking back at Mastermold. His face contorted with hatred as he looked into those cold, lifeless eyes that caused him and his family so much pain. Because of this monstrosity he lost his parents, his sister, and his lover. Even with the fire growing and the structure of the facility in question, that didn't change one thing. He still existed. The future wasn't gone yet.

He had to make sure there was nothing left of Mastermold and Pierce. Only then would he and Nimrod be erased from existence. Only then would the future finally be set right. Looking at both his parents, he knew what he had to do.

"Come on, Cable! Just a bit further," said Scott as they neared the tunnel.

"No…I'm not done yet," said Cable, stopping in mid stride.

"Nathan, we have to get out of here!" exclaimed Jean, "We've done it! We've won! Mastermold doesn't have his program anymore and Pierce is done for."

"That's not enough!" he said strongly, "Mastermold is still here."

"Let the fire take care of it," said Scott, grabbing his arm, "We have to go!"

What he did next was the hardest thing he had done yet during this mission. As much as he wanted to follow his parents to safety and make up for all the time they had lost, he couldn't stop now. He still had a mission to complete and he was going to do it even if it meant going it alone.

"I'm sorry mom and dad," said Cable solemnly, "But there can't be a single trace of the future left."

Suddenly, Jean and Scott were telekinetically flung away from their son and into the tunnel. And before they could get up, Cable slammed his fist against the control mechanism on the wall and the heavy duty steel doors slammed down, sealing him in.

"CABLE!" exclaimed Scott as he tried to get up in time to stop the doors.

"No Nathan! What are you doing?"

But there was no going back now. The door was closed and their future son was out of sight.

"I'm finishing my mission. It'll be okay…I promise," he told them.

Scott and Jean pounded relentlessly on the heavily reinforced door. They refused to leave their son behind to die in this hell-hole.

"Stand back! I'll blow it open!" yelled Scott.

But it was here where Logan and Ororo saw this going on and sprang into action.

"What the hell are you doing, Cyke?!" exclaimed Logan.

"We have to go back!" exclaimed the X-leader, "Cable's in there! He…"

"He what?!" gasped Ororo, "Why?"

"I don't know. He just did it," said Scott, already reeling with worry, "But we have to go back for him. We can't leave him behind!"

"No way," said Logan strongly, "You blow that thing and we'll all be dead!"

"I don't care! I'm not leaving my son!" cried Jean.

"Jean…" said Ororo, grasping her shoulder firmly, "He made a choice."

"But…"

"He said it himself, Jeannie. He's on a mission," said Logan, "Let him finish it."

Scott and Jean exchanged looks. They didn't want to accept it. But there was no going back. Like Slayer before him, Cable made a choice. It was the kind of dedication that could only come from someone with the Summers identity. He was from the future, but he was still their son. And as much as it pained them, they had to leave him behind.

"Nathan…" said Jean, turning back to the sealed door.

"Come on, you two! Let's go!" urged Logan.

The couple still hesitated, but then Logan and Ororo grabbed them by the hand and forced them to run with them. Tears were still in their eyes and they dared not look back. The future was in Cable's hands now. The most important thing they could do now was trust him.

Back inside the growing inferno, Cable was limping his way up towards the rafters. Along the way he found his gun and telekinetically retrieved it. Once it was in hand, he charged it up for one final blast and made his way up the rafters. His damaged left leg slowed him down, but he still had one good leg to drag himself by and that was enough. His mechanical arm was still damaged, but he could still move it slightly, allowing him to keep his balance. The heat was intense and the smoke was already choking his lungs, but that didn't matter. He had to finish what he started.

As he started scaling the rafters, he noticed the pile of rubble where Nimrod had been buried was starting to move. Nimrod must have repaired itself and no doubt it would come to protect Mastermold at all costs. So he moved faster, grunting with each labored stride.

"Damn leg! Come on! Come on!" he urged, fighting through the pain, "I did this before! I can do this again!"

It was the same story, but in a different time. He made this run before, scaling Mastermold and taking it out. There was only one way to make sure this thing was truly destroyed. He had to blow up the core power center. One of the reasons Mastermold was so hard to stop was because it had unlimited power. It was driven by a compact nuclear reactor that could generate enough power to sustain it to last centuries. In the future it was heavily shielded and required a great deal of explosives as well as the sacrifice of several skilled mutants. Since Mastermold wasn't complete in this time, he hoped the shielding would be less and the only thing he would have to do was shoot it.

He started hearing deep vibrations in the floor. He suspected the fire had reached gas storage tanks and other chemicals. If he didn't hurry he may very well get caught up in one as well, so he stepped up his efforts. As he passed a hall of doors, some of them blew open as tanks exploded and spread the fire even further. At this point Cable had to cover his mouth and hold his breath for the final push.

He finally reached the core area at the chest level. It was located about halfway up from where Hank and the Professor had gone. There was still a lot of construction junk around the area so it wasn't heavily guarded. And as he expected, the shielding around the core was only partially complete. There was only a few initial layers of lead and steel. But more importantly, there was a console that would open it.

"Got ya," said Cable with renewed determination.

Mastermold couldn't run now. Slamming his fist on the big red button, the core opened to reveal a glowing green center of energy. It was intense, bright, and probably radioactive. Chances were he already had already taken in a lethal dose of radiation. But that didn't matter. He wouldn't have to live much longer anyways. He just had to destroy the core and leave Mastermold in the past where it belonged.

"This is for all the blood you've spilled and all the suffering you've inflicted," he proclaimed bitterly, "But more importantly, this is for my family."

He cocked his gun and prepared to fire. Victory was almost at hand. Then suddenly, a presence lunged from behind him and tackled him to the ground.

"Rahhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Donald Pierce, "You will not destroy my creation!"

"Augh!" howled Cable, feeling more bones break as Pierce bent his arm the wrong way.

Turning over, Cable saw that Pierce had taken extreme measures. In order to get out of that pile of debris, he separated himself from his legs. Now he was just a torso with arms that clawed his way up to this level to stop him. He had rage in his eyes and was on a warpath.

"You and your team are a menace! A pest!" he exclaimed as he punched Cable across the face, "Mark my word, my machines will crush you and every one of your comrades!"

Cable tried to grab hold of the gun, but Pierce knocked it away. There would be no weapons now. Pierce was going to kill this man to death with his bear hands. Cable tried to fight him off, but Pierce held on by grabbing hold of his neck with both hands. Now he had him in a death grip and he was going to watch and take pleasure as he drew his last breath.

"Ack!" choked Cable.

"Can't you see, mutant? It's over! You never had a chance! The presence of Project Nimrod is proof! Mastermold will succeed! The machines will rise! Your kind is already dead! You, humans, every one of them! We are the masters of this world! We are the future!"

"The future…is now."

Gritting his teeth through the pain, Cable used his only remaining limb to deliver the final blow. He thrust his undamaged right leg upwards, knocking Pierce off of him and causing his grip to loosen. Once he was loose, Cable closed his eyes and summoned his telekinesis. And with one firm shove, he flung Donald Pierce into the heart of the core.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The second he impacted, the core began to destabilize. Intense energy surged through Pierce's body, effectively frying the rest of his flesh off in a flash and mangling his mechanical arms to an unrecognizable shape. From here, sparks flew and the glowing intensified. An alarm then went off within the room, warning of core instability. This thing was going to blow and take everything inside this hell hole with it.

But Cable made no attempt to escape. Gritting his teeth in anguish, he crawled up to a nearby wall and waited for his end. He knew these would be his last moments. He knew from the second he jumped into that time portal that it may come to this. The future he came from would only be destroyed if the last remnants were destroyed as well. That meant he couldn't exist and neither could Nimrod. He had to take that monster with him into oblivion. So before the end came, he sent them one last telepathic message.

'_It's over, X-men. Pierce, Nimrod, and Mastermold are gone. The future is yours now. Make it a good one. And mom and dad…thank you. I love you both. Goodbye.'_

His body was battered and bruised. His arm and left leg were mangled and useless. His face was a bloody, swollen mess and his arm was stinging with pain. His mind was totally spent, having no more strength to pull off psychic feats. He coughed out blood, his lungs charred from smoke inhalation. But for Nathanial Christopher Summers, none of it mattered. He completed his mission. Now his family and friends would be safe. All the suffering he endured wouldn't happen. He himself wouldn't even exist. He and everything else in this facility faced total destruction.

As his last seconds ticked by, he saw Nimrod enter through the door. It had come to aid its master, but it was too late. It saw the core and every possible reading was critical. There were no life signs of creator, Donald Pierce, and Mastermold was on its last breath. It then turned to Cable, the obstruction that kept it from its targets.

"It's over, Nimrod…for both of us."

"Error…Error."

Then it happened. The core exploded with a deafening bang. And Cable and Nimrod were consumed by the light, forever fading into the oblivion of a future that was now no more.

* * *

**Outside**

The X-men ran with all their might to get away from the complex. When they escaped from the tunnel they all took cover in a large ditch far from the entrance. They came across Magneto, Lance, and Pyro along the way and urged them to take cover as well. Scott and Jean were the last ones out, having been urged forward by Logan and Ororo. They tried not to think of their future son and the pain he must be in at the moment. All they could do was urge each other.

"Come on Jean…just a little further," said Scott, holding his fiancé close as they drifted further from the facility.

Then they all heard Cable's final telepathic message. It was weak, but crystal clear. Everybody had already taken cover in the ditch. Only Scott and Jean hadn't done so. Upon hearing that message, they turned back towards the facility where their son was finishing his mission.

"Nathan…" said Jean, reaching out to him with her mind one last time.

Then in a deafening bang, the whole facility exploded. A column of fire shot out through the tunnel where they had come from and plumes of smoke and fire erupted from inside the mountain. Bright flashes of yellow-orange blasts shattered rock and scattered ash and debris into the sky. The explosion was so intense the whole inside of the mountain collapsed, ensuring that nothing within would ever see the light of day.

Scott and Jean hit the ground. Scott protectively covered his fiancé, clinging to her as they waited for this moment to pass. Yet in the back of their minds they knew what had happened. Cable triggered this. He did it knowing he and everything inside would be consumed. It was a sacrifice for the good of the future. And he made it knowing his existence would be erased.

Now he was no more. The ordeal was over. The X-men rose up from the ditch and watched in a mix of awe and sorrow. They too knew there was no chance that Cable was alive. It hit them hard, having already endured such a loss with Slayer. But none were hit harder than Scott and Jean.

"Oh God…Nathan," sobbed Jean, "He…"

"I know, Jean. I know…" said Scott, unable to hold his tears back as well.

Then in a fit of sorrow, she buried her face in her lover's shoulder and cried. He hugged her close and wept as well. Even though he came from the future and they had only known him for a short while, he left an undeniable impact on their lives. He was still their son and they were proud of him.

As Scott and Jean wept for their son, the rest of the X-men rose up and bowed their heads in sorrow. They watched as fire and smoke consumed the mountain that once contained civilization's ultimate demise.

"Oh my God…" said Kitty sadly, placing a hand on the shoulder of her friends, "I'm so sorry, you guys."

"I can't believe he really did it," said Betsy, offering her condolences as well.

"But I think he knew," said Vincent distantly, "Just like Jack, he knew the only way to save the future was to sacrifice himself. Because as long as he existed, there was a chance his future could come to pass."

"So…does that mean we don't have to worry about all that nasty stuff happening down the line?" asked Bobby.

"Not entirely, Bobby," replied Vincent, "It just means the future is obscure again."

"And as Destiny always tells me, that's how it should be," said Mystique.

It was somewhat comforting. Cable spoke of many dark events in the future. Now that he was gone all was right again. Now nobody knew what was going to happen. It was scary in some ways because they found out just how quickly it could go downhill. But at least now there was hope.

Even Magneto, who got into this fight for the sole reason of avenging the attack on his children, was taken. Having recovered mostly from the wound in his torso, he stood up and lent his condolences to Scott and Jean. He knew all too well what it was like to lose family. He didn't know Cable much, but his sacrifice still resonated with him. He was a martyr for his kind and the future.

"I guess this means you and I won't be teaming up one day to save the world, Charles," said Magneto.

"Maybe not in the same sense, old friend," said the Professor, "But I hope that one day we can still come together. If not to save the world, then certainly to help it."

"And I would look forward to that day," said the old holocaust survivor, "But for now I have my fights and you have yours."

"I understand," said Xavier solemnly, "Just remember that it's never too late to overcome the past."

"I know. It's nice to know that there's someone out there who never lost faith in me."

Despite a history of bitterness, the two old friends smiled. Cable's revelations showed that it was possible for them to work together and achieve so much. Maybe the future would bring them together again, but for now they had other concerns to attend to. Xavier had a wedding at his mansion to plan and Magneto had his children.

As the explosions faded and the moment sank in, Scott and Jean sent one last prayer to their future son. Wherever he was, they would miss him. They had every hope in the world they would see him again. They still planned on getting married and if the family Cable described was any hint, they had a lot to look forward to.

"So that's the kind of kid you two raised…not bad," commented Logan.

Scott and Jean, still in an embrace, turned to their friends and smiled.

"You should be very proud," said Hank.

"We are," smiled Jean, wiping another tear from her eye.

It was finally over. The battle for the future had been one. The price had been high, costing not just the life, but the very existence of one of them. But for all his inconsistencies, Cable was not to be forgotten anytime soon. Because of him the future was theirs again. Where they went from here was anybody's guess. And that left so many reasons to be hopeful.

* * *

**Up next: Epilogue**


	15. Epilogue

**Days of Future Hellfire  
Chapter 15: Epilogue**

AN: The vows from Scott and Jean were lifted directly from X-men 30, the issue they got married in the comics.

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

The return to the mansion was bittersweet. The world was safe again and a dark future had been averted. Nimrod was gone, erased from existence. Mastermold, the master sentinel destined to inflict so much destruction upon the world, was destroyed along with its creator, Donald Pierce. And the X-men once again came out victorious, but not without a great personal cost to some.

Cable, the battle hardened soldier from the future and son of Scott Summers and Jean Grey, helped save them from Nimrod's wrath, but erased his very existence in doing so. He fought so hard, suffering through the loss of his family, his loved ones, and his friends. But in the end he made the ultimate sacrifice. The dark future he came from was no more. And thus, he was no more. Even though they just met him, he left a lasting impact, especially on Scott and Jean.

With the battle now over, the two teams returned to the X-jet and flew to Muir Island to pick up the others. When they arrived Sage, Emma, and the New Mutants crowded around the main team for the story. They feared the worst when they saw their solemn expressions, but when they learned what happened to Cable they understood and shared a moment of silence for him. There were plenty of details they wanted to ask, but that was a story for another day.

In addition, Magneto was relieved to see both his children awake and well. Pietro was back to his old cynical self be it still high on pain killers. Moria MacTaggart assured him they would be okay with a few days rest. He had plenty of questions, but Magneto and the others didn't have the energy at this point. He also saw Wanda, who continued to ignore him, but she didn't show the same anger as she did before. They didn't hug or make up or anything. A simple nod was enough for now. Even if she didn't forgive him, he was glad she was okay and he made sure she knew that before they left.

Before they parted, Magneto offered his condolences and his thanks. It was strange coming from a supposed enemy, but if his role in the future was any indication he deserved at least some acceptance. Lance, Pyro, and Exodus sure weren't going to do it so he went out of his way to thank those that saved his life. The goodbye wasn't much. In fact, parts of it were somewhat unpleasant. When John found out that August and Amara were an item he was shocked at first, but then intrigued. When he made a comment about 'sharing' he got burned by Amara and kicked in the groin by August. It damaged his pride, but at least it shut him up.

Magneto took a moment to say goodbye to Xavier in private. Even he admitted he was impressed with how a crippled man could stand up to Pierce and Mastermold. It only reinforced his belief that Charles Xavier was man to be reckoned with. And having always been one to admire strength, the old holocaust survivor respected that and wished him well. While their ideas may still be different, they were still fighting the same fight to build a better future.

They were fairly quiet during the trip back. Jean leaned on her lover for support while he clung to her, still struggling to make sense of it all. They met their future son and in him they saw so much. He may have been dark and distant, but he was dedicated and determined. He had a big heart despite a life of war and even though they hadn't known him long, they were proud of him.

Others came by and offered their support to Scott and Jean. Vince and Alex were especially supportive. So was Kurt, who promised to pray for their unborn son. Even Wanda, who was recovering from her concussion, offered her prayers, despite admitting her faith wasn't as strong as Kurt's. Betsy and Emma also shared a hug with Jean. Being they were in the telepath club and as close as sisters, they gave words of encouragement. Emma was especially empathetic. She couldn't imagine what it was like feeling their son fade away. When they got home, she and Vince held Jack all night long, thanking whatever higher power there was that they had him in their lives.

Even Mystique offered her condolences, despite having a tenuous relationship with Scott and Jean. But having nearly lost her own son before, she knew all too well how hard it was. It wasn't much, but Scott and Jean were thankful. Logan also spoke to them and with some coaxing from Ororo, gave his first two students a hug before they went upstairs to their room.

But nobody was more supportive then Professor Xavier. This battle centered around him and the role he was destined to play in the course of future events. It was a great responsibility to bear for a man who was so often limited by his physical shortcomings, but it showed just how important his dream was and gave him new motivation to fight for a better future.

But even as he saw Scott and Jean off, giving them his condolences and gratitude for the bravery of their future son, he was at an impasse. And those close to him saw it.

"Does it still worry you, Charles?" asked Beast as he and Sage wheeled Xavier to his room.

"Does what worry me, Hank?" asked Xavier.

"If what Cable said was true, the very future of our civilization depends on your decisions and that of the X-men."

"That's true," agreed Sage, "For Mastermold to go so far as to send an assassin back in time to take you out, it shows just how important you are. I don't think I could bear that kind of burden. I can hardly bear the burden of my past, let alone the future."

Professor Charles Xavier sighed and went over everything that had happened in his mind. It was true. He was an important person in the course of human history. He was, after all, the main target. But regardless of the future Cable spoke of, the world's greatest telepath took it in stride.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say it is a burden, Sage," said Xavier, "Important or not, I am now more determined than ever to pursue my dream. We've seen first hand how horrible the world can be and how important the decisions we make are in the long run. And if such decisions fall on my shoulders, I have a responsibility to make good on them. It's just like Jack said before he died. We have the power. It's just a matter of how we use it."

It seemed a fitting way to put everything that happened into perspective. With the future secure and a new day ahead of them, Hank and Sage smiled at the prospects as did Xavier. His dream was more alive than eve and was sure to play a big part in whatever future may come.

Across the hall, Scott and Jean collapsed on their bed. So much had happened and they still had a wedding tomorrow. They didn't even have the energy to change out of their tattered uniforms. They just lay there, holding each other and staring at the ceiling.

"I'll miss him," said Jean in a strained tone.

"Me too," said Scott, "I still can't believe it. We met our future son."

"I know. He had your dedication."

"And he had your heart," he smiled, "But what really bothers me is that he knew this was going to happen. He knew that by destroying Mastermold, he'd destroy his own existence."

"He said it himself, Scott. He sacrificed a lot. I guess he was like Jack in a sense. He did what he had to so the future would be safe. And for that we should be proud."

"I am proud."

"At least we got to say goodbye," said Jean sadly.

Scott turned to his fiancé and wiped away her tears. The feeling of her son fading away was just as profound as feeling Annie die in her arms. She clung to Scott's shoulder and let out a few sobs.

"Hey, it's not like we won't see him again," he said with hope in his tone, "He's our son. One day we'll bring him into this world and show him everything."

"But even when that happens, should we tell him what his future self did?" pondered Jean, "Should we tell him the sacrifice he made for us to stop what was going to happen?"

Scott needed a moment with that one. They weren't even married yet and already they were talking about how to handle their future son. It also wasn't lost on them that Cable mentioned they would have a daughter before him named Rachel. Knowing that much about their future did a real number on their minds, but at least now the future was open to a new path.

"I honestly don't know, Jean. But I do know this…Cable made that sacrifice for us. And the best way we can honor that sacrifice is to honor what we have in the present."

Jean smiled at his words, letting out another sob as she sank into her lover's warm embrace. Together they lay peacefully, holding each other at the prospect of a new future for them and their family, even for those who were not yet born. There was so much to ponder and so much to be thankful fore. And soon, they would take the first step.

* * *

**Later That Week**

Despite all the drama from the past, present, and future alike the wedding of Scott Summers and Jean Grey was on. Exhaustion was no excuse when it came to making good on such a special day. A week wasn't long enough to recover from the physical and emotional strain, but exhaustion soon gave way to excitement as the biggest day of their lives was upon them.

The mansion was chaotic from the get go and it didn't help that everybody was still dead tired. But until the wedding was over aspiring and band aids would have to suffice. Jean was there to greet her family as they came in and Tabitha, Amara, August, Jubilee, and Rahne helped them get situated while she prepared for the big moment. Sam, Laura, Jamie, Ray, and Bobby were on backyard detail while Piotr, Roberto, Hank, and Logan did the heavy lifting, ensuring everything was set.

The kitchen was already flooded with the aroma of a wedding feast. While Xavier did hire a catering service, certain dishes required a personal touch. Remy, Ororo, Rogue, and Mystique were put in charge of cooking. Remy, being the expert in Cajun cooking, led the ordeal. Irene, since she had more acute senses due to her blindness, was the official taster. It was a welcomed role after having endured such awful dreams of the future. Now she was all about the present.

Kurt and Wanda waited by for the priest to show up. Ironically, it was the same priest that married Vince and Emma. When he arrived he joked about how quickly they needed his services again, but he was assured there would be plenty more to come. With some of the knowledge Cable imparted it was a near certainty.

Up in her and Scott's room, Jean was getting all the assistance a woman could get on her wedding day. Her mother and sister were present and so were Betsy and Emma. Even baby Jack was there in the corner. Emma was nice enough to dress him up a bit so he would look nice for the wedding. His presence was all the more significant with the knowledge he would play a pivotal role in the future as her daughter's lover.

"You look so beautiful, Jean," said Elaine Grey as she helped her daughter with the last part of her dress, "You know, every mother has mixed feeling on the day their daughter gets married. But I'd like to think that this is one instance where I don't have to have that problem."

"Oh thanks mom," said Jean with a tear in her eye.

With her dress complete, Jean turned around and gave her mother a warm hug. Betsy watched on with a smile while Emma was more reserved. While she was happy for her friend, seeing such a scene reminded her of the feelings she never got to experience with her mother.

"So are we done here?" said Emma, "I think I've done all I can with the dress. I can't make it look any better without breaking the laws of physics."

"It'll do," said Jean, smiling at her appearance in the mirror.

"I hope Scott appreciates what we've done," said Betsy, "He's a lucky man to get this kind of help from his friends."

"He's a lucky man, period," said Emma, "And you're a lucky woman, Jean. You're marrying the love of your life. It gives you a whole new perspective on life. Trust me on this one."

"I believe you," said Jean distantly, "It just seems surreal, you know? Especially with everything we've learned."

"What are do you mean, sweetie?" asked her mother.

Jean turned to her mother, who had yet to learn the story of Cable and what he revealed to them. She debated briefly about telling her. And she planned to do so eventually. But with all the drama they had going on for one day it seemed a story best left for after the wedding.

"Nothing, mom," she said with a smile, "Just pre-wedding musings."

"Well try not to think too much. You're about to marry the man you love. There's nothing else to think about."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," grinned Betsy.

Elaine Grey may not have known the whole story, but she still knew just what to say to put everything into perspective. Jean Grey had faced a lot of amazing things, many within the past week. Now she was about to take the first step into the future, marrying the man she loved.

* * *

**Xavier's Office**

With Jean taking up their room, Professor Xavier was nice enough to allow Scott to put his tux on in his office. He was accompanied by Vincent, Alex and Warren, who helped him with the usual pre-wedding jitters. Unlike most grooms, he had even more to deal with in wake of Cable. They could tell he was still affected by it. But Scott being the man he is kept it to himself and focused on the daunting task at hand of marrying Jean Grey.

"I hate these things," said Scott as he struggled with the tie.

"Yeah, they don't help with the stress," said Vincent with a half-hearted grin, "But trust me, it's worth the frustration."

"I'll take your word for it," sighed Scott as he finally got it down, "I just can't believe it's really happening. Jean and I are really getting married."

"As if anybody had any doubts," laughed Warren, "I may not have been here in the early years, but even I can see you two were meant to be."

"Like I haven't heard that before."

Looking in the mirror, Scott saw a different man from the nervous teenage boy who was afraid to admit his feelings to his long time friend. He was taking the ultimate step in committing himself to this woman for now and forever. He had no doubts, especially after seeing their future son. But there were still some things he couldn't help but ponder.

"You nervous, bro?" asked Alex, who actually combed his hair for once.

"It's my wedding day, Alex. Of course I'm nervous," sighed Scott, "But it's not just that. We just caught a glimpse of the future. We all saw first hand how easily it can go wrong."

"I know. I was there too. But this is your wedding, man. Hell, at least with that future you know you two work out."

"Yeah, I'll admit that's comforting. But beyond that, it shows what it'll be like trying to hold it together and raise a family in the future.

"Whoa there, Scott," said Warren, "You're not even married yet. Isn't it a little early to be thinking about having kids?"

"You know I once thought the same thing, but look where that led me," said Vince with a half-grin.

Alex and Scott couldn't help but laugh somewhat. Vincent did after all become a father a lot quicker than he expected, but he made it work and so did Emma. That boded well for Scott and Jean.

"Good point," said Scott, "But even if the scenario Cable laid out is no more, that leaves room for many possibilities. I guess I'm just worried about making the right choices so I can keep my promise to Jean and to Cable."

"You'll do fine, my boy," said the Professor kindly, "I've watched you grow since you first arrived and I never had any doubts to the kind of man you'd become. I never needed a messenger from the future to tell me that."

Scott smiled as Xavier wheeled beside his first student. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw so much more than the scared young blind kid who first came to him all those years ago. Now he was a full grown man, preparing to take the next step in his life. He had come a long way and Charles Xavier couldn't have been more proud.

"Thank you, Professor," said Scott gratefully, "Honestly, I never would have gotten to this point without you. Jean and I owe you so much."

"As do I, Scott," said the Professor, "Need I remind you of what you showed me? Even when all hope seems lost and everything looks grim, it takes only one dedicated soul who believes in my dream to make a difference. Cable embodied that spirit, as do you and Jean. And for that, I am very proud."

Scott shared a smile with his long time mentor and placed a hand on his shoulder. Had he not been confined to his chair he would have hugged him. It was a profound moment for the both of them. Scott was more than just a student now. He was a strong, driven man ready to take on a world that hated and feared their kind. And for Professor Charles Xavier, it was a fitting outcome for his first student. He took comfort in knowing that his dream was in good hands.

"It's time, bro," said Alex, patting his brother on the shoulder, "Let's go meet your new wife."

* * *

**Backyard – The Ceremony**

Outside, every chair was filled with guests and family as the main ceremony was set to begin. The day was perfect, a balmy 70 degrees with no clouds whatsoever. This was thanks largely to Ororo, who made sure that no force of nature would get in the way of this moment.

Many friends and allies of the X-men were present. Even Evan and some of the Morlocks were nice enough to show up along with Paul and Taryn from high school. Dr. Moria MacTaggart also showed up from Muir Island, which brought a smile to Rahne's face as well as the Professor. Magneto showed up too, although his team didn't come. While he still kept his distance from Wanda, he wished Xavier and his team the best. He owed them that much. And, of course, much of Jean's family was present and her father was there to walk her down the isle.

While the music played and the priest stood at the altar, Scott Summers waited for what was quite possibly the longest wait of his life. Any minute now the woman of his dreams would come walking down that isle and when they left they would be husband and wife. They had come a long way to get to this point and at last it was finally upon them.

Finally, the song "Here Comes the Bride" started playing and the figure Scott had been waiting for emerged. And when he laid eyes on her, one word came to mind and ironically it was the same one from the moment he first laid eyes on her.

'_Wow…'_

Down the isle, Jean suppressed a laugh as her father escorted her up the isle. Along the way her friends and family waved to her. She saw her sister, her friends from high school, Betsy and Emma, who was holding baby Jack in her arms, and the rest of her teammates.

She even noticed Alex sitting near the front row and if her eyes didn't deceive her, he was crying. He was doing everything he could to hide it. Luckily he was sitting next to Laura, who didn't care to ask questions. It was very sweet in a humorous sort of way. She would have to remind herself to let Scott know later so he could share the sentiment.

When she finally reached Scott, she turned to her father and smiled. He had a tear in his eye as he prepared to hand his daughter off to her lover, an act many fathers were conflicted over. But as he looked at Jean and then back at Scott, he was certain his little girl was in good hands.

"Good luck, sweetie."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Letting go of his little girl's hand, John Grey handed his daughter off into the capable arms of Scott Summers. He gave the young man a nod of approval as if to say "take care of my little girl."

Now standing besides one another, Scott and Jean shared a warm glance as they nervously prepared to take the final step in their lives. Their hearts pounded in their chests as anticipation and excitement flooded their systems. They could sense each feeling through their link and supported each other as the priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony, this man and this woman. Together they share the gift of love and on this day they begin a new path together, building upon it a new future…"

Scott and Jean couldn't help but smile at the mention of the future. Others in the team smiled as well. The future had been on everybody's mind since the arrival of Cable. And now that the grim reality their future son came from was no more, a new path lay before them. In a ways it was sad that Cable couldn't be with them in person. But he was definitely there in spirit.

"If anybody has any objection to these two being wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody said anything. They didn't bother because they knew this was coming. That didn't stop Logan from flashing threatening gazes to anybody who might play a joke, but Ororo was quick to settle him for the big finish.

"Now then, I understand the bride and groom have written their own vows."

"Yes we have," said Scott, "And we'd like to read them together."

The happy couple took a deep breath and prepared to read what was nearly a decade in the making.

"There were times I was lost, and you found me. There days which were heavy, and you lightened my heart. Through it all since the day we met, there was you for me and me for you. That hasn't changed. That will never change. Times have been good, and times have been bad. And still, our love had endured and triumphed."

Eyes were already watering up as they each began the parts they individually wrote.

"I take Scott Summers to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"And I take Jean Grey to be my lawfully wedded wife."

Then together they said the final words.

"Through pain and passion, through sorrow and hope, through death and through life. Whatever tomorrow brings, we will face it together."

With the ring in hand, Scott slid it onto Jean's finger. Even the priest couldn't help but be taken by such a moment. He smiled in approval, knowing without question that these two were going to be okay.

"Now let's see a kiss," he said.

And with that act, Scott Summers and Jean Grey shared a passionate kiss in front of friends and family. It was the culmination of years of friendship and closes bonds. And seeing these two come together like this especially after recent events was nothing short of fitting.

"Three cheers for the new couple!" exclaimed Jubilee, letting off a show of fireworks from her powers that stirred a wave of cheers.

"That's my bro," said Alex, still playing the macho role.

"Are those tears, kid?" said Logan.

"No!" he shot defensively, "I just…I got something in my eye."

Logan shook his head and kept clapping. He looked over to Ororo, who had tears in her eyes as well. Even the Professor got choked up a bit. It was an important moment for them as teachers. Scott and Jean were more than just students. They were family now and it was cause to celebrate.

Now that they were official, the reception began. Bobby, Kurt, and Ray attacked the buffet while the girls began the dancing. Xavier hired a local band headed by a mutant named Dazzler who jumped at the chance to play a show for mutants. She even used her power to convert sound into light to create a dazzling show for everybody. And when slower music played, she created a more romantic ambience for the couples to enjoy.

Scott and Jean garnered most of the attention from Jean's family. Scott made it his mission to shake everybody's hand and get in good with the people close to his new wife. Having lost most of his family, it was nice being part of a new one. Even Alex got into the act. He continued to play it cool, even as he gave Jean a hug to welcome her into the Summers family.

"Glad to have you with us, sis," he told her.

"Thanks Alex," smiled Jean, "But don't think you'll drag me into your mischief now that you're my brother-in-law."

"We'll see about that," he grinned, "Just take good care of my brother. Lord knows he needs someone to keep him in line."

That earned him a punch in the shoulder from Scott and a snicker from Jean. It was definitely going to be interesting being part of the Summers clan.

Once the family affairs were settled, the dancing began. Many couples took advantage of the moment although some needed convincing. Logan was one of them, but Ororo coaxed him into it. Bobby and Rogue were also hesitant, but Jubilee and Remy worked together to get them to do a few songs. Others like Hank and Sage, Tabitha and Sam, Amara and August, Kitty and Piotr, Vince and Emma, Kurt and Wanda, Betsy and Warren, and Jamie and Rahne had no such difficulties. Roberto and Ray didn't have their girls present so they took turns dancing with Amara, August, and Laura. And, of course, everybody cleared the floor for when Scott and Jean had their ceremonial dance.

Others got into the act as well. Mystique didn't participate much, but Kurt and Rogue got her out there. She danced with Irene, Kurt, and even Remy. It wasn't really her thing but she ended up having some fun. The Professor got in on the action as well, despite his wheelchair. In one of the more memorable moments, Jean used her telekinesis to levitate him so they could dance. It was quite a sight and everybody got plenty of pictures to commemorate the moment.

There was also plenty of gift giving. Most ended up being cards and cash. Jean's parents also pitched in and got Jean a new computer and Scott a new stereo for his car. Emma dipped into her large pool of money to give them both a pass at an expensive spa downtown. She even whispered a few hints that certain areas were private enough for 'special' activities. Xavier's gift was by far the most elaborate, consisting of an all expense paid cruise honeymoon in the Caribbean. It actually earned him a big hug from both of them, leading to another photo-worthy moment that many captured on film.

Then there was the tossing of the bouquet. Naturally, the single women gathered around eagerly. Rogue didn't bother, not wanting to be a part of this sort of thing and she steered clear to make sure nothing funny happened.

"Okay ladies! Here it comes!" said Jean as she prepared to throw it into the crowd.

"Just throw it already!" exclaimed Kitty, unable to contain her excitement.

Then with a swift heave, Jean tossed the bouquet into the crowd. There was an immediate scramble and it was bobbled in the air for a while. Then through a freak gust of wind it ended up in Ororo's hands. And when Logan saw this he shifted in a way that made the others laugh, especially Laura.

"That's a good sign, isn't it Dad?" she commented.

"Don't give her any ideas kid," muttered Logan, taking a gulp of his drink.

"Oh come now, Logan. You owe me another dance for this," said Ororo, unable to stop herself from smiling now.

"Oh boy…"

More snickering could be heard from the boys. It was just too rich to see the feral Wolverine act so timid around his girlfriend.

"Careful Wolverine, she's got the look!" said Ray.

"Ja, next thing you know ve'll have another vedding to plan," added Kurt.

"Knock it off you two! Or I'll make a Danger Room session so tough you'll never run your mouths again!"

That helped silence them, but it didn't wipe the smirks off their faces.

"Easy Logan," said Ororo, slipping her arms around his burly neck, "Dance now, punish later."

Logan sighed for now and followed his girlfriend out on the floor to continue the festivities. He made a mental note to make them pay for those remarks later. For now, he had a Goddess to dance with. And while he wouldn't admit it, the idea of being the next one to settle down with the woman he loved didn't seem so bad.

The dancing died down and the reception continued. Food was served, Scott and Jean cut the cake, and the team rejoiced. Then at the end Xavier rose his glass in a final toast to his first students and said the last words to cap off this momentous event.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of me and everybody at my institute I thank you in sharing this moment with two very special students of mine. Scott and Jean, you were my first students. You showed me it was possible to impart the ideals and values of my dream into a new generation. And for that, I am forever indebted to you. Looking at you now, I couldn't be more proud. You mean so much to me as students and friends. And so I propose a toast. To Scott and Jean! And to a new future for all of us!"

"Here here!"

They were fitting words for such an affair. There was no shortage of cheers, laughs, and good times for everybody. It was a nice way to follow the complicated affairs that preceded them. The future was still on everybody's mind. A new path lay before them and as Scott and Jean shared in the final toast, it all came together. This was the first day of the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Later that Evening**

After the sun set and the festivities ended, the X-men and many guests finally settled after an eventful, emotional day. By now everybody had come up to Scott and Jean to wish them good luck. From their fellow X-men to Jean's family, the newlyweds had plenty of support. Nobody mentioned Cable or the future. This moment was all about the present and Scott and Jean Summers couldn't have been happier.

Even after many of the guests had left and the cleanup began, Scott and Jean were still going strong. They posed for pictures, shared in a few romantic dances, and playfully cuddled each other as two people madly in love so often did. Of course, there were those who poked fun at them. Bobby made references to their wedding night while Emma couldn't help but give a few tips on honeymoons. But it was all in good fun and the day couldn't be tainted. They were married now. This was their moment.

Once everything was over and the last ceremonies were complete, Scott and Jean felt the need to get away for a moment and went for a walk outside. By now a full moon was out and the skies were clear, giving them a perfect view of the star-filled sky over the lake. They eventually found themselves back at the gazebo where Scott first proposed to her. It seemed fitting that after everything that had happened, this is where they would end up.

"Wow…" mused Scott as he held his wife's hand.

"I know…wow," said Jean, leaning in close to her husband's warmth.

"Can you believe it? We're husband and wife now."

"I know," she smiled, "I've dreamed about this day for a long time. Now it's finally here and we can start our lives together."

"Does it feel strange that it's all happened so fast?"

"Not really," shrugged Jean, "The only strange thing to me is that it didn't happen sooner."

Scott smiled warmly and hugged his wife closer. Up in the sky a shooting star passed over them as if to mark this monumental moment in their lives. It was a beautiful view, so infinite in its majesty. But it also reminded them of the events that led up to this moment.

"I thought about him a lot today," said Scott in a deep tone.

"You mean Cable?" said Jean, her expression shifting as well, "Yeah, me too."

"I wish we had more time together."

"Me too," sighed Jean, "But if all goes well, we'll see him again one day."

"I know we will," said Scott, giving her hand a firm squeeze, "He revealed a lot about our future. He said we would go on to do many things that would affect the course of history. That's a pretty tough act to follow."

"We'll get through it. I know we will," said Jean strongly.

"I believe we will too. It's just amazing to think that for everything we've been through and everything we may or may not go through, it all comes back to us doing what we've always done…sticking together and fighting for a better future."

"And now it's not just for us. It's for our future children as well," reminded Jean.

Scott and Jean shared a warm smile. While that time was still a ways off, they knew it would come. It wasn't just what the future dictated. It was part of what they were fighting for. And it was a comforting feeling to know that they could make it through all the challenges the future would bring them.

**The End**

* * *

AN: That's it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks again to Agent-G for his help with this fic. It may very well be my last for a while in X-men Evolution. The reviews have been disappointing and other life events are making it harder to dedicate myself to these stories. Please don't forget to review. Send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website. Thank you for reading and I wish everybody the best.


End file.
